Saved
by G.emini S.hadow
Summary: COMPLETE!Lancelot is saved by a flying arrow and he lives, instead of dying. A few months later he saves a Woad warrior named Elizabeth from her abusive and cruel father. The two end up falling in love. Then a band of Rogue Woads attack. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Mission and Rescue

**_Saved_**

Gemini Shadow

_A/N: I do not own King Arthur in any way. The plot however is mine, along with Elizabeth. Please Read and review! Also, this story starts right after Arthur and Guinevere are married and Lancelot lives through the battle. He is saved by a stray arrow of the knights and he manages to get up right before Arthur kills Cerdic. He heals completely after a few months and that is where our story begins..._

**Chapter 1: Mission and Rescue**

Lancelot walked above the gate of Hadrian's Wall. He had his hands behind his back and he stared out at the woods beyond. The trees moved every once in a while as Woads rushed past. The knights and the Woads had made peace ever since the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere, and Lancelot saw them differently. He also understood them better. They were people who wanted to protect their homeland and they would do anything to keep it. Lancelot felt that way of Sarmatia and he still did. However, he had chosen of his own will to stay here with Arthur and Bors, Gawain, and Galahad. A slight breeze blew through Lancelot's hair as he stood a top the wall. A guard called from below.

"We're in for a nasty change of weather, Sir Lancelot," he said while noticing Lancelot's fixed stare at the forest.

"Yes, more rain. I wish the sun would manage to stay out for more than one day at a time," Lancelot said.

"Aye. Them Woads, you stare at their forest. I still have no respect for 'em. I heard that one man is selling his own daughter as a slave to the Romans. He feels she is useless because she has not obtained a husband. Maybe you could see a little action by rescuing her. You seem to want a little action," the guard said with a wink," and who knows, maybe she'll be another Guinevere."

With that, the guard walked away, not knowing of the piercing stare Lancelot threw at him. But maybe the guard was right. Also, why should an innocent girl get taken advantage of by the Romans? With that thought in mind, he rushed to his room and grabbed money from the pouch behind his door. He grabbed a cloak, then rushed to the stables and quickly tacked up his black charger. He walked him out to the gate, which two guards opened for him, and he jumped on his horse. Within a few minutes he was almost at the edge of the forest. His horse galloped under the trees and Lancelot slowed to a walk. A young Woad warrior stepped into his path.

"You are a Sarmatian Knight. What dealings do you have in this forest?"

"I came to look for a young maiden who is being sold as a slave," Lancelot said," Can you please take me to her father?"

The Woad agreed and Lancelot followed him through the winding path in the forest. Finally they reached a clearing and there were several medium sized huts. The Woad called out a name in his own language and a stooped man who appeared to be in his late 60s walked out of a nearby hut. He had a bald head and a grizzled white beard. His pale green eyes studied Lancelot from head to toe. He wore pants made out of deerskin and he had beads in his beard. A quiver was on his back.

"What do ye want?" the man asked.

"I've come to buy your daughter," Lancelot said.

"Aye. She isn't cheap. What exactly does a knight like you need an ugly Woad like my daughter for when you have hundreds of pretty maids behind that stone wall of yours?"

"I come because I need a personal servant when I travel and I wanted someone with battle experience. You daughter being a Woad has had that experience."

The man looked at him one more time before grunting and turning around. He walked into the hut and Lancelot ran and stood in front of him.

"Excuse me," Lancelot said.

"You damn Sarmatian knights are always trying to do good. You don't really need me daughter. You're just on one of your famed rescue missions. Me daughter has no purpose in this world except to be a slave. She has failed in me eyes of getting a husband by the time the other girls were. She is a terrible cook and tracker as well. All I see her fit for is for the Romans to enjoy. She is worthless."

"Then why can I not buy her? If she is indeed worthless, then she is of no use to you," Lancelot said.

"We need the Romans' Allegiance and by selling and trading with them it will help. Most of the Woads may see you knights as friends and Allies, but I see you as scum from Sarmatia that is just on this soil because you were told to. You have no love for the land. You only fight and destroy it.," the man said and he whipped out a sword he had at his belt and swung at Lancelot, who ducked and pulled out his own sword.

The man lunged at him, and Lancelot turned away. He struck at the man, who clearly had no more strength because of his age, and brought him to the ground. Their blades remained crossed and the man thrust upward with a force Lancelot was not expecting and the man jumped to his feet. Lancelot swung and blocked, with the man matching some of his moves. But after a while, the skilled Lancelot was over powering the old man. Lancelot swung his blade in a huge arc and the tip of the sword was at the man's neck. The man dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Lancelot gave him a piercing stare.

"Where is your daughter?"

"In the hut," the man answered.

Lancelot turned away and walked into the hut. There was a blonde girl laying on a bed, her eyes closed. Ugly? What did this man mean by ugly? This young woman was as beautiful as Guinevere. Lancelot was so caught up in his thoughts he did not hear the flap of the hut open. The man walked quietly in and brought his word above Lancelot's head. He brought the blade down and at the last possible second Lancelot rolled away and stuck a dagger in the man's back. The man dropped the blade and fell on his face, never to move again.

The girl sat upright in bed and stared wide-eyed at the floor. Then she glanced at Lancelot.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Lancelot picked her up and ran out of the hut. He put the girl onto his horse and then he threw himself up onto the saddle. With one last glance back, he pushed the horse forward and they galloped to Hadrian's wall.

The Woads walked into the hut one by one and picked up the man. Many of them were muttering. Several old men were conversing as they stared at the man's rigid frame and opened eyes.

"Serves him right for selling his daughter to the Romans," one said.

A woman came out of the clearing and looked at the man.

"Thank you, God!" she said with folded hands, her head looking up at the sky.

It was his wife.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Wall

**Chapter 2: Behind the Wall**

As Lancelot neared the Wall, the two guards swung the gate open for him and he galloped inside. He galloped right up to the barn and got off. He gently picked the girl off the horse and closed his horse's stall door. He'd untack later. He gently carried her upstairs into the castle to his room. She seemed weak and she was extremely thin. He placed her on the bed gently and got a cloth and a basin full of room temperature water. Gently, he wiped the cloth on her face and then put it on her head, before rushing out to find a surgeon or doctor to look at her. He found the castle doctor, Thomas, coming out of one of the guard's rooms and he quickly told him the problem.

"Her father was planning to sell her to the Romans. He was probably starving her and beating her as far as I can see," Lancelot said.

"Hmmm. One question Lancelot, what exactly are you going to do with this girl once she's healed? She's not going to be happy someone did indeed buy her," the doctor said.

"Oh I didn't buy her. I actually sort of ran away with her after her father tried to kill me. I was planning on just telling her she could go when she pleased. No one owns her because no one has her papers. Her father is dead," he said.

"Interesting. Well, I'll go tend to her."

And with that, the doctor went into Lancelot's room and gently shut the door to tend to his patient. Lancelot decided to tell Arthur what was going on. Arthur was sitting around the giant round table, which was deserted except for himself.

"Arthur, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course. I'm just looking at some old maps," he said.

"I rescued a Woad warrior today. Her father was planning on selling her to the Romans and he would not let me buy her. I was going to free her as soon as I bought her as a way of rescue. So we fought and I won, but when I went to go get the girl, he tried to stab me behind my back. He's dead and I ran out of the forest with the girl. She is in a bad condition. She seems to be beaten and starved. And...well...Arthur, I just need to ask you, should I give her her freedom when she's better? Or will that give someone a way to capture her?"

Arthur took this all in with a calm face and he didn't say anything at first. He seemed to be contemplating just what Lancelot had done. He had killed a Woad. That meant a possibility of another war. However, he had done it for a good cause and in self defense. Merlin would understand that.

"Lancelot, we could always find her a job in the castle, but I think in the end, it should be her decision," Arthur said.

Lancelot nodded.

"Thank you, Arthur. I'm going up to see how everything is going," he said.

Arthur nodded, then went back to his maps.

Lancelot ran down to the stable quickly and untacked his horse and gave him a good rub down. He threw some feed into a stone trough on the wall, then shut the stall door and returned to his room. The doctor was just coming out as Lancelot opened the door.

"She'll be fine. Proper nourishment and putting this ointment on her bruises, she should be better in a couple weeks," the doctor said.

Lancelot nodded his thanks, then went inside. The girl was sitting a little more upright in bed and she had her eyes open. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and her hair was golden blonde. She watched him with hawk eyes as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Why? Why rescue something as worthless as me?" she questioned of him.

"My lady, no one in this world is completely useless," Lancelot said and paused for a second. " What is your name?"

"Elizabeth. I was a Woad warrior and a slave. That is all I am seen fit for," she replied disgustedly.

Lancelot could not take his eyes away from her. Arthur was right. She probably would chose for herself.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'll send a maid in to find you better clothes," Lancelot said with a look at her warrior outfit. "She'll also bath you and show you were you can have some dinner. Or we can send it up to you."

Lancelot got up and left, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth sat up straighter. She owed her life to this man. He looked at her like she was a goddess when she knew perfectly well she wasn't. Her father had been happy to tell her all her faults and she believed him. She had never seen her reflection and she crossed the room to look in the mirror. She gasped. She understood a little bit better why Lancelot had rescued her. She would go down to dinner tonight and thank him. Maybe she would get a chance to see her old friend Guinevere as well. She heard footsteps and ran back into the bed. The maid came in with a thin dress. It went down to her feet and it had sleeves that billowed out at the elbow. Another maid brought in a tub of warm water. Elizabeth stepped over to get cleaned up. The woman helped her take off her revealing warrior outfit. It was leather and there was a top piece to cover her chest and then straps hung from it. Her pants were made of the same leather, with pockets for knives and daggers. The women gently placed it at the end of the bed and Elizabeth sank slowly into the warm water. She closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: A Thank You

**Chapter 3: A Thank You**

The bar area was loud with the four knights and citizens. Lamps gave off a weak light on the cobblestoned floor. Gawain was in a corner playing a game of dice with two other men. Galahad and Bors were noisily joking around in a corner. Lancelot, however, was sitting in a chair by himself, seemingly lost in thought. Bors glanced over and nudged Galahad. The two walked over and Bors slapped Lancelot on the back.

"Why so glum? No pretty ladies decided to grace your presence tonight?" Bors joked.

Lancelot gave a half smile and took a gulp of ale.

"Nay. I am worried about the young maiden I rescued today," he explained.

Bors eyes lit up in an instant.

"Young maiden, says you? Is she pretty? If so, then tonight, I'll be paying a little midnight visit," he chuckled.

Lancelot looked up with a fake, sweet smile.

"Bors, why don't stick with your wife before she saves us the trouble of killing you one day?" Lancelot said with good humor.

Bors pretended to punch him in the shoulder, before heading over to the bartender for another pint of ale. Galahad shook his head and then followed. Lancelot got up from his chair and headed towards the table were Gawain was playing dice. He stood silently, watching Gawain and the other men as they argued and played. Suddenly, the bar became quieter and heads turned to the entrance up to the castle. A pretty blonde woman was standing at the entrance in a blue dress. She had a white shawl around her shoulders and her fair hair fell past her shoulders. She gave a shy smile and walked over towards where Lancelot was sitting. The noise quickly returned to the bar and it was once again as loud and rowdy as before. Lancelot looked at Elizabeth as he quickly stood up and offered her a chair.

"No thank you, sir knight. I wish to speak with you for a moment," she said.

Lancelot nodded and they walked out to the stables.

"I see you're feeling better to have come down to visit," Lancelot said.

"Yes. I really wanted to thank you once again for what you did though. I just hope I won't be a burden here," she said as she absentmindedly stroked a chestnut horse.

"Of course you won't be. Actually, I was just about to come up to show you the room you would be staying in while here. Also, I wanted to tell you that as soon as you are feeling better, you're free to leave or stay. It's your decision because nobody owns you," he said with a meaningful look.

Elizabeth looked at him and a small smile broke out on her face.

"I've waited a long time to be told it's my choice," she said.

Lancelot smiled and they stood there for a few minutes, quietly listening to the horses. Elizabeth turned to Lancelot.

"You know when I was younger, I used to dream of a knight in shining armor coming to my rescue. He'd be tall and he'd ride a big charger. I used to play with Guinevere and we'd pretend that we were captured by evil men and then our dream knights would come save us. Then we learned how to defend ourselves and we stopped playing those silly games. But, even though I know how to defend myself, I still dream. Especially when my father abused me, I dreamed of a knight. I never knew one would come. How did you know to come, Sir Lancelot? I knew you as soon as you walked in the hut. The tales always said you were deadly with a sword. But how did you know?" she said with small tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"My guard heard. He was telling me about it and I didn't think it was right. No one deserves what your father was doing," he said.

Elizabeth turned towards the horse, her face away from Lancelot. He moved closer and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Was your father always abusive?" he asked.

"No, it started about six years ago. First he beat my mother and she fled. I stayed. Hoping that he'd come out of it. I'm not a quitter. I didn't want to give up on him. Then it just got worse and worse and he got mad at me for the smallest things and I didn't know what to do. The day you came, he had hit me several times because I had dropped a dish while washing it. I always had to have on my warrior outfit incase a roman soldier came by. My father would have killed me if even the Romans refused to buy me. You saved me," she said as another fresh wave of tears streamed down her face.

Lancelot offered her a handkerchief and she took it gratefully.

"Elizabeth, I think it's time we should head back up to the castle. Remember, you're safe now. Follow me, I'll take you to your room," he said gently.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and Lancelot gently placed his hand on her back and guided her to the door and they headed up to the castle. In a few minutes they had reached their rooms. Lancelot unlocked the door to her new room and he handed her the extra key. The room had a full length mirror in it and new clothes were at the foot of her bed. The bed was good sized and had extra quilts for cold nights. There was a stand with a wash bucket in the corner and a new bar of soap.

"Thank you, Lancelot," she whispered.

He nodded and walked two doors down before going into his own room. He shut the door behind him and shook his head. He didn't even want to think what could have happened if Elizabeth had been left with her father or sold.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope Garden

**Chapter 4: Hope Garden**

Elizabeth blinked her eyes as the blinding sun entered her room. She rolled the covers back and crept over to the window. The sun was coming over the hill and its warmth spread over the trees. She quickly got dressed and slipped her shoes on. Grabbing the extra key, she left her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Now would be a perfect time to explore and figure out where everything was.

The passageways were still dark and she didn't see the dark figure leaning up against Lancelot's door.

"Going somewhere, Miss?" it said.

Elizabeth jumped and Lancelot stepped out of the shadows with a grin on his face. Elizabeth pretended to be mad, but she really was happy he might come with her.

"Might I join you?" he asked.

"Of course. I was going for a walk around to see the castle," she explained.

Lancelot smiled and he fell into step beside her and they walked out to the archery court in back. He picked up a spare bow and took some practice arrows. He fastened an arm guard and strung the bow. Elizabeth watched and then picked up a similar bow. Lancelot drew back the string and released the arrow. It hit the bull's-eye. Elizabeth was impressed, but she knew a Woad could do better. She stepped farther back than Lancelot and hit the target as well. He raised his eye brows and stepped back as well. They did this for a while until there was no room left on the target. Lancelot laughed.

"You are quite skilled. Shall we continue to the gardens, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes and you can call me Liz," she laughed.

Lancelot nodded and they headed to the gardens. The gardens were a riot of color with their many different flowers. The stone path didn't have a single weed on it. Obviously, this garden was held in high regard.

"Does this garden hold anything special about it?" she asked.

"Well, when Guinevere arrived she asked Arthur if he had any gardens and he showed her this one and it had been overgrown and not taken care of. She spent some time in here with the gardeners and they tried to follow her wishes of having a nice place for people to be. She wanted to add color to this dreary world. It's been improving every day. I used to come here when I was injured from the battle with the Saxons. Guinevere named it Hope Garden for the reason of hurt, betrayed, or abused people are like flowers being suffocated by weeds. A bleak garden turned into this, just like a person can overcome all the challenges placed upon them."

Elizabeth looked back at some of the smaller flowers.

"I heard you used to have many more knights than you do now. That must have been terribly hard."

"Aye. I miss them very much. They were my friends for 15 long years in service to Rome. It's hardest upon Arthur. He is our Commander, which made him feel responsible in some way for deaths which he knew he could do nothing about," he explained. " I want you to meet Maria. She's the cook and quite a lovely woman. Then I shall take you to see Guinevere"

Elizabeth smiled and they continued down the path, out of the garden. They came out onto a little courtyard which had another door opposite the garden entrance. Lancelot walked up to the door and knocked. A plump woman answered. She had frizzy gray hair and a kind face. She held up a ladle threateningly at Lancelot.

"How many times have I told you not to bother me when I'm cooking!" she laughed, obviously not meaning it.

"I wanted you to meet Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Maria," he said.

"Very nice to meet you Elizabeth. Come inside," she said motioning to the inside of the kitchen.

They walked in and Elizabeth immediately wished she had eaten breakfast, because now she was even hungrier than before. As if reading her mind, Maria offered them each a slice of a fruit pie. It was delicious.

"So how long have you been here dear?" Maria inquired.

"Well only two days," Elizabeth answered.

"Ah. That's right. You're the young maiden that Arthur was telling me Lancelot rescued," she said with a glance in Lancelot's direction as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's right," Elizabeth replied. "Your pies are delicious by the way."

"Thank you. Anytime those people in the castle don't serve enough food, just come down here. I stay late at night in the middle of the week to make breads. I sleep directly above the kitchen as well. Have you been to the Gardens?"

"Aye, we came from there," Lancelot answered.

"Ah. I go in there almost every day. Well, off you go. I need to prepare tonight's meal," she said.

And with that she showed them to the door.

"You were right. She is a nice lady. Does the entire castle know why I'm here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I only told Arthur and the knights, but knowing Bors loud mouth, it probably spread around the castle. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Like I said, you're free to leave whenever you please, although we would enjoy having you stay. I'm sure Guinevere would love it," he said while thinking, _so would I._

Elizabeth seemed to feel a little better and they headed up to see Guinevere and Arthur. The entrance to the room with the round table was extremely grand. Arthur and Guinevere were seated inside looking at papers. Lancelot knocked on the door.

"Arthur? It's Lancelot and Elizabeth."

"Of course. Come in!"

Lancelot opened the huge door and Elizabeth gasped at the site before her. The table was huge. Guinevere looked up from a paper and did a double take before running up to them.

"Elizabeth! It's really you! It's so good to see you!"

"Aye! It's wonderful to see you again too Guin! I've missed you terribly!"

"Arthur told me why you're here. Lancelot, thank you for saving her. She is one of my great friends," Guinevere said with a wide smile. "Come. I want to go for a walk. Arthur doesn't need me right now"

And with that said, the two friends walked out of the room.

"That made Guinevere's day," Arthur chuckled.

"It probably made Elizabeth's day as well," Lancelot replied. "What are the papers for?"

"Just some old documents from past times that might help."

"I see. Well, I'm going on a little hunt with Bors. We'll be back later. It'll give Elizabeth and Guinevere some time together," Lancelot said.

Arthur nodded and went back to his papers, wishing he could go as well, but he had to see to these papers.

Night fell, everyone returned to the castle. The knights were down in the bar listening to the women sing. Elizabeth was back in her room. She had had a wonderful day with Guinevere. They had sat amongst the flowers in Hope Garden for a long time and just talked about their lives and what had happened to Elizabeth.

She moved to reposition herself on the couch she was sitting on and a sharp pain in her side made her jump. The doctor had been right about the bruises taking a while to heal. She sat there for a while, listening to the cackling fire, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Lancelot walked in. He had two mugs in his hand and he gave her a smile.

"I brought you something to drink," he said sitting next to her on the couch.

Elizabeth looked into the mug and took a sip. It was ale. She laughed. Remembering a time when she was little, when she and Guin had stolen some ale from a hut and tasted it. They had been off the wall for several hours.

"How was it seeing Guinevere again?" he asked.

"Oh it was great. I had missed her so much when she had been captured."

"I'll bet," he said.

They sat there in silence for a few moments listening to the fire.

"I'd better be going. You need you rest if you ever want to become a warrior maiden again," Lancelot said, as he got up.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. A shudder went through Elizabeth and she kissed him back. She didn't want him to leave, but he stood up and smiled.

"Good night," he whispered.

He walked to the door and quietly slipped out. A happy smile spread across Elizabeth's face. This had been one of the best days of her life.


	5. Chapter 5: A Heroic Deed

**Chapter 5: A Heroic Deed**

Eliza beth awoke the next morning and immediately ran to her window. The sky was filled with dark ugly clouds. She ran out of her room and knocked on Lancelot's door. He opened the door immediately and his mouth spread into a wide smile.

"Well good morning, miss," he said.

"Not good morning. It's going to rain. What is a person supposed to do in this place when it rains?" she asked.

"We can go around the castle or down to the pub," he said.

"I don't want tog et a drink. I meant something exciting to do, a bit like yesterday," she explained.

Lancelot looked thoughtful and then grabbed her hand. He lead her down a series of stairs and through a dark wooden door. Inside was a wooden floor with swords and protective gear all over the walls. It was a practice room for swordsmen.

"Why are we here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can you weald sword?" Lancelot asked, ignoring her question for the moment.

"Of course, but-"

"Well, this is a practice room. They have almost any type of sword imaginable. You said you wanted to do something exciting. How about a small sword fight. If you're feeling well enough that is," he said with a grin.

"Well enough? I'm fine," she said, grabbing a sword with a curved blade from the wall.

Lancelot took two identical swords from the wall and swung them in his hands. He gave her a charming grin. Elizabeth swung the blade once in her hand. They stepped forward and swung up. Lancelot's blade hit hers and his second blade held it locked in place.

"I knew the double blades were going to get me into trouble," she laughed. "The warriors from my home, they used to tell tales about one of Arthur's knights. They said he was deadly with his two blades. "

"I didn't know I was so famous," he joked.

Elizabeth slipped her blade out and swung back around to meet Lancelot's two blades. She pushed up against them, and ducked away. They swung up again and slashed to the side. Elizabeth blocked both of the blades again. She was accomplished with swords and she hadn't been up against anyone she couldn't beat. However, today, she didn't think she was going to be the victor. She swung the blade up in a graceful sweep and Lancelot blocked it. She danced away, with the blade out for defense.

"You're good, fair maiden," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth nodded and they crossed blades once more. Lancelot pulled one of his blades free of Elizabeth and held it at her neck, but what he didn't realize was as soon as he had lifted his blade, she had done the same. Both their blades were at each other's necks. Elizabeth laughed and lowered her blade.

"You win, Sir Lancelot," she said with a dramatic bow.

They put the blades back on the wall and walked out of the room.

"That was one of the best matches I've had in a while," he said.

"Yes. Me as well," Elizabeth replied.

They were in the main hall, when Arthur came up to them.

"There's a child missing from the village. The parents think he ran off into the forest. We're going to form a search. Hopefully we will have her back by nightfall," he said before turning to Elizabeth,"You're welcome to come as well."

And with that he strode off to the stables. Lancelot looked at Elizabeth.

"You think I'm going to stay behind?" she asked.

Lancelot shook his head with a grin and they headed off to the stables. He pointed to a chestnut mare.

"Her name is Aura. She used to belong to one of the guards. She should be a good mount for you," he said.

Elizabeth went into the stall and quickly brushed the mare off before putting an extra saddle on her. The mare's bridle was ornamented with gold pieces and it fit her delicate face perfectly. Elizabeth found a spare pair of riding pants and a tunic. She found an empty stall and quickly changed. She pulled her boots on and mounted her mare. The other knights were coming out and Arthur was standing waiting for all them on his gray charger. He spun the horse around and they galloped out through the gate and into the neighboring forest.

"Knights, we are going to go into groups. Bors and Gawain will come with me. Lancelot, Galahad, and Elizabeth will go in the opposite direction.," Arthur said.

They galloped off into the directions Arthur pointed out. Lancelot held up his hand and they slowed to a walk. Elizabeth jumped. The forest was dark and she saw the bushes move. She jumped of her mare and drew her blade. A Woad jumped out. He swung the blade close to her face and she swung back. She slashed him across the chest and ran to Lancelot.

"We're being tracked. They probably have the child. We'll need to travel into one of the villages that is closest. You have to turn here," she said indicating an overgrown path to their left.

She got back on the mare and they cantered down the path. They soon came to a village. A group of Woads blocked their path. Elizabeth stared at them in silence. Lancelot called out to them.

"We're looking for a small child that ran away. Have you seen a lost child?" he asked.

The Woads did not answer. They drew their swords and advanced on the knights. They got off their horses and drew their blades as well. There were maybe 20 Woads against the three of them. Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore. These were not normal Woads. Her mother had told her several months ago these were the Rebel Woads who did not agree with Merlin having a peace with Arthur. She rushed forward with her sword high. She beheaded another Woad as she rushed forward and locked blades with another.

"COVER!" Lancelot yelled and him and Galahad rushed forward.

Together, the three of them annihilated most of the Woads. One was left. He stared at Elizabeth with mean eyes. He knew who she was. He could kill her now. He ran forward. Blade held high. Elizabeth was about to rush forward as well, but Lancelot jumped in and sliced his blade along the man's side. He fell to the ground. Elizabeth gave him a blazing look.

"I could have beaten him," she protested.

Lancelot shrugged and they headed into some of the huts. One hut in the far left had smoke coming from the roof. Elizabeth walked in cautiously. There was a fire blazing inside it. It was no longer contained and it would surely burn the hut to the ground. What interested her the most though, was a young child tied to the bed with a rag over his mouth. Quickly she pulled the rag off and untied him. He looked at her with wide eyes. There was a rush behind her as the fire spread.

"Elizabeth!" Lancelot yelled from outside the hut.

He was about to run in, but Galahad held him back and pointed. Elizabeth came out of the hut. Covered in soot and the boy's blanket had a small flame on it. Lancelot ran up to them and put the small flame out. Elizabeth coughed, trying to get the smoke out of her lungs. Galahad took the young boy and placed him on her horse. Elizabeth started to get up and Lancelot offered her his hand which she took. The trees around them began to shake.

"Hurry! Before more come," Galahad said.

They got on their horses and galloped down the path. The turned onto the main path and met Arthur, however, they didn't stop. Arthur, Bors, and Gawain followed and they rushed behind the safety of the wall. The villagers gathered around them anxiously. Galahad jumped off and helped the boy down. Arthur rushed up.

"What happened?" he asked the boy.

"Them Woads captured me. They said something about a trap. A lady rescued me," he said with a body shaking cough.

"Get him some medicine," Arthur said and turned his horse away.

The knights followed him to the stable, along with a very sooty Elizabeth.

"It was all a trap. To get us into the forest," Lancelot said throwing a dagger into the dirt in anger.

"They were rebel Woads who are not happy with Merlin's alliance with the knights," Elizabeth explained. "They will fight you until the end, Arthur. My mother told me several months ago."

Arthur looked up and sighed. This was not going to pass quickly. He started untacking his horse and the others did the same. Elizabeth headed back up to her room with Lancelot.

"You were brave today. I've never seen anyone so mad at their own people before," Lancelot commented.

"Those weren't my people. My people aren't killers who despise others that do good," she said, her voice tinted with anger.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

"Well, all I can say is that the parents of that boy should be happy you're here. Otherwise, there little boy might have been dead," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You did the same for me," she said with a smile.

She unlocked her room and looked back at Lancelot once. A maid rushed up.

"Mistress, come. Let's get you cleaned up," she said, ushering Elizabeth into the room.

Lancelot didn't realize he had been staring. He quickly shook his head and went into his own room.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Dreary Day

**Chapter 6: Another Dreary Day**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. She had been here three, wonderful days. It was a home to her. Guinevere was here and people who cared about her. And Lancelot. She leaned farther back into the pillow and sighed. She really should get dressed. She threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. She picked out a red dress and a thin blue cloak. She'd be happy in her warrior outfit, but she didn't want to disappoint anyone or seem ungrateful. She threw some cold water on her face from the basin and headed over to the window. Thick gray clouds hung heavily and the whole area seemed to be wrapped in a thick blanket of fog. She gave a groan of utter disappointment. Yet another dreary day inside this castle. At least yesterday they had gone on a mission. However, today, she felt was going to be a very boring day. She flopped back down on the bed only to jump up again in pain as one of her unhealed cuts on her back pulled on her skin.

"Perfect," she muttered sarcastically.

The wound had re-opened. She rushed over to a cabinet on the far wall. She quickly rummaged inside and pulled out a roll of cloth and the ointment from the healer. She hurriedly undressed, not wanting to get any blood on her clothing, and rubbed the ointment onto the wound. She then wrapped the bandage around her middle and back several times and tied it together. There was a rapping on the door and Elizabeth jumped. She had no clothes on!

"Just a minute!" she yelled.

"Aye," said the muffled voice outside the thick door.

She hurriedly pulled her dress on and buttoned the back as far as she could without opening her wound again. She sighed in frustration. Hoping it was the maid as she opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Lancelot. She gave an unsure smile.

"Are you alright in here?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said.

"I just heard some stuff getting knocked over and I wanted to make sure nothing was happening," he explained.

"No, my wound just opened up on my back. I was putting more ointment on it and a new bandage. Erm...actually, can you help me button the last couple buttons at the top of the dress? I couldn't reach because of the damn wound."

"Sure," Lancelot said.

He gently placed her hair over her shoulder.

"All of them?" he asked.

"No, leave two open at the top," she instructed.

Lancelot tried, but he'd never understand how women got these tiny buttons to hold. However, he finished and everything seemed alright.

"Thank you," she said.

"Would you like to go back down to the practice room?" he asked.

"Of course. Could you wait one moment thought?" she asked and hurried back into her room with a grumpy look. As soon as she got dressed, she had to change once again. However, it was a little easier to undo the buttons this time.

Lancelot leaned against the wall outside the room and waited. A few moment later, a fully dressed Woad woman warrior emerged. She gave him a grin.

"Alright. Let's go," she said.

Lancelot laughed. He was in for it today.

They got down to the room and Elizabeth picked up the same sword she had used yesterday. Lancelot once again chose his double blades.

"Ready?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. They circled and then thrust their blades in and blocked. Elizabeth danced away and Lancelot swung the blades in his hands. He came on again, crossing his blades into an X and pushing down on Elizabeth's blade. She pushed up and rolled away. Elizabeth swung her blade into a wide arc and came in for his side and was blocked by Lancelot's double blades once again. They went on for what seemed like hours until Elizabeth's wound opened once again. She cried out as she and Lancelot's swords crossed again. He immediately dropped the two weapons.

"I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, my wound opened after all that. We're going to have to stop," she said, but looked up with a mischievous look. "You're lucky. I had you"

Lancelot laughed and placed the swords back on the wall.

"Only in your dreams, my lady," he said, laughing

Elizabeth laughed as well and headed for the door. Lancelot saw the cloth on her back was soaked through with blood.

"Dammit," he said.

What?" Elizabeth asked.

"We need to hurry to your room. Your back is a mess," he said.

Elizabeth twisted her head as far around as she could and looked down at her back.

"Well, what do you know," she said sarcastically.

Lancelot shook his head and they hurried up to the rooms. They rushed by Bors on the stairs, who made a rude comment as they went by. Laura unlocked the door and showed Lancelot were the ointment was. He had bandaged over a hundred wounds, him being in battle most of the time. He gingerly applied the ointment and then wrapped the bandage around. It was a good thing she had on her Woad outfit.

"All done," he said, putting the supplies away.

"Thank you," she said.

Suddenly, down the corridor a huge crash sounded. They ran out the door and looked down the hall. One of the servants came running by, followed by one of the cooks with a giant cleaver in her hand. Lancelot pulled out a dagger and stopped the two people in their tracks.

"Is there a problem?" he questioned.

"Excuse me sir, but this scoundrel keeps stealing kitchen supplies. He needs to be taught a lesson," the cook said, with a menacing wave of the cleaver.

"Ah. I see. Well that is really Arthur's decision. I'd bring it down to him. Have a wonderful day!" Lancelot said.

The thief looked at him hopelessly and Lancelot just returned to the room. Elizabeth was in a fit of hysterics.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, if you were watching what I was, then you saw a crazed woman running down the halls screaming and waving a meat cleaver," she said, laughing.

Her laughing was obviously contagious, because Lancelot started laughing as well. One of the maids finally came by and asked what the ruckus was about and she told them to be quiet.

"Elizabeth, why don't you change and we'll go down to the pub. Visit the other knights," he said.

She raised her eyebrows but did as he said. She looked in the mirror. She hadn't laughed like that in ages. It was really a hopeless cause to leave when she was healed. Because whether she wanted to believe it or not, she was falling in love with Lancelot. When she had first come she had told herself she couldn't. If he died in battle her life would be over. Or if she died. She couldn't do that to him. But now, she could do nothing about it. And ironically, she was fine with being in love even when she was avoiding it at first. She looked in the mirror one more time and rolled her eyes. She would never understand love.

She walked out the door and locked it. She gave Lancelot a smile and they headed for the pub.

"I was hoping we'd see that cook again," she said.

Lancelot laughed.

As they passed out the door, he looked at the sky. It was past mid-day. Probably almost time for dinner. They walked into the pub, which was loud and rowdy as usual. Bors, who was loudest of all, waved them over. Gawain and Galahad were sitting with him.

"Lancelot! Come have a drink!" Bors said, holding up a glass of ale.

He had probably been drinking for a while and he spilled ale everywhere as he tried to hold it with an unsteady hand. Elizabeth sniggered quietly. This would be quite the comedy tonight. She smiled at the knights and sat down at their table. Lancelot went off to get a drink, leaving Elizabeth at the mercy of Bors, Gawain, and Galahad.

"Bors, I don't believe I've met your wife yet," she said.

"I'll fix that. One moment. OYE! VENORA!" he bellowed.

A red-haired woman appeared with an infant on her hip.

"I'd like ye to meet Elizabeth," he said. "Elizabeth, Venora."

Elizabeth gave the woman a smile. She gave a smile back before turning to Bors. She handed him the infant.

"Watch him for a moment," she commanded.

As soon as the child was in Bors's arms it wailed. Gawain and Galahad both chuckled and got an extremely menacing look from Bors. Yet, they laughed even harder. Elizabeth shook her head in amusement. Lancelot returned with two full mugs of ale. He placed the second on in front of Elizabeth. She nodded her thanks and Lancelot turned to Bors.

"You know Bors, Venora is going to change her mind about marrying you if even your own children don't like you," Lancelot joked.

Bors chucked an empty mug of ale at Lancelot, who ducked. Gawain and Galahad laughed.

A couple hours passed and the pub was becoming increasingly crowded. The owner put more candles into the lamps around the pub. Gawain was telling a story to Elizabeth. It was about one of their battles. She could tell he was exaggerating slightly, but she still enjoyed listening.

"And then, the last warrior came up behind me-"

"And I stuck a sword through one of their guts and they all stopped!" the other three knights said in unison.

"Dammit! You ruined it!" Gawain yelled.

Elizabeth laughed and just to add to the humor she added her own comment.

"Well, Gawain, I'm glad we have a knight as great as you defending us," she said.

Gawain turned a deep shade of pink, which caused Bors, Galahad, and Lancelot to laugh even harder. He hit Galahad in the stomach to shut up, but it was no use. Elizabeth laughed along with them and soon Gawain joined in.

"Well, sir knights, it's been quite the pleasure," she said before heading back up to her room.

"The please was all ours, gentle lady," Bors said after a swig of ale.

She turned and gave him a cheery wave before heading off.

"Ah. Lancelot, if you don't claim her first, you're going to have a lot of competition," Gawain joked.

All the knights laughed. Bors got up, mumbling something about bringing his child home or something of the same sort. Lancelot also headed back up. As he was heading down the dark corridor, he had an uneasy feeling. He went for his swords, but a hand was placed over his mouth and a dagger at his throat. Then he heard a laugh and he knew it was Elizabeth. She had a mischievous grin on her face. Lancelot shook his head and grinned back.

"Well, that was interesting," he said.

Elizabeth just smiled.

"Good night. I thought I'd just try that out before I went to bed. After all, it's been a very dreary day and a girl needs a little fun in her life," she said with mock haughtiness.

She headed to her room and Lancelot followed.

"Am I at the wrong room or are you following me?" she asked.

She smiled to herself with another thought. She looked at Lancelot and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. They stayed there like that for a few minutes before Elizabeth gently disentangled her arms from him and walked back to her room. She shut her door and gave a sigh. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt as if she truly belonged somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7: The Villager

**Chapter 7: The Villager**

There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth groaned and rolled over. She grudgingly got up and answered it. It was Guinevere. She looked just as sleepy as herself.

"Another villager has disappeared," Guinevere said with a yawn.

Elizabeth wasn't sleepy anymore.

"When?!?!?"

"Sometime during the night. They think it was the Rebel Woads again, trying to draw Arthur into the forest," Guinevere explained. "The knights told him not to go."

"He should though! It's one of his citizens," Elizabeth protested.

"That's why I told you. Get Lancelot to go with you. I know you two can get him back," Guinevere said.

"Does Lancelot know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. He was one of the first knights to say Arthur shouldn't go. I figured if you asked him, he would go," she said with a meaningful glance.

_Was her love for Lancelot that obvious?_ Elizabeth wondered.

"Alright. We can't just leave that person out there," she said.

Guinevere smiled and headed back down to Arthur. Elizabeth hurried back into her room and threw her Woad outfit on. She ran to Lancelot's door and knocked. He opened up and his mouth cracked into a big grin when he saw her. He was already dressed and he seemed to be looking at maps.

"I heard about the villager," she said.

"Aye," he said with a suspicious look.

"I'm going to find him. Will you please come with me?" she asked.

Lancelot gave her a look that clearly said he thought this was a stupid idea.

"No, I refuse to go. We're going to risk our lives for a SINGLE person? I would rather not. We cannot take the Woads on ourselves. Just two people," he said.

"Lancelot, do people mean so little to you?" Elizabeth asked getting angrier. "Lancelot, you're a knight! This person needs your help!"

Lancelot ignored her. Elizabeth stared at him with watering eyes. What the hell was the problem?

"Whatever god you worship, I hope he has pity on you," Elizabeth spat. "Did you only rescue me because you wanted pleasurable company?"

"I don't believe in any god. And that is not true," he retorted.

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.

"So you only believe in what you can see and what you can kill? Is that it?" she asked.

Lancelot did not answer and Elizabeth watched him sadly. She slowly sank to the floor and dropped the thick map in her hand. Lancelot walked over and picked it up for her. He sat down next to her. She looked away.

"Lancelot, you have to care if you rescued me. Please," she pleaded.

"Elizabeth, why is this so important to you?" he asked.

"Because I know what it's like to have no hope. To be lost and think no one is going to come. To think you are going to be stuck in that hell for the rest of your days because no one seems to care. Then you came and fought for me and saved me. I've been saved. No one deserves to not be saved. I lived and now, I need to help other people as well. I love people, Lancelot. They're there for you when you're upset and they're there to make you laugh. And some," she said looking him in the eyes,"are there for you to love."

Lancelot sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You saved me. I know you care! I know you want to help people. So why won't you?" she questioned.

"I've had a really close call with death. I'm not afraid of it. It's something that just happens. But I'm sick of people I love dying from battle. I've lost friends who were like brothers. I battle because Arthur is my friend and Commander. And I rescued you because I heard about what they were doing to you. I didn't think you deserved what was happening. I couldn't see an innocent girl going into a fate almost worth than death. And, this villager, if it means that much to rescue him, then I'll go," he said.

Elizabeth looked up.

"Lancelot, I understand what you're saying about battle. The other day I was thinking. I told myself when I first came, I would not fall in love with a knight. If he died, then I'd be devastated. Or what if I died. I couldn't do that to him. But here I am. In love with a knight. And you know what? I'm fine with it. Because the time we have together, will be some of the best times I'll ever have and will always have," she said, taking his hand in hers.

Lancelot pulled her closer to him and they kissed for a while. Elizabeth gently pushed him away for a moment.

"If the maids ever came in-"

"They won't," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Lancelot stood up and fastened the buckles on his arm guards and took his two blades.

"Ready?" he asked with another of his charming grins.

Elizabeth smiled and Lancelot took her hand and pulled her up off the ground. They smiled at each other and headed out the door. The crept quietly by Arthur's study so he wouldn't catch them. They hurried and tacked up their horses. Within minutes, they were on and galloping backwards, away from the wall. The Woads had gotten in someway other than the gate. Elizabeth was beginning to believe there were Woads living in the woods behind the wall. She and Lancelot made good progress and soon they were in the thick of the wood on a dirt path. Elizabeth jumped off and touched the dirt. She looked at a footprint. It was that of a Woad. She was right. The rebels had been living behind the wall. She was moving to get back on her horse and a Woad jumped out of the bushes and held a dagger to her throat. Lancelot immediately held an arrow to his bow.

"Shoot and the girl is finished," the Woad cackled.

Lancelot dropped the bow slightly.

Suddenly, the Woad let out a cry of terror and released Elizabeth. She had stuck her dagger from her belt into the Woads exposed thigh. She twisted away from the man's grasp and pulled out her sword. She ran it through his side.

"We'd better hurry," she said.

"Are you-"

"No time! Let's go!" she said, cutting Lancelot's sentence off.

They galloped farther into the woods. Elizabeth lead the way down the path. Suddenly, she stopped. The tracks led to the left into the bushes. It could be a trap to mislead followers. She decided to stay on the trail. Just to be safe, she threw a rock into the bush. A spiked fence popped up. She had been right. Lancelot looked at her.

"I thought you said you couldn't track?" he said with a grin.

"Never said I couldn't track my own people. I'm a Woad at heart. I know these tricks," she replied.

They pursued on and came to an area were the trees were cleared out and a fire had just been extinguished. Elizabeth looked around wildly. She saw the trees shuffle about up ahead.

"Hurry! This way!" she yelled.

Lancelot thought she quite resembled a tracking dog at this point. She was so rushed to get to those Woads. The image made him crack a smile.

Elizabeth galloped even faster than before. Lancelot was right on her horse's tail. In the bushes ahead, he saw a foot running into the bush. Elizabeth's horse picked up speed and they ran right into the Woads. They turned and drew their swords, axes, and bows. Elizabeth blinked. There were more of them than she had anticipated. Lancelot looked at her, obviously thinking the same thing. She gave him a look. And in that one look, Lancelot knew everything he needed. Together, swords raised high, they charged into the group of Woads. They Woads fought viciously back and unhorsed them.

"Lancelot! At my back!" she yelled.

They stood back to back fighting off the Woads. Elizabeth's old wounds still ached from not being healed properly and she was sure she'd be in pain tomorrow. Yet she still fought. Crossing blades with one and slicing her sword along another's side. She could hear Lancelot's breathing behind her as Woad after Woad fell at his blades. Soon, there were only five left. Lancelot swung the blades in his hands and gave a cocky smile. Two rushed at him and he immediately beheaded one and slashed the other across the chest. Another came at Elizabeth. She had a little more trouble. The man was bigger than her and more powerful. She yelled at Lancelot to spin away. As he did so, she pulled her blade away and spun to the side. She pulled her sword down the man's back. The two remaining Woads ran off. They left a huddled figure in the bushes. Lancelot ran over and untied the blanket wrapped around it. It was the villager. He had a deep slash down one cheek. Lancelot slapped the opposite cheek to try and wake him up. It didn't work. The man's shallow breathing was quick.

"He's alive, but he might not make it much longer. We have to get back quick," Lancelot said urgently.

Elizabeth nodded and helped Lancelot move the man onto his horse. She looked at his face. She hoped they hadn't been too late. She swung up and looked at Lancelot. He had one hand steadying the man on the horse and the other on the reins.

"Elizabeth, we have to hurry. Go as fast as you can. I'll be able to keep up," he said.

A loud bang overhead told them it was the start of a thunder storm. Elizabeth raced through the dark forest. Rains tung her eyes. The thunder up ahead clanged menacingly. She kept looking back at Lancelot to make sur he was ok. Finally they came to the end of the forest. Elizabeth urged her horse on even faster. They were a chestnut blur as they charge through the village. Arthur came running out. Elizabeth jumped off her horse and Lancelot came up a second later with the man. He jumped off and gently pulled the man off. A healer came down and took the man. Arthur looked at Elizabeth and Lancelot. Lancelot had a gash on his arm, which was bleeding pretty badly. Elizabeth had blood dripping down her back, from her old wound, and a long cut down her arm.

Arthur looked serious and grave one moment, and just when they thought they were going to get it, his mouth turned up in a wide smile. They smiled back.

"Well, I had to figure someone would go looking for that villager," Arthur said, smiling wider.

He headed in the direction of the pub with Guinevere. Lancelot looked at Elizabeth and they both grinned like two five-year-olds. Lancelot swept Elizabeth into his arms. He just forgot about the wound in her back.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Maybe we should do this after we get cleaned up," Lancelot laughed.

A healer came up to them a few minutes later.

"Arthur sent me over. He said one of you had a terrible back wound," she said.

"That would be me," Elizabeth said.

The healer looked at it and her eyes got wide. Lancelot held back a snigger.

"Um...alright...well, lets get you back to your room first," she stammered.

She turned to Lancelot.

"I'll see to you right after the young maiden," she said.

They headed up to the rooms. Elizabeth gingerly took off her warrior outfit and the healer washed the wound. It stung somewhat, but not bad. Actually, Elizabeth thought the healer was more disturbed than she was. About a half hour later her back was dressed with an ointment and bandaged. Her arm wasn't that bad and within a few minutes that was bandaged as well. Elizabeth thanked her and picked out a light dress from her closet.

In Lancelot's room, the gash in his arm was deeper than he thought. The healer was having more trouble with it. After a while, she had that bandaged as well. It was extremely stiff. He tried to move it again and the healer rolled her eyes and left the room. He quickly changed into something to go down to the pub. He went and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?" Lancelot asked.

The door opened.

"Yes I am," she replied. "However, I think I'm going to stay here. I can only listen to Bors for so long."

Lancelot laughed. That was very, very true.

"Alright, well, you won't even come for a few minutes?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him and threw her hands up.

"Fine," she said.

They headed down to the pub. When they walked in, Gawain immediately grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her over to his table.

"What are you doing tonight?" Gawain asked with a slight slur in his voice.

"Um...well, I'm getting a drink and then going back to my room," she said.

She gingerly picked Gawain's hand off her should and walked away. Lancelot handed her a mug of ale. Bors came up and started a conversation.

"Is it true that Elizabeth followed Woad tracks and that only the two of you took out over 50 Woads?" Bors asked.

"Aye," Lancelot answered. "Elizabeth found the way through."

Elizabeth smiled.

Bors's wife Venora was singing a song with several other women in the middle of the pub. Elizabeth sat on a chair and listened for a little while, before the day started catching up with her. She told Lancelot she was leaving and headed up to her room. He decided to follow her. Just in case. Sure enough, as soon as she got to the entrance, a figure jumped out and grabbed her. Lancelot ran up and pulled his sword out. He pulled Elizabeth from the man's grasp and held his sword to his throat.

"Why are you here?" Lancelot yelled.

"I'm supposed to kill the girl," the Woad choked.

Lancelot slit his throat and quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand. She was shaking slightly.

"Come. I'll take you to your room. Maybe I should sleep on your couch just in case. This little attack means they know who we are," Lancelot said.

"Aye. I should have some extra blankets," she said.

They headed up to the room. Lancelot had his blade drawn the entire time. They reached the room safely and Lancelot did a check before locking the door.

"Well, no one is in here at least," she said.

She spread some blankets out on the couch and put some extra pillows.

"I'll sleep on the couch," she said.

Lancelot protested, but it was no use arguing with her. Elizabeth fell a sleep almost the instant her head hit the pillows she had placed on the couch. She woke up in the middle of the night. Lancelot was standing above her.

"What?' she said groggily.

"You were yelling. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just...well...some stuff bothers me at night. It'll pass," she said.

Lancelot sat down next to her.

"I was thinking before about how you were saying that I had saved you, but you saved me too," he said.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"You showed me a different side of life. Also how to have faith in what I believe in. I could have ended up an unhappy person who never really experienced life," he said, gently placing a hand on her face.

Elizabeth gave a smile and leaned her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and they stayed that way until morning. Finally understanding what brought people together.


	8. Chapter 8: A Strange Visitor

**Chapter 8: A Strange Visitor**

The warm sun washed over Elizabeth's face and she opened her eyes. Lancelot was right next to her and she shook him awake.

"Lancelot, wake up! We finally get a sunny day and you are going to sleep through it?" she asked in disbelief.

"After last night, yes I am," he replied and closed his eyes again.

Elizabeth pushed him off the couch and she got up and pulled out riding pants and a light shirt. Lancelot sleepily walked out the door, but forgot his room was locked and almost walked into the door. Elizabeth shook her head with a smile. She cleaned up her room quick and then pulled on her riding boots.

"Well, I guess I'll show you your surprise now," Lancelot said from the doorway.

"What surprise?" she asked suspiciously.

"The one that arrived late last night. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he said.

Elizabeth tried to get some hints out of him, but he was silent all the way down to the stables. When they were almost there, Lancelot ran ahead. Elizabeth followed and ran into a big, black horse which was standing in the middle of the dark barn. The horse turned around to look at her. Someone turned a lamp on up ahead and she grabbed the horse's halter so he wouldn't run away.

"Surprise," Lancelot said. "I had him taken here from a breeder. He's young, but fearless and he'll be a good mount for you."

Elizabeth gave Lancelot a huge hug.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"I noticed the mare was a little too small for your height," he said simply, looking at Elizabeth's tall, thin frame. She was nearly as tall as him.

"Ready to go for a ride?" she asked, with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Lancelot nodded and they hurriedly tacked up their horses. Elizabeth was so excited. There was new tack for her as well. A black saddle with gold accents and a matching bridle. The saddle blanket was dark blue and make of an extremely soft material. She finished tacking up and pulled herself up into the saddle. The horse pawed the ground impatiently as Lancelot rode up.

"You going to name him, or just call him 'Horse'?" he joked.

"I think I"m going to call him, Darkness, for his coloring," she said.

Lancelot nodded and they walked out of the stable area. They turned onto a road that went around the entire village.

"How about we go three times around. Winner, doesn't have to dump a bucket of...water on Bors' head," he said.

"Deal," Elizabeth agreed.

"Alright. Ready, GO!" Lancelot yelled.

The two horses bolted from the start and they raced neck and neck for the first few feet. Lancelot pushed his horse on and let him stretch his neck out. Elizabeth looked. The horse wouldn't make it all the way around like that, however, he might be trying to fool her. She had a lot of horse under her. She could feel his powerful muscles moving as he glided effortlessly over the dirt. Lancelot started to draw away and she saw him pull back a little bit on the reins. His horse started to bend his neck and collect himself. Elizabeth seized the chance, she urged Darkness on. He switched leads and picked up another speed. It felt like floating. His hooves didn't seem to touch the ground. She flew by Lancelot and rounded a bend. The rode by the edge of the forest and several arrows came pelting out. Elizabeth pulled back and Darkness stopped immediately. Lancelot pulled up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a worried expression crossing his face.

"Yes, follow me, we're going to run into the village and go tell Arthur. They villagers are in danger if this continues," she said.

Lancelot nodded and the galloped into the center of the village. They went through peoples' yards and down narrow dirt paths until they finally came back to the stable. Quickly, the untacked and cooled the horses off. Bors came in the barn and Elizabeth seized the chance. She dumped a bucket of water from the horse trough on top of him. He swore and chased her out of the barn.

They headed up to the castle and into Arthur's study. He smiled when he saw them. His expression changed when he looked at their faces though.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Woads are shooting arrows out of the forest and coming onto the grounds. Last night I killed a Woad after he jumped Elizabeth. They know who's been in their forests and they're determined to kill us. The villagers near that part of the forest could be in danger," Lancelot explained.

"I cannot post men there. It would be target practice for the Woads," Arthur said.

"Well, what if you moved the people in the farthest away homes more forward? Have them move in with friends," Lancelot suggested.

"I don't think there is that much room in the other homes," Arthur replied.

"We could build a temporary home closer to the front that you can put several families in. However, that will take time and they need somewhere to stay in the mean time," Elizabeth suggested.

"No, I guess the best idea is to move them in with other families," Arthur said. "We'll start moving people in a few hours."

Elizabeth and Lancelot both nodded and walked out of the room.

Guinevere came up to them. She had a stooped figure behind her.

"Elizabeth, I had a person here asking for you. She wanted to speak with you," Guinevere said, and looked at Lancelot. "In private that is. You can use one of the spare rooms."

Lancelot clearly did not want to leave Elizabeth with this strange woman. Elizabeth saw his look and touched his arm.

"I'll be fine," she said.

Lancelot shook his head and headed back down to the stables. Elizabeth slowly lifted the woman's hood off. She let out a cry of joy.

"Mother! How-"

"Merlin told me. I have some information that may interest you. You friend is very charming," she said, speaking of Lancelot.

"He's the one that saved me from Father," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, Guinevere said there was a spare room. I suggest we talk there," he mother said.

They walked up to the room Guinevere had indicated and sat down around a small table.

Elizabeth told her mother about how Lancelot had rescued her and about the Woad attacks. She told her about the castle and how it had become like her home.

"Well, I'm not surprised," her mother laughed.

"Mum, you look so different. Your face is different as well," Elizabeth said sadly.

"My dear girl, I won't live much longer. I came to see you and tell you what the Woads are planning. They want to launch an enormous attack on Hadrian's Wall. They will attack from the woods in the wall and from woods around the wall. I don't know when. They need to build their weapons and plan their attack. But you NEED to be ready. Merlin, may help. You need to speak with him. Your Roman guards are gone. All that is left here are the knights and village guards. You need reinforcement."

"You need to tell this to Arthur," Elizabeth said. "He's the one that needs to know."

"Yes, I will later, but I want you and Guinevere to go to Merlin. Take your knight friend as well. But you must hurry," her mother instructed. " And don't let Arthur go with you."

"Why not?"

"You could be ambushed or he could be captured," her mother answered.

"Mum, Arthur is the greatest of warriors," Elizabeth replied.

"So is Lancelot, but I heard he was almost killed in his battle with the Saxons. Anything could happen," her mother retorted.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She had been in this room with her mother for an hour and something was not right.

"How old am I, Mum?" she asked quickly.

"Well...you're umm...it's been a while," her mother said.

"Really. I'm in my twenty-seventh year. My mother would know that. What am I afraid of?" she questioned.

"Well...you're afraid of...-"

She didn't have a chance to finish. Elizabeth pulled on the hair on her head and it came off. Elizabeth wasn't surprised. It wasn't her mother at all. Just a young female Woad dressed to be her. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at Elizabeth with hostile eyes.

"You wanted to get Arthur's defenders out of the castle so that he would have only a few people here and you could kill him. Am I right?" Elizabeth shouted.

The Woad didn't answer and Elizabeth held her against the wall by her neck.

"Yes! We killed your mother. It was my job to take care of you today!" the Woad choked out.

Guinevere, who had heard the nosie came rushing in with.

"Go get Lancelot or Arthur," she told Guinevere.

Guinevere ran back out the door and appeared a couple minutes later with Lancelot. They walked into the room and heard the clanging of swords. The young Woad was fighting Elizabeth with every inch of life she had. Lancelot drew his blades and stood next to Elizabeth. The girl stopped fighting and stared at them. She raised her blade and ran at Elizabeth and Lancelot cut her down. He immediately turned to Elizabeth.

"What happened?"

Elizabeth told them what the Woad had said, about the attack and going to Merlin and leaving Arthur here. Then about how it hadn't been her mother.

"She did give us valuable information though, the fool. She must have thought she was going to kill you. We must go to Merlin. We're going to need his help," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth nodded. Guinevere looked at her quick before answering Lancelot.

"I'll go tell Arthur," she said, and swept out of the room.

Lancelot looked at Elizabeth. She ran out and up the hill to the garden. Lancelot shut the door and ran out after her. She was sitting on a ledge overlooking the rolling, green hills. Her head was on her knees.

Lancelot sat down next to her. She picked her head up and looked out at the hills.

"You know, I always thought this was the best view from up here," he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I can't believe she's dead. I have no one now. No family," she said sadly.

Lancelot wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Were you planning on going back to live with her?" Lancelot said.

"I don't know. Probably not, but she was still my mother," Elizabeth said, as another fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face.

"I haven't seen my family in 15 years. I miss them everyday. I miss my father and everyone back home. It gets easier as time goes on," he said.

They sat there for a little while and stared out.

"What bothers me is she was killed by her own people. She's probably sitting somewhere dead in the forest. No burial, nothing. Just left there. I feel she never had a good life like she deserved. My father abused her and I couldn't help her. She watched her child get beaten. Who wants a life like that?"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"She must have done something right because people here think you're wonderful. Elizabeth, I'm sure she loved you to the end," Lancelot said.

She gave him a small smile.

A small breeze went by and lifted Elizabeth's hair a little bit. The sun shone on her face and gave her an orange glow. Her blonde hair seemed to be made of the sun itself.

"I'm going to the stables," she said.

Lancelot watched her go. He was tempted to follow her, but he really thought he should help take care of that person that he had killed. He walked back to the castle and found Arthur in the room.

"We need to tighten our guard. They're getting around the castle easily. Elizabeth has had some close calls now," Arthur said.

"Yes she has. It's because he father was a leading supporter of the Rebels. They see her as being on our side now. She's fair game to them," Lancelot replied.

He and Arthur talked for a little while about the Woads and how things had been going. They lifted the body onto the stretcher they had made and carried it out. They would leave it at the edge of the forest for the Woads. The climbed onto their horses and hooked it behind them and took it to the forest. Lancelot unhooked it from Arthur's horse and told him to stay farther back in case something came out suddenly. Arthur didn't listen entirely. He stayed behind Lancelot, but didn't rush up to the forest. The placed the body on the ground. An arrow came whizzing by, missing Lancelot's face by inches. An arrow came by in retreat. A rider on a black horse cantered by, launching an assail of arrows. It was Elizabeth. The arrows from the forest stopped and the three riders galloped back into the village. Elizabeth turned backwards and kept shooting to keep the Woads at bay. She watched as several men went out and picked up the body.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Arthur said.

He and Lancelot had drawn their swords incase any of the Rebels ran out.

"I saw you leave and I decided to follow when I saw what you were dragging," she said.

Arthur laughed.

"I thought I saw something in the barn."

Elizabeth grinned.

"Have you told the villagers about the move?" she asked.

"I had messengers go to the houses in back. I will explain to them once we're done in the stables," he said.

Elizabeth rode up ahead. The Rebels were getting out of hand. Sneaking into the castle, impersonating other people, and capturing innocent villagers. They would have to endure for a while longer though. If they attacked now, the Rebel Woads would be unprepared and only send out their worst, leaving behind their weapons and best warriors.

A little while later, the sun was going down and the crowd of villagers were listening to Arthur. He told them about the Rebels and how they had to take pre-cautions. They didn't know how long it was going to last. Elizabeth stood off to the side, leaning against a tree. Lancelot walked up.

"More villagers are going to disappear," she said.

"Aye. They will. I heard that the man we rescued yesterday died from failed breathing," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly.

"The Rebels will fight us to the end. Arthur needs to talk to Merlin and train some of the villagers. We have a long time before the actual war. However, we'll have frequent visits from Rebels and small skirmishes," she said. "I'm up for it. What about you?"

Lancelot grinned.

"I'm in as well. I must say, you heal quick. You haven't had a day that has been uneventful," Lancelot commented.

Elizabeth grinned. She had healed quicker than they had said. Her back was starting to scab over. Finally. And her other cuts didn't hurt at all. Her bruises were starting to fade too.

They looked back at the crowd of villagers. Gawain and Galahad walked up. Gawain thumped Lancelot on the back. He turned to Elizabeth.

"Bors is plotting his revenge, young maiden," he said.

Galahad sniggered in the background. Elizabeth flashed a smile.

"Well, I'm ready for it," she said.

The villagers had suddenly started yelling questions. Arthur held up his hands for silence.

"If you just do as you have been instructed, the attacks will be kept at a minimum and the guards will be able to handle it," he said.

He headed back up to the castle. The people immediately started talking and yelling as they headed back towards their homes.

"Ah. These people aren't going to listen," Gawain said.

"Well, I'm going to go polish my armor seeing as I'm going to need it in the future," Galahad mused.

They headed back to talk with Arthur and in search of Bors.

A young boy ran up to Elizabeth with a white flower in his hand. She knelt down and smiled at him. It was the boy she had rescued. He blushed and handed her the flower before running back to his home. Lancelot laughed.

"See! Even the villagers love you!" he said.

Elizabeth looked at the flower with a smile on her face. They headed up to see what Arthur had to say. They were going up the path and there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Nice try, Bors!" Elizabeth yelled, still staring at the flower.

"Dammit!" Bors muttered.

Elizabeth and Lancelot started laughing once more. Bors came out of the bushes, covered in dirt and leaves.

"And where 'xactly are you two 'eaded?" he asked.

"To see Arthur. You should come," Lancelot said.

Bors nodded and followed them to the round table. Elizabeth had seen it a few times now, but it was still amazing to her. It was a legend, the elders used to tell to the young Woads. And here she was, sitting at it, with Arthur and his knights.

"The villagers did not take our plight very well," Arthur said.

"We suspected as much when we heard them yelling," Gawain said.

"What's your plan?" Galahad asked.

"We're going to keep guards on duty night and day. Knights, you will watch during the day. I will go to Merlin and ask for his help," Arthur said, with a look at Elizabeth.

The knights nodded.

"You won't go alone," Lancelot said. "I will go."

"As will I," Elizabeth said.

Bors, Gawain, and Galahad agreed to go as well. Elizabeth smiled. Guinevere stood up.

"I will come," she said.

Elizabeth smiled even wider.

Arthur looked around the table at all of them.

"We'll go in a few days. I want time to make sure the villagers obey," he said.

Everyone agreed and left the room, except for Arthur and Guinevere.

"You don't have to come," Arthur said to her.

"I want to," she said, lacing her fingers through his.

She smiled up at him.

Meanwhile, down in the pub, Lancelot was playing a game of dice and Elizabeth was talking with one of the bar maids.

"Miss, most the villagers have been saying how terribly brave ye are. I think it's good to see a woman who isn't afraid to fight," the bar maid said with a bright smile.

She extended her hand.

"My name is Anne. I've been behind the wall for a while now," she continued. "It has been quite amazing growing up around these knights. They're legends"

"Yes. They truly are," Elizabeth said, with a soft look in her eyes.

"Well, I have to go serve dinner. It was nice talking with you," Anne said.

Elizabeth watched her go and looked out at the sky. It was turning to a bright pink as the sun disappeared along the horizon. There was a light breeze and it floated by her face. The cool air felt good and the sun was beautiful. She wished all evenings could be as this one. She went to the counter and got a small mug of ale. She had never had ale this much in her entire life. It wasn't her favorite drink, but she didn't care much. She sat down at a table with Bors and watched Lancelot play dice. She never could understand that game.

"Ye planning on staying with us?" Bors asked. " Ye seem healed."

"I am not quite sure. I will stay until the Woad battle ends however," she said.

Bors nodded his head and took a big gulp of ale.

" 'Scuse me, Miss," he said, and got up from the table to go get another mug.

Lancelot finished his game and walked over to the table. Elizabeth had been staring at the sunset again and Lancelot followed her gaze.

"It's so peaceful out there. The sun and the breeze. You just feel like you're in a different world," Elizabeth said.

"Mmmm," Lancelot said, not having anything better to say.

Elizabeth's hands were resting on the table. She had long, thin fingers, which helped her archery skill. Lancelot placed a callused hand on hers. She looked at him and smiled. They sat there for a little while, watching the sun go down until the sky was a purplish-blue color. The stars were starting to come into view and the night was silent, except for the nosie of the pub of course.

"Elizabeth, we can go back if you would like," he said.

"I'm not in a rush," she replied.

"I wanted to ask you the other day. Do you sing at all?" he asked.

"Yes, but only Woad songs. I don't think anyone would like to hear those right now," she said with a laugh.

"You're probably right."

Lancelot looked back at Elizabeth and noticed a long silver chain hanging from her neck. There was a pendant at the end. He gently placed it in his hand.

"It was my warrior symbol," she said. "I had the image of a running horse."

Lancelot nodded.

Elizabeth had been thinking the entire night. She wanted to help all she could. These people had taken her in and cared for her. She looked back up at Lancelot.

"You've been awfully quiet all night," he said.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just thinking of plans and how to persuade Merlin," she explained.

She stood up.

"Lancelot, you can stay. I'll be careful heading back. I promise," she said, flashing him a gorgeous smile.

Lancelot shook his head.

"I'd feel better if I came. Nothing is really going on here anyways. Bors had to leave and Gawain is talking with Arthur," he said.

So, they headed back up. There was no ambush this time. However, as last night, Lancelot checked both rooms. He came back in.

"Nothing. They're probably coming up with another way of a surprise attack," he mused.

Elizabeth made a face and re-started the fire. She sat on the couch, still lost in thought. Lancelot turned the huge key in the lock and shut the door. He sat on a foot stool in front of the fire and the room was quiet except for the cackle of the fire. Lancelot moved next to her and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly closed her eyes, seeing nothing else but darkness. A small smile played on her lips and she fell into a sound sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: A Quiet Day

**Chapter 9: A Quiet Day**

Elizabeth woke up and saw that the fire had gone out, but the sun from yesterday was back. Lancelot was also gone which was odd. She got up quickly and opened her door. Down the hall, his door was open and voices were coming from it. She hurried down and found Arthur talking with Lancelot. She knocked on the door and both men looked up.

"Come in, Elizabeth," Arthur said.

She walked in with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Figuring plans of attack," Arthur answered.

"You aren't planning on attacking in a couple days are you?" she wondered.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Well, yes. If you attack now, the Rebels will send out their weaker warriors. They do not have all of their weapons created and they will hold them off along with the better warriors. They will kill as many in the first skirmish. We will be weakened. The next force will come out and we will stand little chance. However, if you wait, you can use our full force against theirs' and we have a better chance of success," she explained.

"Interesting theory,"Arthur said.

"I am not trying to aid the Rebels. No Woad society can take me back in. I have killed on my people's soil. I have allied myself with the people they see as their enemy. I am no longer a Woad to them. I will most likely live in your world for the rest of my life. Why would I danger that?" she asked.

Arthur nodded and looked at Lancelot.

"She's right. The small attacks on the villagers are mostly to wear us down and let us know what they think," Lancelot said.

"So what do we do?" Arthur said, looking at Elizabeth.

"We go to Merlin. Ask him to help us. We train the villagers who are able. And we wait. The Rebels will most likely come to us," she said.

"We shall go see Merlin as soon as we can. I'll leave the guards in charge of training the young men. I'm going to inform the others," he said.

Arthur left the room and Lancelot spoke.

"I'll never understand why your own people wouldn't want you," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. She left the room and went back into her own. They would possibly be riding again so she dressed for it. She checked the bandage on her back. The wound didn't seem like it would open anytime soon, but she put a lighter bandage on just in case. She was heading back out the door and on her table was a new sword. Next to it was a set of knives and a bow with arrows. They were all laying on top of a banner of a running horse. Elizabeth let out a small gasp as Lancelot walked in.

"I see you've found your new weapons," he said.

"Who-"

"Arthur had them made for you. As a thank you for all your help," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth grinned.

"He wanted to get you armor, but I told him you probably would not wear it," Lancelot laughed.

She nodded. He was right.

"Would you like to test the sword out?" he asked.

"Of course!"

She lifted the new sword. The blade was curved and the hilt was designed with different patterns and there was a single gem in the center of it. The new metal shone and she could see her reflection in it. She placed it in its sheath and buckled it around her waist. They headed down to the practice room and found it already occupied. One of the young guards was practicing against a senior guard. They were good, but some of their movements were not very strong and their foot work was not the best. Elizabeth held up her hands. The two men stopped and she walked up to them.

"Lad, what's your name?" she asked the younger man.

"Thomas," he replied.

"Thomas, your foot work needs a little bit of work. Try to separate your feet a little more and make sure you always watch your opponent. Your foot work should match how you fight with your sword. Watch," she said.

Lancelot walked up and they gave a brief example. Elizabeth walked back to the two men and Thomas, having watched for a few moments, improved a little bit. They kept going and he took her advice and followed his movements instead of being all over the place.

"Better," she said.

Lancelot was with the other guard looking at his sword. It was a the wrong size and he handed him a longer, thinner sword. The man tried it and was at first surprised at its weight. After a little while, he got used to it. The two men fought more and Elizabeth thought they were much improved. She smiled. This was a small step to helping prepare the villagers. Soon they were finished and Elizabeth and Lancelot got ready to begin.

"You think enough villagers will be trained by the time the Rebels attack?"Lancelot asked, whiled blocking a blow from Elizabeth's sword.

"Some may be trained. It will be hard," she said, as she spun away from Lancelot's swords.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. They stopped for a minute.

"What if the Rebels attack from the back woods, behind the wall? The villagers will be in the middle!" he said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She brought her sword in an arc and Lancelot blocked it.

"Arthur probably has a plan," she said optimistically.

"I don't know. He was planning on attacking them in their own woods and nowhere near the wall," he said.

They thrust their swords in and Lancelot crossed his blades together, blocking Elizabeth's blade. He spun around and was behind her. Elizabeth quickly darted to the side and brought the blade around in a sweeping motion. Lancelot stepped back and lunged in with both swords. Elizabeth blocked, which was difficult, blocking two swords with one. She pulled the blade free and moved behind Lancelot and placed her blade at his back. However, Lancelot was swift and before she could bring the blade to his neck he spun away and crossed his blades with Elizabeth's. He smirked, thinking it would be an easy victory from here. However, she had one more trick up her sleeve. She pushed against his blades and freed hers. She was on the ground and she somersaulted to the side and crouched on her knee for a moment. Their swords met again and they continued to fight. Lancelot once again had Elizabeth on her knees. This was her chance. She rolled to the side and stood up and quickly tried to press her blade to his throat. Lancelot caught her just in time. They lowered their swords.

"Well done," he said.

Elizabeth grinned.

"Aye. Thank you. You as well," she said.

They sheathed their swords and headed outside. Guinevere stopped them on the steps. She had a bow in her hand and looked as if she was headed down to the archery court.

"Would either of you care to come?" she asked.

"I'll go," Elizabeth said.

Lancelot nodded as well.

"Arthur told me about your plan," Guinevere said.

"Mmm."

"I think you're right. It was clever and it'll save our defense," she said.

They arrived in the archery court and Elizabeth picked up a spare bow. She put a new string on it and took a handful of arrows. The targets had been moved back since the last time she had been there. Elizabeth still had no problem hitting them and neither did anyone else. Guinevere grinned.

"Good to know you haven't changed," she said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth aimed at the target and released the arrow. It flew straight and buried itself in the target. She smiled at Guinevere.

"Good to know I haven't gotten worse," she joked.

"You two have been the talk behind the wall," Guinevere stated.

"Really?" said Lancelot.

"Yes. They describe you as fiery warriors who slay anyone who tries to fight you. Your swords flash as you down enemy after enemy. To them you are like gods," Guinevere laughed.

Elizabeth shook her head. Sometimes, people just needed someone they believed could save them. Someone they believed in.

They finished at the archery court and Guinevere headed back up to Arthur. Elizabeth and Lancelot went to Hope Garden and sat on the stone wall again. She stretched her arms above her head and the sun lit upon her face. She smiled.

"Lancelot, what do you think of the people believing you to be a god?" she asked.

"I don't believe in a god, so why would I even listen to that foolery?" he retorted.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"I was just asking," she said.

"Sorry," he replied, looking out at the sun.

Like yesterday, the sun was about to start setting. The flowers behind them were colorful and the sun bounced off their shiny petals. Elizabeth took it all in. The woods she had lived in had been beautiful as well. However, they had been dark and mostly green. Here, on this hill, she was surrounded by a riot of color which she had never before witnessed as so in her dreary brown world. The sun was also a sight to see over the hill. Everything around it was transformed by its golden rays.

"This place is so beautiful," she murmured.

Lancelot looked at her. He had never spent as much time on this hill. Sure, it was beautiful, but he could think of other things and right now his eyes drifted to Elizabeth. She was so changed from when she came. For one thing, she smiled more and there was a brighter sparkle to her clear, blue eyes. He had gone after many women in his life, but Elizabeth was different. Much different.

There was some commotion as some young boys ran out and were play fighting at the base of the hill. Elizabeth's attention was brought away from the sun. She listened to the boys as they yelled to each other.

"I will be Arthur!" one yelled to his friends.

"And I shall be Lancelot," another said.

Another young boy came up and laughed. He was a bit older than the other two and a bit annoyed by them.

"And I will be a great leader of an enemy force! Dare you defeat me?" he said haughtily.

They immediately began their sword play. Elizabeth watched in fascination. The older boy was talented. He wielded his blade like a knife. He must have been taught with knives because the sword seemed awkward in his hands. The two younger boys had wooden practice swords and they banged them around carelessly. Lancelot wrinkled his nose at the boy carrying the two swords. The boy flipped them in the air and dropped them and turned scarlet at the guffaws of his fellows.

"I don't really look like that do I?" Lancelot asked jokingly.

"No, you're much worse," Elizabeth said. "We should go help them."

"Actually, I'm quite enjoying this," Lancelot said.

"Come on you!" Elizabeth growled, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the steps.

The boys dropped their act when they walked up to them.

The boy pretending to be Lancelot immediately blushed and dropped his two swords. Elizabeth walked up to him and placed the blades in his hands. Then whipped out her own blade and she picked up a spare sword which the boys had brought along. It was a real steel sword instead of a practice one. She picked up the two blades and twirled the hilts in her hands.

"Watch me," she said.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. This would be good. As far as he knew, Elizabeth did not know how to use two swords. What happened next shocked him.

She looked at him and told him to take out one sword. He slowly drew the blade and they fought. She blocked with crossed blades and swung the blades in expertly.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked in amazement.

"I never said I didn't know some," she said.

The boys watched in amazement as their hero, Lancelot, fought against a woman. Finally, they stopped and Elizabeth dropped the extra sword and walked over to the boy.

"You need to adjust your grip on the sword and might I suggest only using one. Two swords is a bit tricky," she said.

The boy nodded. The other two stared at them a bit before the older boy came up to them.

"What do you think of knives?" he asked.

"After watching you, I think you should use them. You'd be good," Lancelot said.

The boy grinned.

"I am Michael. I've practiced with knives for a few years now. The sword is new to me," he said.

"Not everyone can use a sword," Elizabeth commented.

He nodded.

The other boy came up to them and looked at Elizabeth.

"Miss, please excuse me but, I can't help wonder how you do it? Being a woman an' all," he said.

Elizabeth didn't say anything at first.

"I would be happy to one day be half as good as you or any of Arthur's knights. The Woads are right letting their women fight," the boy said.

"Aye," murmured the others in agreement.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Well lads, it's been a pleasure," she said.

The boys grinned and ran off. Lancelot looked at her with a quizzical smile on his face.

"Where in the world did you pick up how to use double swords?" he asked.

"From you," she said. "And practice when I was still living as a Woad. I had seen you on numerous occasions using those swords and it took me several years to accomplish it. I still prefer the single sword. Two is quite difficult."

Lancelot grinned and shook his head. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Are you enjoying this day? We haven't been raided once. It kind of makes me wonder a bit," she said.

"It is nice, but I wish that we could just get the entire thing over. It's a little difficult, to listen to all the people and be thinking that there's going to be a battle soon," he said.

Elizabeth nodded. He was right. Waiting for a battle was a difficult thing. You were anxious and it mostly put everyone around you over the edge. They walked up through Hope Garden once more and Elizabeth stopped for several seconds and she stared at the setting sun. It was so powerful. People for ages had feared it and worshiped it.

"Elizabeth?" Lancelot called from the end of the garden.

"Sorry! Coming," she called back.

With one last look at the sun, she caught up with Lancelot.

"What are we going to do tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I was going down to the pub-"

"Of course, what else do you do!" Elizabeth laughed.

Lancelot smiled.

"How about a quick ride before it gets dark?" he asked.

"Sure!" she agreed.

They headed down to the stable and found Gawain in there.

"Elizabeth! Come down for a drink! I have another story for you," he said.

"Of course, Gawain. And I have a story for you too," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Elizabeth slid the bit into her horse's mouth and quickly buckled the straps. She put her saddle on and quickly led Darkness out to meet Lancelot. She was early and she rubbed Darkness's face and played with his ears. He closed his eyes, loving the attention. Lancelot came out and they mounted up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Follow me," Lancelot said, spurring his horse forward.

Elizabeth nudged Darkness forward as well and they galloped out to the wall. It was a wonderful feeling.The setting sun in the distance and wind rushing around them. Elizabeth sped up a bit and Darkness surged up next to Lancelot's horse. She smiled broadly. The gates before them opened and they cantered out into the open hills. Elizabeth didn't know how long they had been gone, but the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky.

"Lancelot!" she yelled.

Lancelot drew his horse to a stop and grinned.

"What? Tired already?" he asked.

"No, the sun is going down and we still need to get back," she said.

"Ah. Right," he said.

So, they turned the horses towards home and galloped back. Elizabeth's hair flew out behind her in the breeze. The guards on the wall saw them approach and the scene before them was quite entrancing. The sun, bleaching everything golden, and then the two riders who seemed to gallop out of it. They yelled down to open the gate. Elizabeth and Lancelot galloped through.

"That was wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed as they approached the stable.

"There's not many days like this," he said.

Elizabeth agreed and they untacked their horses. She was walking Darkness out when two boys ran by, one accidently hit Darkness with the clothes he was trailing behind him, in the wind. Darkness spooked at the odd feeling going by him.

"It's alright, Darkie. Shhh," Elizabeth said soothingly.

The big horse flicked his ears back and forth and his nostrils were dilated with anxiety. He slowly calmed down and Elizabeth rubbed his face. He was still young. She brought him to his stall and walked out. Lancelot walked up to her.

"Damn kids running around like maniacs," he grumbled.

"I saw. They spooked Darkness," she said.

Lancelot shook his head.

"This whole war and battle ordeal is getting to everyone's heads," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and they headed down to the bar. It was getting dark and the sky behind them was turning a purplish-pink. The pub was extremely noisy and Elizabeth headed over to where Gawain and Galahad were standing. They were throwing knives at a board. She picked up one of the knives and chucked it at the board. It hit just outside the center. The two men turned around and grinned. Gawain ran over and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Maiden, you said you had a story for me. Let's hear it," he said.

Elizabeth smiled and launched into a totally fake story of how she had been in a battle and how the men they were fighting were as tall as trees and they had enormous broadswords which could bring down a castle wall. Then she said how she had crossed swords with one of these men and he had sliced her shoulder and she gave a thrust and pushed her sword through his heart. His death scared the others and they retreated somewhat, the Woads then were able to beat them back entirely. She grinned.

"That was very good," Gawain said.

"Thank you."

"However-"

"My lady, Gawain is not boring you again with his stories is he?" Galahad cut him off, as he walked up to them.

"No, quite the opposite actually. I was boring him," she said.

"Really?" Galahad asked.

"Excuse me gentleman, I'm off to talk with someone," she said, standing up from the table.

Galahad stared after her and Gawain hit him.

"You always interrupt me!" he said crossly.

Galahad did not answer. Just smiled.

"Galahad, I'd be careful, you're acting more like Lancelot," he said mockingly.

Galahad shot him a dark look and then the two men laughed. Bors came up behind them, mug of ale in hand.

"Entertaining the young lady?" he asked them.

"Aye," they answered and started laughing all over again.

Elizabeth found Lancelot throwing knives. He was very good, which she expected form a knight. He noticed her and handed her three knives.

"Care to try?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered.

He threw the first knife. It was a fair throw. Not far from the target, but not exactly close. Elizabeth threw her knife and it was outside the circle. Lancelot raised his eyebrows and threw another. This one was right next to Elizabeth's.

"Have you played before?" he laughed, as another of her knives was thrown and landed in the circle.

"No, but it's like throwing knives at an enemy. You've always got a target," she said, with a grin.

Lancelot threw another knife and it finally landed neatly in the center of the circle. Elizabeth's next one did too. She walked up and pulled them out.

"One of the knights, Tristan, he used to throw a knife and it would hit the hilt of the knife previously in there," he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Sounds tricky," she said.

She picked up two knives. One she threw at the board and the second she threw at the knife. She missed.

"Very tricky," she said with a laugh.

"Aye," Lancelot said.

They walked back over to the table where the other knights were sitting. Bors was complaining loudly about something when Vanora came up. She yelled at Bors for something and dragged him away at the sniggers of Gawain and Galahad. One of the barmaids came over and Galahad pulled her onto his lap and the two men drank and talked loudly with the woman still with them. Elizabeth looked at Lancelot.

"They do this often?" she asked.

"Every night," he said.

"Ah. I see."

"It's what we did for the years we were in service. After coming back from a journey, this place looked mighty welcoming and pleasure was what helped," he explained.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. She knew Lancelot liked women. He always would. And she enjoyed giving him a hard time because she knew he couldn't quite figure her out.

"Being a knight is not all it is made out to be," he said.

"Neither is being a woman," she said grinning.

Lancelot looked at her and laughed.

Elizabeth smiled and turned to leave the bar. Lancelot followed.

"You can stay," she said.

"That's alright. It's getting late and we don't know if tomorrow is going to be another quiet day," he said.

"True," Elizabeth said, nodding.

They headed up to the rooms and Elizabeth unlocked her door. The maids had started a roaring fire and the room was filled with a comforting orange glow. She smiled and walked in. She unhooked her belt with her sword and knives on it and placed it on the table next to her bed. She opened the window and looked out. Clouds were coming in above them and hiding the stars from view. She breathed in the cool night air, not hearing the knock on the door. Lancelot stood in the door way before slowly walking in. He gently tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it's alright. I was just-"

"Admiring the view?" Lancelot finished.

Elizabeth slowly nodded her head and looked down at her hands. Lancelot picked her hands up and pulled her into his arms. Her mind went blank as she stood there and wished that quiet days happened more often. She separated from Lancelot and closed the window and latched it. He stared at her with soft eyes and once again swept her into his arms. Elizabeth smiled. She could really get used to all this.

"Lancelot," she started.

"What?"

"Have you ever felt alone in the world?" she asked.

He thought a moment and looked at her.

"Yes."

"At night, you try to sleep and everything just bothers you at once and you feel like you're the only person because no one else understands-"

"Elizabeth, what are you trying to say?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing...well, I..." she stammered.

"Everything's fine. People aren't just going to leave you. Trust me," he said sincerely.

He sat down on the bed and looked up at her.

"I do trust you," she said, sitting next to him.

He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Elizabeth put her hands around his neck. She trusted him.


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Ballroom

**Chapter 10: Hidden Ballroom**

Elizabeth woke the next morning and smiled. She opened her eyes and suddenly frowned, remembering last night. She slowly turned her head to the side. It was just her. Lancelot must have gone back to his room after she had fallen asleep. She got out of bed, and like every morning, she looked out her window. The clouds had rolled in. She sighed and began getting dressed. She was getting accustomed to just putting her riding clothes on because she was outside doing something almost everyday. She threw cold water on her face and rubbed it dry with a soft towel. There was a soft tap on her door and she opened it quickly. She gave a wide smile at the sight of Lancelot.

"Forget having a quiet day," he said.

Elizabeth's face dropped.

"Why? What happened now?" she questioned.

"Another villager gone. Except this time, it's a woman. Arthur is worried the Woads will mistreat her," he explained.

"Who's he sending?" she asked.

Lancelot held out his arms.

"The rescue patrol!" he said sarcastically.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'll go tack up Darkness. Hopefully, we'll reach this woman in time. We'll need to ride hard. Which area did she disappear to?" she asked.

"They snuck in the back way again."

Elizabeth rushed out the door. Lancelot stood there and stared at her table. Any minute know. He heard footsteps hurrying back and Elizabeth ran in and grabbed her sword and knives off the table. She gave him a smile and Lancelot shook his head and laughed. They ran down to the stables where there was a flurry of activity. The other knights were saddling their horses and taking weapons. Elizabeth hurried to Darkness and immediately began tacking him up. The other knights were talking. Of course, you could easily hear Bors over the rest of them. Arthur was already leading his horse out and Elizabeth hurried to catch up.

"Arthur, I wanted to ask you something. What if the Woads attack from behind the wall? We'll have villagers in the way and their homes will be destroyed," she said.

Arthur looked at her, contemplating this.

"We'll have to move the people if we know when the battle is. Homes can be rebuilt," he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Elizabeth, I meant to ask you, can you use a spear?" he asked.

"Well, I can stab someone with it, but really I'm not very good with it and I prefer to not use it," she said. "I also find it hard to defend myself against it."

Arthur smiled. Like any other warrior she was weak with something.

The knights all came out of the stable and mounted. Their horses pawed the dirt nervously. Arthur looked back before urging his horse forward and off they went. They surged in between the abandoned homes and came to the edge of the forest. It was quiet. Unusually quiet and still. Elizabeth watched the forest with wary eyes and moved slightly ahead of everyone else. Lancelot was immediately at her side. The knights slowly penetrated the woods and the dark around them was extremely uncomfortable. The proceeded down the dirt path, swords drawn and at the ready. The further they got into the forest, the darker it got. Elizabeth looked up through the trees where the faint, cloudy light was peeking through. She narrowed her eyes. She heard a faint humming noise. Her eyes widened and she immediately yelled back to the knights.

"Shields!" she yelled.

The knights that had them lifted them and sure enough, several arrows came flying through the air. Arthur galloped by her and led them on. They stopped as the path became less worn and smaller. Lancelot got off his horse and looked at the dirt. There were few things to track off of. Elizabeth looked around as Lancelot looked at the ground. The Woads were covering their tracks. This was getting worse and worse. Lancelot suddenly got up and got onto his horse.

"Go straight. There's several footprints heading straight and none around them going anywhere else," he said.

Arthur nodded and one of the guards picked up a rock from the ground. He chucked it onto the path in front of them and nothing happened. They proceeded forward. Arthur's face was set and determined, as were his knights' faces. Elizabeth pulled her sword out of its sheath and held it in her hand. She would be prepared if they were jumped. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was nervous about this. Arthur held up a hand in front and turned his horse around.

"We're going to have to split up again. We'll cover more ground quicker. Lancelot and Elizabeth with me. Gawain, Bors, and Galahad take the guards with you and go another way," he said.

Everyone nodded and the groups separated.

"Arthur, this could take hours," Elizabeth said.

"Well, we're not going to give up. We cannot give in," Arthur said.

"I understand, but what are we to do if it gets dark?" she asked.

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it. Elizabeth nodded. They needed to complete their quest before dark. The three of them rode on and Elizabeth started to notice a change. The woods started to open and they came to a small stream.

"Follow it. The settlement it probably not far," Lancelot said.

"Aye," Arthur agreed.

The picked up a canter and stayed on the banks of the stream, which began becoming larger, making it turn into a river. The current seemed incredibly strong as the water rushed by at a very quick speed. Arthur urged his horse on and Elizabeth and Lancelot galloped behind him. There was a hidden path coming up, which was given away by the main one, and they turned onto it. They barged through the bushes and Arthur grinned. The had found the settlement. There was a fire going in the center of all the huts and on the ground, bound and gagged, was the village woman. There was an old man keeping watch over her. He sat on a log and carved a piece of wood. He spat on the ground as the woman squirmed in her ties. Arthur looked back at Elizabeth and Lancelot who nodded. They rushed forward into the settlement.

The old man jumped up and drew a short blade resembling a knife. Arthur cantered up to him and their blades met for a moment before Arthur cut him down. More Woads rushed out, weapons drawn. Elizabeth was knocked off her horse and a horde of Woads was immediately on top of her. She fought them off. Woad after Woad fell as they came within her sword. However, she was beginning to tire. The onslaught didn't seem to lessen and Lancelot noticed her strength waning. He jumped off his horse and stood behind her. The Woads paused as he twirled the blades in his hands.

"You're ruining my plan," Elizabeth whispered.

"You looked tired," he said.

"I am a little, but I was going to exaggerate so they would underestimate me," she said.

Lancelot shook his head and they fought on. Arthur stayed on his horse and the Woads were having trouble lasting long enough to get a decent sword fight. Eventually, less Woads were standing. There were maybe a dozen. They stood farther back from them and seemed to take a deep breath before rushing forward. Elizabeth crossed blades with one and they fought. She tried to slice in, but was blocked. She spun away and blocked as he aimed a heavy blow at her shoulder. She swung the blade around and sliced him from between his shoulders and went down. He dropped his sword and fell. Lancelot, behind her, took three down and Arthur was being swamped by the rest. They rushed over to help. Arthur brought several down, but when Lancelot and Elizabeth came, the rest ran away, into the woods. Arthur looked at them. Lancelot had blood smeared on his face and Elizabeth had another cut on her thigh. It was bleeding but didn't seem to bother her much. She ran over to the woman, with Lancelot behind her. They quickly untied her and sat her up. She looked at them with wide, terrified eyes. Arthur came over and offered her water which she took warily.

"My lady, you are safe now," he said.

She gave a small smile and passed out. Lancelot caught her before she crashed onto the hard packed dirt behind her. Arthur picked her up and placed her on his horse. They mounted and galloped out of the clearing. As they left, they did not see the Woads return to their settlement and pick up the water canteen that Arthur had left there.

The three of them galloped as fast as they could back down the path. They would have to find the other knights and guards somehow. They couldn't now. They needed to get the woman back. Arthur stopped his horse and Elizabeth and Lancelot came to a halt behind him.

"We need to figure out a way to call the other knights in," he said.

"Do you know which way they went?" Lancelot asked.

"No, I don't," Arthur admitted.

"Someone needs to get the woman back," Elizabeth said. "Arthur, take her back and get the village people into their homes. Lancelot and I will go."

"Elizabeth, you're exhausted and bleeding-"

She cut Lancelot off and shook her head.

"We need to get to them before the Woads do."

Lancelot looked at her before nodding. They both looked at Arthur, who sighed.

"Be careful," he said slowly before galloping back to the village.

"Ready?" Lancelot asked.

Elizabeth smiled grimly and they cantered off in the opposite direction of which they had come. They followed the hoof prints of the other knights and guards. The prints became deeper in the soggy ground and along the trail they found an empty water canteen. Lancelot stopped and he picked it up.

"This is Arthur's," he said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"We must have left it at the camp. That means the Woads went by here after the others!" she exclaimed.

Lancelot nodded and suddenly, a cry went off from the woods. It sounded like Bors. They quickly spurred the horses and galloped at break neck speed towards the cry. They found them. And not in a good way. The Woads were circled around them with spears outstretched. Elizabeth felt her heart drop. Spears. This was going to be incredibly difficult. The others saw them approach. As well as the Woads. The spears were turned towards Lancelot and Elizabeth. Bors, Gawain, and Galahad watched very closely. They were poised for an attack, ready to take on the Woads. Elizabeth crept behind Lancelot. He turned and gave her a look that clearly said this wasn't the time to hide behind someone. His look changed when he saw her pull her bow off her back and put arrows on it. She lifted it and quickly released, taking down several Woads. There was a terrible scream from the Woads as they rushed at Lancelot and Elizabeth. The knights, who had been momentarily forgotten, quickly pulled out their own bows and fired on the Woads. There weren't as many as at the settlement. Maybe twenty Woads in all. The other knights continued to fire as Lancelot and Elizabeth kept them off them with their swords. Soon, all the Woads were down.

"Good thing we came," Lancelot joked, the knights and guards having killed the majority of the Woads.

Bors grinned and pounded a hand on his chest.

They turned the horses and galloped out of the forest. Elizabeth's leg felt like it was on fire. It was all she could do to keep from falling off her horse. They galloped down the path and back into the village area. Arthur was at the stable waiting for them. He smiled seeing all of them. A little bloody, but otherwise looking fine. Elizabeth's face, however, was pale and her leg was still bleeding. Lancelot noticed the same moment Arthur did and jumped off his horse. The other men were all talking loudly about their victory and didn't notice Lancelot and Elizabeth slip inside the stable.

They quickly untacked their horses and cooled them off. Elizabeth limped as she walked Darkness out and he nuzzled her anxiously, worried about his mistress. Elizabeth pat him and brought him back to his stall and gave him some grain. Lancelot came up and held her arm.

"You should have come back with Arthur," he said, concern on his face.

"I couldn't let you go alone," she said weakly. "I think I'll go up and see the healer."

Lancelot nodded.

"I'll take you," he said.

Elizabeth didn't protest and they went out the back of the barn, avoiding the other men. They quickly went up the stairs to the castle and Lancelot left Elizabeth in her room as he went for the healer. She sat down on her bed and slowly took off her weapons and placed them on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and started to untie the strings on her riding pants. The fabric moved and she bit her lip as a deep pain went through her thigh. The healer bustled in and shut the door. She had brought a basin of warm water and dipped a cloth into it. She helped Elizabeth take off her pants and examined the wound. It wasn't deep and probably wouldn't scar, but it certainly was bleeding a lot. She cleaned it and put an ointment on it. She took a strip of fresh linen and placed it on the cut, before wrapping a bandage around her leg.

"There ye go, miss," she said.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. She honestly did not know what would happen to her if healers were never around.

The healer left the room and Elizabeth carefully washed up and put a dress on. There was a soft knock on the door and Lancelot came in.

"Arthur came by," he said.

"Oh?"

"He wanted to make sure you were alright. He also invited us to have dinner with him and Guinevere. I told him I could come, but I would need to ask you," he told her.

Elizabeth thought for moment on the matter.

"Yes, I'll go," she said.

Lancelot smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Today was certainly an adventure. What with all the tracking and fighting. Makes the rest of the day seem like it will be boring," she said.

"And what do you propose we do?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't seen the rest of the inside of the castle. Are there dungeons or special rooms?" she asked.

Lancelot leaned back on the chair and smiled. Exploring the castle sounded good, considering the cloudy, rainy weather. He got up from the chair and took her hand.

"Follow me," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

They ran down several flights of stairs and came to an old wooden door. There were cobwebs everywhere, but Lancelot gave it a hard push and it creaked open. He turned to Elizabeth.

"Close your eyes," he said.

She closed them and followed Lancelot into the room.

"Alright. Open them."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes widened as she took in what she saw. The room looked as if no one but them had been inside it.

There were paintings on the wall of different objects. There was one of a horse and another of a tree. The floor was made of cobblestones and they seemed to glitter in the candlelight. There were couches up against the wall, all around the room. The ceiling was higher than expected and there was a beautiful scene painted on it. At the front of the room, there was an altar with instruments set up. They were dusty and seemed like they hadn't been touched in many years. Elizabeth walked forward and carefully lay a hand on one of the string instruments. She jumped when she saw the skeleton behind it. She stepped back as she took in the scene. The entire band was on the stage. As skeletons.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"It was an old room that was used for parties. At least it was before they finished the castle. There was an attack one night and the current ruler was having a party and he got out, but the band wasn't as lucky. They were ordered to keep playing to create a diversion. The attackers found them and sealed them in the room. Arthur opened the room up, I was with him, and we saw the skeletons. We left them. They had been there and we felt we shouldn't disturb them. However, this room is a legend in the village," he said.

Elizabeth just stared.

"I thought you would like to see it. It is one of the most beautiful rooms in the castle," he said.

"It is beautiful."

She looked back at the instruments.

"Do you play?" he asked.

"No. I'm not very good with making music. I sing a little bit. My father made me sing. He said every man wanted a woman who could sing somewhat. However, the men didn't like my voice. Another reason for my father to sell me," she said bitterly.

"Ah. I see. But you must know how to dance," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Elizabeth looked at him sheepishly.

"Erm...no. There was no need for a warrior to know how to dance," she explained.

Lancelot took her hand and brought her into the middle of the room. And started showing her how to dance properly. They worked on it for a long time and Elizabeth finally had it.

"See? Not that hard," Lancelot laughed.

"Guess not," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Lancelot walked back up to the instrument and looked at it for several moments.

"Elizabeth, do you need music to sing?" he asked.

"No, I kind of just used to sing. It was like poetry. It just flowed. The words were not always good. I never had anything happy to sing about," she said.

Lancelot nodded.

"Will you sing now?" he asked her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting this and she didn't know any of the words from her old songs.

"Um...I'd rather not," she said.

Lancelot nodded. He thought she would say that, but it was worth asking. Maybe some other time. He smiled and walked back over to where she was standing.

"Come. We have dinner with Arthur," he said.

Elizabeth followed him out of the room and watched as he turned around and blew out the torches and shut the heavy door.

"Who lit the torches earlier?" she asked.

"Arthur probably. He comes down here at times."

He started back up the stairs and looked back at Elizabeth, who hadn't moved from the door.

"Elizabeth?"

Her head snapped forward and she smiled.

"Sorry. Coming."

She ran up the steps behind Lancelot. They ran past several maids who were arguing about something and they hurriedly ran up the stairs to their rooms. However, they didn't get far. The stair way was blocked and an unconscious servant was carried down by two men. Lancelot stopped them.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"There was a fight in the servants quarters," one of the men said.

"They were quarreling who would work in the armory during the upcoming war," another said.

The men gave them one last look before heading down the stairs.

"This is not good," said Lancelot.

"If people keep this up, we'll have no one," Elizabeth commented.

They continued up to their rooms. Elizabeth unlocked her door and walked over to her window. The sky was darkening outside. She opened the window and went over to her chest. She pulled out an evening dress and put it on. She looked at her hair in the mirror and sighed. She had to do something with it. She braided two side strands and pulled them back and pinned them together. Her hair looked somewhat better, at least better than how it was before. She walked back over to the window and shut and locked it. She wasn't going to take a chance. With one last look in the mirror, she headed out the door. Lancelot was still in his room and she waited in the hall. He finally came out and had changed into nicer clothes as well. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just waiting out here."

Lancelot smiled and shook his head. Elizabeth grinned back and Lancelot held out his hand for her to take and they walked down the stairs to the round table. Arthur and Guinevere were waiting downstairs. Guinevere looked spectacular in a silver gown. Her hair hung down her back and her skin glowed. She smiled at Elizabeth with white teeth. Elizabeth grinned back and followed her to her seat.

The servants carried in several trays and Arthur and Lancelot talked about the Woad matter the entire time.

"Elizabeth, how are you liking the castle?" Guinevere asked while slicing her piece of pork with her knife.

"It feels like more of a home than I've ever had," Elizabeth answered.

Guinevere smiled and they turned and listened to Arthur and Lancelot.

"Many of the workers in the castle are worried for nothing," Arthur said. " I wasn't planning on having them out to fight. The villagers are getting restless now as well. The training was going well and some people started questioning their rights. In other words, they are unsure of whether or not, they want to take part in this battle."

"Do they have a choice? This is their home. They should want to protect it and fight for it," Elizabeth said.

"Some people think that the Rebels are attacking because of the knights. They think it is our problem and we should take care of it ourselves. They see the Woads attacking us because of the peace treaty made with us. However, the Woads are violating the treaty by stealing people and harming them," Lancelot explained.

Arthur nodded and picked a map up from under his chair. It was a map of Hadrian's Wall and the areas around it. He pointed to the forest behind the wall.

"The forest behind us is not very thick. In a few hours we could penetrate it and come to this area of fields," he said, pointing to the area on the map.

"But how do we get to that area without being obliterated by the Woads?" Guinevere questioned.

"We ride as far as we can and fight them to that area. Keeping the fighting in the woods and the field will keep the people out of harm's way. Hopefully, we'll be able to finish them off in the field. However, in a way they have an advantage. We'll be fighting in their land. They know it and they have their weapons so we need to be prepared,"Arthur explained.

Elizabeth looked at the map and considered all of this. Finally she spoke.

"I think it's a good plan. However, we must go to Merlin soon and we must also wait for the Rebels to attack us. We should wait for them to start coming into the village and when they do, we'll fight them back," she said.

Arthur nodded.

Another tray came in with dessert and it had a cake of some sort on it. It was cut and served. Elizabeth only ate a little of it. She wasn't really hungry anymore. She and Guinevere talked about other things such as the Hope Garden and the other places behind the wall.

"I love being in the garden at sunset. Everything is just so peaceful and it makes me feel like I'm in a totally different world," said Elizabeth.

Guinevere agreed and was talking about another spot when Arthur stood up.

"We're heading down to the pub," he said. "You're welcome to join us."

Elizabeth smiled and got up. Guinevere did as well.

"How's your leg?" Arthur asked.

"Better now that the bandage is on. It really helped to stop the blood flow quickly," she said.

The walked outside and down to the path. The pub was full of excitement and people were running around and having a great time. The knights were the loudest of all. Elizabeth had barely gone under the archway before Gawain and Galahad came rushing up. They grabbed her hands and dragged her over to their table.

Lancelot felt a nudge in his back.

"I'd go watch them if I were you," Arthur whispered jokingly.

Lancelot laughed.

"Frankly Arthur, I think Elizabeth is taking care of it."

They looked over at the table and Gawain and Galahad were on their feet telling what seemed like a whopper of a story. Lancelot walked over. This was going to be interesting.

"And then the fire had multiplied in size and it was rushing for us. Now, we were trapped between the enemy and the fire. So we fought viciously against the enemy and ran over their lines and away from the fire. Then we realized some of the other knights were still trapped so-"

"You ran back and came to our rescue and received a golden medal," Lancelot said sarcastically.

Gawain gave him a murderous glare.

"I'm telling the story! That's the second time you've interrupted me!" he growled.

"And what are ye going to do to me, Gawain? Have me die in one or your stories?" Lancelot laughed.

"Aye. Then I'll find a way to get you back in real life-"

He stopped suddenly and gave Lancelot another black look.

"My stories aren't fake! Who said they're fake!" he yelled.

Galahad sniggered and Gawain quickly punched him.

Elizabeth looked at them her lips closed tightly. She was trying extremely hard not to laugh. However, being a witness to this situation was probably more funny than being in it.

"I'm going to get a mug of ale," she said in a strained voice.

She went up to get it and Vanora and Bors were arguing as a horde of children ran about their feet. Elizabeth chuckled to herself and went back to the table. Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot were still going at it and Elizabeth sat down to watch. Gawain noticed she was back and turned back around to the others.

"We'll ask the lady. Whatever she says goes," Gawain announced.

"Well, Elizabeth, what do ye say?" Galahad asked.

"Oh Gawain, they're wonderful works of fiction. I'm guessing you could be a writer someday!"

Gawain chucked the pieces of bread at her that were sitting on the table. She covered her head and ducked, but she still got hit. Everyone started laughing. Anne walked over to their table cautiously.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned around and started smiling again when she saw Anne.

"I wanted to introduce you to the other women," she said.

"Pleasurable company," Galahad muttered under his breath and started the others laughing again.

Elizabeth pretended not to notice and they headed off.

"So, Lancelot. Is she yours or is she somewhat still open to the idea of other men?" Gawain asked.

Lancelot didn't answer and just raised his eyebrows.

"Something's wrong. It's never taken him so long to steal a woman's heart," Galahad said suspiciously.

"At least I'm still quicker than you two. If it were either of you, we'd be here waiting until next year," Lancelot joked.

"All kidding aside. What is the problem?" Gawain asked.

"Nothing. She's just so different. A lot of the woman hear have never been abused, well except by you two," he laughed.

Gawain made a face at him.

"But she was abused by a person she loved and she's determined to make everything better," Lancelot said.

Galahad nodded in agreement and got up heavily from the table.

"Going to get another mug," he said, waving the empty mug a bit unsteadily.

Gawain got up and followed him and Lancelot went off to a game of dice.

Elizabeth was talking to some of the other women who were being offered money by the men. Definitely not her crowd, but the Romans could have easily had her doing this if Lancelot hadn't come. She turned to Anne.

"Thanks for the introduction. I'm going back to see if Lancelot is still alive after Gawain's wrath," she laughed.

Anne nodded and turned back to the group.

Elizabeth walked away and saw Guinevere talking to Vanora.

She waved at them and saw Bors sitting with Gawain and Galahad. They were discussing something and it was obviously something very funny and probably very inappropriate as she could tell from their smirks. She shook her head and walked over to Lancelot's dice game. He got up when he saw her. The drunken guard he was sitting with waved a finger at her.

"How abouts we play fer her?" he gurgled.

Lancelot gave a quick smile and Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in distaste. Lancelot quickly covered her mouth before she could make a comment.

"Um...no. I think I'm finished," Lancelot answered.

The guard started to protest, but was too drunk and fell off his chair. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and started laughing. Lancelot looked at her with a grin.

"I'm guessing you were winning anyways," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Actually yes."

Bors came up and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Pretty maiden, won't you come grace my presence?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started to turn around to give him a sassy comment. Just as she did, Bors dumped a huge bucket of ice cold water on her. She yelped as the freezing liquid touched her skin. She tried to punch Bors, who was laughing like a hyena. She started laughing as well.

"I told ye I would get ye," he laughed.

He was sitting on the ground laughing and Elizabeth walked over and squeezed the water out of her hair out on top of him. He was caught in a small shower. He swore and jumped up. Elizabeth gave him a grin. Gawain came over and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Gentlemen, I think I'll be retiring for the night," she said.

The knights grinned as she left. Gawain pushed Lancelot forward.

"Last chance, otherwise I have a fair chance," he joked.

Lancelot pretended to hit him, but then followed Elizabeth up. He saw her standing right in the doorway looking up towards the heavens.

"I never got to see all this," she said. "The trees always blocked my view."

Lancelot nodded.

"You should go get dry. You look like you're freezing," he said.

"Not too bad. I had a good time tonight. Getting water dumped on me was worth it," she laughed.

He joined in her laughter and they stood there for a few moments.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up," she said.

They walked up to the rooms and heard Arthur and Guinevere returning as well. Elizabeth unlocked her door and stopped as she was walking in.

"Lancelot?"

He reappeared from his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her expression.

"Can you come look at this?"

"Sure."

They walked into her room and the window was wide open.

"I shut it earlier," she said.

He drew his sword and carefully went around the room and checked it one way, while Elizabeth checked the other. Elizabeth let out a groan. Her ivory comb was gone. She told Lancelot and they looked on the floor and around the room, but could not find it.

"You think it was Woads?" he asked.

"I know it was the Woads," she said, picking a piece of leather off the floor.

"We should tell Arthur. Seal the castle and perform a search. They could be inside the castle. You're sure this window was locked?" he asked.

"Positive," Elizabeth answered.

He nodded and they ran down to the round table. There was a guard, but no Arthur.

"We must speak to Arthur," Lancelot said.

"I'm afraid he is unavailable at the moment-"

"This is in relation to the Rebel Woads. It is urgent," Elizabeth said.

She pushed past the guard and ran down the corridor. Lancelot ran to Arthur's door and knocked on it urgently.

"Arthur! We need to seal the castle!" Lancelot yelled through the door.

Arthur hurriedly opened the door. He had on riding clothes and an old piece of parchment in his hand.

"I was looking at some papers. What happened?"

"A Woad broke into Elizabeth's room. They took her ivory comb. We found a piece of leather on the floor and the window wide open when it had been locked," Lancelot explained.

"They could still be in the castle. It needs to be locked and searched," Elizabeth said.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's go. This needs to be taken care of now," he said.

They walked past the disgruntled guard and Arthur told several servants to run and get the knights and guards. They met around the round table and Arthur told them what had happened.

"Search this entire castle. I want them found if they are here. Every room. Every corner. Every recession in the wall."

They agreed and set off around the castle. Elizabeth and Lancelot had been searching for around an hour when Elizabeth had a sudden idea.

"Lancelot, who attacked the band in that hidden room?" she asked.

"I believe it was the Woads. Why?" he asked.

"What if they know about the room and-"

"They could be hiding down there because no one else knows where it is!" he exclaimed, cutting her off.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Brilliant," he murmured.

He grabbed her hand and they rushed down to the room. He pulled open the door and Elizabeth pulled him off to the side as an arrow came pelting out of the room. The rushed in and another arrow was aimed at them, but missed. Elizabeth drew her sword and attacked the Woad. He brought out a small sword and fought back. He brought the blade down heavily and kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Lancelot jumped to her defense and was fighting the man back. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and swung the blade in her hand. The Woad saw her get up and tried to run around Lancelot to get to her. Lancelot pressed a blade up against his neck and he stopped.

"What are you here for?"

"The girl," he gasped. " she's a danger to us. My leader wants her killed."

Lancelot slit his throat and the man fell to the floor. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was my cousin. He joined the Rebels last year," she said.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry-"

"No, I'm glad he's dead. But my own family member was willing to kill me," she said sadly.

Lancelot gave her a hug.

"You're worth so much more than any of the Rebels, even if they're a family member," he said.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile. Lancelot bent down and picked up the man. He shut and locked the door and they headed back up to the round table. Lancelot laid the man on the floor and a few minutes later Arthur came in.

"This is it?" he asked.

Lancelot nodded.

"Found him in the private room. Sent to kill Elizabeth and it's her cousin," Lancelot answered.

Elizabeth looked down at the floor. Arthur didn't say anything at first.

"Thank you Lancelot, Elizabeth. Where did you find him?" Arthur asked.

"In the hidden ballroom," Lancelot said.

"Ah. I see. Well, I'll call the others in. They found nothing," he said.

Lancelot nodded and he guided Elizabeth out of the room. She gave one last look down at the man lying on the floor. She remembered him teaching her how to hold a bow when she was young. He had been her favorite cousin. Yet, he had been willing to kill his own family. She followed Lancelot numbly up the stairs. He watched as she walked into her room and didn't even close the door. She sat and looked out her window. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared determinedly at the stars. Lancelot walked in and sat next to her.

"Elizabeth-"

"He was like my best friend when I was younger! He taught me how to hold a bow! And now here he is, trying to murder me!" she yelled.

Lancelot looked at her.

"Has my entire family betrayed me?" she said.

"Elizabeth, they're Rebels. They're going to want to kill you because you left. They don't believe in what you believe and they don't care whether you're dead or not. If they did, then your cousin would not have come. People love you here and would protect you against an enemy. Don't fret over this," Lancelot said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Elizabeth looked at him.

"Maybe I overreacted, but still, he meant so much to me and then to have him come back and want me dead..." she trailed off.

"I understand, but you could have a life here, Elizabeth. You're not a Woad anymore. Maybe you are at heart because those are your people, but look at Guinevere. She's happy here and it's become her home," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"You're right," she said with a nod.

Lancelot grinned.

"Also, you're the only one that's ever dumped a bucket of trough water on Bors. That's got to count for something," he said with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Thanks Lancelot. For everything," she said.

"My pleasure."

He got up and kissed her gently on the lips before leaving. Elizabeth sat there for a little while considering everything he had said. She got up and shut the door and stoked the fire. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the fire. He was right. This place was her home now. And she was actually happy with that.


	11. Chapter 11: Merlin

**Chapter 11: Merlin**

That morning, rain pounded the window and Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and groaned. This weather could really depress a person. She got out of bed, and like every morning, she put on her riding clothes. There was a boom of thunder overhead and she walked over to the window and looked out. The rain was coming down in sheets and everything outside was silent. Elizabeth had a plan for today. She was going to go to Arthur and tell him they needed to go to Merlin now. The sooner they had him on their side, the better. There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth got up and opened it. Lancelot walked in, his face down, reading a paper in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Arthur slid it under my door this morning," Lancelot said, looking up.

"And?"

"We leave as soon as possible to find Merlin. Arthur said you must come. Guinevere has to as well. He figures you have a better idea than us where Merlin and his people are."

Elizabeth frowned, but nodded. Arthur did have a point.

"Lancelot, he may not help us."

"Why not?"

"This battle does not hurt his people. It only hurts us and the Rebels, who he cares nothing about. He may help because of Guinevere, but otherwise, he has no other reason. I was thinking about it last night."

"You were confident he would though-"

"I was confident, but I hadn't really thought about it. We still have the peace with him and he might help us. I'm just not positive."

Lancelot nodded his head and sat on the end of her bed.

"Who is going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Arthur, Bors, Gawain, Galahad, Guinevere, you, and myself," he said.

"He's leaving all the guards here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Arthur hopes we'll be back quickly. Elizabeth, he wants to attack."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked at him.

"So he wants to travel back into the Woads' woods and find them in there and then attack them. And through this whole time he wants to have the guards behind us. Is he mad?" she asked furiously.

"Elizabeth, just go talk to him."

"I will," she said, and stalked out of the room in a bad mood.

Lancelot shook his head and followed her out. Everyone in the castle seemed to be asleep as they ran down the spiraling stone steps. Arthur was standing at the Round Table talking with Gawain. Elizabeth stopped in the doorway and waited for them to finish.

"We'll just have to be careful," Arthur said to Gawain.

Gawain nodded and gave Arthur a small smile before exiting the room. Elizabeth rushed in and walked up to Arthur. He gave her a smile.

"Arthur, are you planning on attacking the Woads early?" she asked.

"We need to stop the attacks. The only way of stopping them completely is by going in and finishing this once and for all," he said.

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment before opening her mouth. Just as she was about to, Arthur cut her off.

"I remember what you said earlier about them not being entirely ready, but we really have no other choice. We cannot wait any longer. Once we have Merlin on our side, we'll come up with a plan of attack. It is risky going into the woods with the guards trailing, but I do not think they will come to us," he said.

Elizabeth sighed. He did have a point. This way, they would be sure of the attack and they would be prepared as best as they could.

"You're right Arthur. Please be careful making the plans though. You know the Woads' tricks almost as well as I do," she said.

Arthur smiled.

Lancelot watched everything from the doorway. He agreed with Arthur. Elizabeth's plan had been good, but what if the Rebels never came out and just kept attacking the villagers? Eventually they would have to go after them. Why wait? He turned his attention back to Elizabeth and Arthur.

"I'll go ready Darkness. And Arthur, any decision you make, I am behind you," she said.

Arthur smiled at her. Elizabeth grinned back and walked out of the room.

"We must go ready the horses," she said to Lancelot.

"Aye. I heard. You left your sword upstairs. I don't think you will get very far without it," he laughed.

Elizabeth grinned and they ran back upstairs. Elizabeth went through most of her items and stuffed whatever she found most important into her leather saddlebags. She also changed into more suitable clothes incase they came upon any Rebels. She pulled on a light shirt and put a short sleeved chain mail shirt over it. She next put on a short leather skirt that went down to her knees and buckled her sword around her waist. She pulled on her boots which only came up to about her ankle. She slipped her arms through a leather jerkin and tied the strings halfway up, leaving the top of the jerkin open.. Quickly she looked in the mirror to check herself. She was forgetting something. This wasn't her typical Woad outfit and some of the equipment was new to her. She looked down at her wrists and then at the arm guards resting on the table. She quickly snatched them and buckled them onto her arms. With one last look in the mirror, she slung her bow over her shoulder and picked up her quiver of arrows. She ran out the door and found Lancelot rummaging through his trunk.

"Lose something?" she asked.

"No, I'm looking for-" he stopped and thought a moment. "You may have it. It's a small golden compass."

"No. I've never seen it," she said apologetically.

"Damn."

Elizabeth studied him for a moment and saw a gold chain around his neck.

"Lancelot, what is on that gold chain you're wearing?"

He slowly picked the chain up and his eyes showed surprise when he saw the compass at the end of it. He started laughing and Elizabeth joined in. A horn blew from the stables. Lancelot grabbed her hand and they ran down to the others.

The stables were a flurry of activity. Elizabeth found Darkness excitedly pacing around his stall.

"Hello boy," she crooned.

His ears pricked forward and he walked up to her. She pat his neck and put her sturdy saddle on his back and hooked the saddle bags onto it. She double checked the girth and picked her bridle up off its hook. She placed the metal bit in Darkness' mouth and pulled the headstall over his ears. She quickly buckled everything as Darkness anxiously chomped at the bit. Elizabeth rubbed his face and led him out. She pulled herself into the saddle and settled her feet in the stirrups. Lancelot rode up next to her and looked at her wrist guards. He leaned over and adjusted them. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She was a Woad and the whole idea of wearing so much metal and steel as you fought was an entirely new idea to her.

Up ahead, Bors let out a loud cry and the knights rode forward. Elizabeth saw Guinevere's brown hair blowing around as she rode up front next to Arthur. Elizabeth had braided parts of her hair and pulled it back in a leather thong.

They rode out of the gate and out on the sandy road. The air was chilly, but Elizabeth tried to ignore it as it rushed past her bare legs.

"How does Arthur plan on finding Merlin? He could be anywhere!" she yelled across to Lancelot.

"He's thinking Merlin will come to us because his scouts will sight us," Lancelot yelled back over the rush of the wind.

Elizabeth nodded. Of course! Merlin had scouts everywhere. The knights had came to a halt at the top of the hill and they looked out. Forest covered a good percentage of the land and Elizabeth heard Arthur let out a deep sigh.

"Knights. We're going to head into the forest and stay together. I don't know if there are Rebels in these woods as well. Listen for my signal if we come upon them," Arthur said.

They galloped down the hill and off into the forest. They slowed to a walk and slowly, the horses picked their way through the paths. Elizabeth looked back at Gawain and Galahad who were bringing up the rear along with two guards Arthur had decided to take along. The two guards were behind Gawain and Galahad and they grimaced as Gawain told a particularly bad joke. Elizabeth shook her head and turned forward. Her eyes scanned the woods as they rode on. Every once in a while, the trees would move and her heart lept at possibly seeing one of her people come out and lead them to Merlin.

Arthur's horse whinnied up ahead and reared as something ran out in the path, in front of the horse. Everyone drew their swords and they stopped on the path. A spear flew by Guinevere's head and buried itself in a tree. Elizabeth shot into the woods where the spear had come from. A Woad came tumbling out, Elizabeth's arrow buried in his chest. She rode over.

"Elizabeth! No!" Lancelot yelled.

She slowly looked up and saw three arrows aimed at her. Guinevere had snuck up behind her and had three arrows set in her bow. She fired and Elizabeth once again looked down at the man. Lancelot rode up.

"Get back on your horse. We need to ride," he said.

Elizabeth ignored him as she studied the Woad. His face markings were a different color and they were much different from the regular designs you normally saw. He was a Rebel.

"Arthur, the Rebels are in these woods as well," she announced.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. The Rebels try to set themselves apart from Merlin and they have differences in their paint and weapons," she explained.

Arthur nodded as Elizabeth got back on her horse. He rode back up to the front.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked, seeing her odd expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just think that they're tracking us. We really need to find Merlin quickly," she said.

The horses began moving forward and soon they pushed into a gallop. They seemed to go for hours, getting lost in the forest. The horses were starting to tire when they turned a corner and Arthur's horse jumped back, causing the others to halt. The young Woad in their path started talking in his native language. Elizabeth and Guinevere, understanding what he said, rode forward. The hurriedly exchanged words and the Woad started down the path. Elizabeth and Guinevere chased after him, followed by the knights. They wove in and out of trees and through several small streams. Finally, they came to a small camp. There was a warm fire going in the middle of a circle of logs. An old man, whose face was covered in painted whorls, sat on one log. There was a staff at his feet.

"Greetings Merlin," Arthur said.

Merlin looked up.

"Arturius."

"Merlin we have come for help. Rebel Woads have been attacking the villagers. We plan to meet them in battle, but we cannot do this without your help," Arthur said.

Merlin didn't say anything, but went back to looking into the fire.

"For years we fought. Your few knights, becoming less every year, always leaving the battle victorious. You have vanquished many more terrifying foes than the Woads by yourselves. You come for help now. Why?" Merlin asked.

"We are weak compared the amount of trained Woads they have. We number five trained knights. The rest are village guards and two Woad warriors," Arthur said, moving away and Elizabeth and Guinevere came into Merlin's view.

Merlin's face lit up at the sight of the two women. They both smiled at him and Arthur continued.

"We don't have the strength to conquer them. Our villagers need protection. Innocent lives can be taken and our peace as we both now know it, will be broken. Soon Merlin, they will turn on you as well. They see you as a traitor."

Merlin still sat. Finally, he spoke.

"There have already been attacks," he said.

Elizabeth got off her horse and walked over to the old man.

She sat next to him and they began talking in their own language once again. People began coming out to the fire and listening. Merlin got up and walked over to a small hut. Elizabeth got up as well.

"He said he needs time to think about it," she said.

Arthur nodded.

"He also said that we could set up camp around the fire to help prevent an attack at night."

Arthur rode past her over to the logs. The knights followed. Elizabeth stood looking down at the ground. Lancelot stopped next to her and handed her the reins. She got back on Darkness and rode behind Lancelot over to the other knights. The Woads had all gone back to their families and were out of sight. The knights were setting up camp somewhat away from the Woad fire, deeper in the woods. Gawain started the fire and Galahad came back with some wood. Arthur sat farther off, leaning against a tree. Elizabeth sat down next to Lancelot and stared at the fire with a melancholy expression on her face.

It had started to drizzle and Elizabeth pulled the cloak she had brought with her closer. She couldn't understand Merlin's reasoning. He had said it was their problem and that his people would deal with it when it came. If it was her, she would have wanted to get rid of the problem right this moment. Lancelot nudged her arm gently and she shook her head to come back to attention.

Bors was being loud, as usual, and Gawain and Galahad joined in. They were joking about ale and its properties. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What about you, lady?" Gawain asked her.

Guinevere looked up from where she was sitting with Arthur.

"I cannot answer when I do not know the question," she said.

"Oh. Well, here is the question. Ale. What do ye think of it?" he asked as the other knights started laughing.

"I think it's alright as long as men such as yourselves don't abuse it and turn into vile-"

Alright we get it!" Gawain laughed.

Elizabeth grinned.

They talked about things that didn't make sense and soon everyone started getting drowsy. Elizabeth felt her eyes close and she laid on the round and fell asleep.

A twig cracked and Elizabeth opened her eyes. The fire was out and everyone was snoring deeply. The sun was starting to come up, but it was still dark out. Lancelot heard her stir and he sat up. She held a finger to her lips. They got up and walked through the small camp. All the Woads were asleep as well. The camp was on a cliff that looked over the rest of the forest. She sat down and looked out. The sky was a deep purple tinged with pink.

"Elizabeth, what did Merlin say to you?" Lancelot whispered.

Elizabeth looked down and didn't answer.

"It is no wonder Merlin knows everything that goes on in these woods," he said, looking out.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Lancelot, he believes this is our problem," she said.

Lancelot turned.

"He can't. They'll attack him next."

"He believes that they can defeat them. He sees no point in helping us," she said.

Lancelot looked back out. They needed something that would get Merlin to change his mind. As if reading his mind, a scream came from behind them. Lancelot jumped up and pulled Elizabeth to her feet and they ran. The Woads all had weapons in their hands and they were attacking the Rebels with fierceness. Arthur and the knights were in the fray as well. Elizabeth and Lancelot ran in.

Elizabeth pulled out her sword and swung it around in an arc and slit a Rebel's throat. Two more came at her and she quickly disposed of them. Lancelot gave two Rebels a wicked grin as they rushed at him and he blocked with his two blades before bringing them around and cutting the two Rebels down. All around them, Rebels were going down like water falling over a cliff. A Rebel came up behind Elizabeth and slashed at her leg and the blade cut a short thin line. It started bleeding as Lancelot swung his blades around and cut his stomach.

"You alright?" he asked Elizabeth as he crossed blades with another Rebel.

"Fine," she said.

There was a stream of blood running down her leg and it began pooling in her boot. She grimaced, but kept on fighting. If she stopped, she could easily be killed.

After a few more minutes, the fighting stopped. Woads began clearing away the dead and Merlin walked over to Arthur.

"This is only the beginning, Merlin. It will get worse," Arthur said.

Merlin looked around. Some of his own people lay dead.

"Arturius, we leave as soon as my people have gathered," Merlin said.

He walked away to go help with the dead.

Arthur smiled at the knights and they walked back to their camp. The Woads would come together. With all of them, they would be a greater number than just five knights. Elizabeth swayed a bit, the pain in her leg was making her head swim, but she walked on. They found yet another Woad at the camp waiting for them.

"It's a healer," Guinevere said.

Relief flooded through Elizabeth. Her people were good healers.

Lancelot looked at her leg and held her arm to steady her. The healer walked up to them and took one look at Elizabeth's leg before scolding her in a foreign tongue. Elizabeth grinned at the healer and they walked off to a hut.

Arthur was sitting on the ground bandaging Guinevere's hand and Bors was cleaning blood off his battle axe.

"The attacks are getting much worse," Galahad said.

"Aye. The sooner the Woads get to the wall, the better," Arthur said.

Elizabeth came out of the healers a few moments later. She had a white bandage on. However, she wasn't limping.

"You healed quick," Lancelot commented.

"She used a special herb and then she stitched it. Then they usually put an ointment under the bandage that numbs the pain. The wearer usually doesn't feel anything," she answered.

"Ah. Very clever," he said.

Elizabeth began stuffing items back into her saddle bags. She stuffed the extra ointment they had given her into one of the saddle bags which contained extra bandages. Darkness turned his head and watched her the entire time. She pat his neck and walked over to the others. Gawain was leaning against a tree and seemed to be trying to sweet talk a young Woad woman. Elizabeth watched amused, as the girl rolled her eyes and walked away. Lancelot had been watching as well and as Gawain walked back over, Lancelot ran up to him.

"I see your touch with the ladies hasn't changed," he joked.

"She was too young for me anyways," Gawain said, waving his hand.

"Of course," Lancelot said, grinning.

Elizabeth laughed from where she was standing. Life was always entertaining with the knights. Lancelot walked back over to her, shaking his head.

"Lancelot, are we leaving today? Or are we waiting for the other Woads to come?" she asked.

"We're leaving today and Merlin said he hopes to arrive at the wall tomorrow," he answered.

Elizabeth smiled.

Just then a young girl came up and tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if your name happened to be Elizabeth," she asked.

"Aye. It is," Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth studied the girl. She had dark brown hair and she was short with a muscular build. She looked familiar, but Elizabeth just couldn't place her.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"No. Sorry," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"I'm your cousin! Cathryn!"

"Oh my-"

"I escaped from the Rebels and Merlin took me in. He said you were safe as well," Cathryn said in one breath.

"I just cannot believe it. I thought my entire family was gone," Elizabeth said, tears springing to her eyes.

Cathryn gave her a big hug and the two just stood there for a few moments. Elizabeth finally grinned at her cousin. Lancelot smiled and headed over to check on his horse.

"I have to go. We're heading back to the wall," she said.

"I'll see you there. Oh, and I have a question. You know Lancelot?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded and her cheeks turned a slight pink. Her cousin grinned knowingly.

"Can you ask him if he'll teach me how to use two swords?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Of course," Elizabeth answered.

The two cousins shared one more hug before Elizabeth mounted Darkness. The other knights were already mounted and Arthur was ready to lead them back.

"Your cousin seems very nice," Lancelot said, riding up to her.

"She is very nice. I'm glad she's safe," she said.

Lancelot smiled at her and they urged the horses on. They galloped down the dirt path and back through the forest. Elizabeth watched as the trees rushed by. Darkness played at the bit and shook his head around playfully. The sun shone brightly through the trees and created a display of light and dark. She saw some Woads running through threes as they followed the knights. She smiled to herself. They would be able to take on the Rebels no problem now.

The path began widening and they came out of the woods and into an area of deep, green grass. It swayed slowly in the breeze and it reflected the warm sunlight. The galloped down the hill and Elizabeth looked back and saw Woads crowding at the edge of the forest, watching them. Lancelot pulled his horse back and moved up next to her.

"Interesting how a small skirmish changed Merlin's mind," he said.

"I think it just made the idea of a bigger battle more clear and he might have panicked," she answered.

Mmm. Well, either way, we have a chance," he said grinning.

Elizabeth grinned back.

"I also wanted to ask you, do you want help working with double blades?" he asked.

"Of course! I had my cousin help me mostly, but it would be great if I learned how to actually use them. My other cousin Cathryn would probably like a lesson as well," she said excitedly.

"Alright. Then you can teach me how you get Gawain to shut his mouth so easily," he laughed.

Gawain had obviously heard as he turned his head back and gave them a dirty look.

Elizabeth started laughing again and Darkness flicked his ears back and forth. She pat his neck reassuringly and he picked up his gallop once more. Bors was up in front near Arthur talking very loudly about Vanora and all his children. Galahad was listening and said something witty as Bors reached out to punch him.

Elizabeth rode up to where Arthur was. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Another war," he said wearily.

"Arthur, there is always going to be war. People will never fully agree with each other. It's just a very physical way of solving a...erm...problem," she said.

"That's one way to put it," he said skeptically.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smiled. She stopped her horse a moment and stared after Arthur. He may not like war, but she knew he would lead them out victorious. She kicked Darkness back into a canter and settled in next to Lancelot once more. She relaxed and let the sun soak in. It was such a nice day and the skirmish from earlier was starting to leave her mind. They rode on for a few more hours before the wall came into view. They thundered down the path and the guards began opening the huge gates. The jumped off their horses and people began crowding around them. Their voices rose as questions flew everywhere. Most of them directed at Arthur. He walked into the barn and the knights followed making it impossible for the people to follow Arthur.

"Arthur are you going to tell them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Once they're all together," he answered, while taking his saddle off his horse's back.

Elizabeth led Darkness into his stall and began untacking and taking her saddlebags off the saddle. She threw them over the stall door and Lancelot walked up with a grin on his face.

"You didn't wear your Woad clothing on the journey," he said.

"I'm not a real Woad anymore. I thought I should dress a little more like your people," she said.

"I'm not quite sure which people you're talking about because none of them dress that way," he laughed.

Elizabeth made a face at him. She finished taking Darkness' bridle off and she put everything away. Lancelot was gone when she returned. She led Darkness out to behind the barn and walked him out. Clouds began rolling in and the sun began to shrink. Elizabeth sighed and Darkness butted his head against her shoulder playfully. She played with his ears. A bird flew down from one of the trees and landed on the circular dirt path. It began pecking at the dirt. It heard them approaching and it retreated back to the tree. There was a banging behind her as someone walked into the courtyard. She stopped Darkness and turned him around to see who it was. Lancelot walked up. He had a single flower in his hand.

"This horse has turned into a good mount for you," he commented, looking Darkness over.

"Yes, he's wonderful," she said.

They stood there for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke.

"I'd better bring him in," she said.

Lancelot nodded and placed the flower behind her hair. Elizabeth's cheeks tinged red a little and she led Darkness in. Lancelot watched before shaking his head and returning to where the other knights were.

Arthur was finally talking to the villagers when Elizabeth joined everyone. He was just walking away and the villagers were heading back to their homes.

"How did it go?" she asked Gawain.

"They don't think we should trust the Woads. After all, it is Woads attacking us," he said.

"And?" she pressed.

"Arthur dealt with it alright. They also wanted to know whether to trust you. He quieted them quickly though. Why would you be helping to rescue people if you weren't on our side? Sometimes these people don't think," he said.

Elizabeth was quiet.

"Elizabeth, Arthur knows you're not helping. The villagers just want an easy explanation. Don't worry about it," he said, laying a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Gawain. I think I"m going to go back up to my room," she said.

Gawain nodded as she left.

Elizabeth slowly climbed the steps. She had thought this was her home. The people had accepted her, or so she thought, and now this was like a slap in the face. The flower fell and landed at her feet as she groped for her key. She slowly picked it up and twirled it around between her fingers. The knights didn't listen to the villagers, of course, and knew she was loyal to Arthur. She smiled a little and walked into her room. She placed the flower on the table and began to wash up. She unpacked her saddlebags and hung up her clothes. She picked out a thin dress and pulled it onto her slim frame. She looked in the mirror for a few moments. Her unhappy face looked back. She sighed and decided to go look for Lancelot.

She walked down the stairs and by the round table room. Lancelot was inside sitting around it. He was staring at the small fire going in the center. Elizabeth walked over and sat next to him.

"So many gone," he said.

Elizabeth looked at the fire as well.

"Lancelot, they-"

"Didn't die free. They died in the service to Rome. Dagonet died right before he got his papers. It wasn't fair," he said.

"I understand. I've lost friends and family as well. It gets much easier as time goes on," she said.

"Do you remember any of the other knights?" he asked curiously.

"I always heard stories about the knights. Everyone liked telling about Arthur and his band of undefeated knights," she said smiling.

"Tristan died in the Saxon battle. His hawk flew over the castle for a few days before finally leaving. Everyone misses him very much," he said.

"Yes. I heard a lot of wonderful things about Tristan and would have liked to have met him," she said.

They were quiet and Lancelot came up with an idea.

"Come," he said, taking her hand.

They walked out of the room and outside. He led her down a path that went on for a while before they came to a clearing. It opened into grass mounds with fires going.

"Our cemetery," he said.

Elizabeth let go of his hand and slowly walked around the mounds. All the great knights. This had been their fate. Tears pricked her eyes at the sight of all the graves.

"Tristan?" she asked.

Lancelot walked over to a newer looking grave. Elizabeth slowly got onto her knees before the grave and reached out to touch it with her hand. They stayed at Tristan's grave for some time. Lancelot looked at the grave blankly. He had almost died in this battle as well. A horn sounded in the distance.

"The Woads," Elizabeth said without hesitation.

She got up and ran back towards the castle. Lancelot followed her. As the neared the castle, they saw the gates being pulled open as the Woads marched in. They were a strong force and there were many of them. Merlin was at the front and he greeted Arthur. Elizabeth stayed back and watched. Merlin began giving orders to his people and they began to set up fires and such on the field before the village. Merlin followed Arthur inside the castle. Villagers were staring at the newcomers and some were even insulting them. The Woads ignored it and continued about their business. A rock flew out of the crowd and hit a Woad. They snapped and lunged at the villagers. Lancelot and Elizabeth rushed in. Lancelot drew his blades and they stood between the two groups.

"Return to your homes. I see this again and it will be worth a trial," said Lancelot.

There were yells from the crowd, but Lancelot waved his blade in a fake motion. Elizabeth held back a laugh as the villagers took a step back. Finally, they retreated. The Woads returned to their business and Lancelot put his swords away.

"I need a drink," he said, walking towards the pub.

Elizabeth shook her head and followed. It was getting late and darkness would be here soon. The pub was very dark and only a few people were in it. They walked in and Anne came up to them.

"Where is everyone?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Watching the Woads," said Anne, with a stressed tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess. We're just short help and tonight is bound tog et busy later. Hopefully, more women will come," she said.

And with that she hurried away.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. Lancelot had already gone to get a drink. She saw him deep in conversation with the bartender. He frowned and walked over. They sat down at a table and he quickly filled her in.

"The general feeling from everyone is that they do not want the Woads here at all," he said. "They're afraid they'll attack at night and kill us all. However, the Woads are our only help. I'll never understand people."

Elizabeth laughed.

People started coming into the pub and eventually it filled up. However, there was no sign of the other knights. Elizabeth went over and asked a young barmaid.

"They won't be here tonight, miss," she said, and walked away.

"Vanora probably has Bors home and Gawain and Galahad are probably resting. You should too. You won't heal completely by running around like you always do," he joked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and they walked out of the bar. The night sky was black and clouds covered the twinkling stars. There was a strong breeze and the air was moist. Elizabeth felt a storm coming on. There were bright fires going down on the field and small tents rose off the ground. She pushed open the door and they headed back into the castle.

"Wait. I think we should go look for the others," he said.

"I thought you said they were inside," Elizabeth asked.

"I just want to make sure."

He ran around the side of the castle and down a path. Elizabeth followed as best she could, ignoring the small pain in her leg. She would need to put more ointment on. Lancelot ran down a set of stairs and they were in Hope Garden. He stopped and looked around.

"We're going to go into the back. Be quiet," he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded and they set off once more.

Everything was dark and still as they rushed by and Elizabeth began getting an eerie feeling. Elizabeth looked up ahead and saw the light on in Maria's kitchen. They knocked on the door and Marian opened it. Lancelot pulled her inside and closed the door. Just as they had closed the door, close to twenty arrows pelted it. Elizabeth's face turned white.

"Maria, have you seen Bors, Gawain, and Galahad?" he asked her, out of breath.

"They're upstairs in their rooms I believe. I just sent girls up there to make sure they didn't need anything. They just came back when I opened the door," she said.

Lancelot breathed a sigh of relief and he grabbed a long butcher knife.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked shrilly.

"We have a Rebel Woad problem outside," he said with a grin.

He handed the knife to Elizabeth and he drew his blades. Maria rolled her eyes and watched as Lancelot led Elizabeth out a side window. They crouched low to the ground and got to a spot where they could see the Rebels. He had taken several knives from the kitchen. He threw them like daggers at the Woads and heard gasps as several fell to their feet. He threw a few more and they heard more fall. Lancelot backed up and walked back along the castle and disappeared into the bushes he went around and got behind the Rebels. He drew his blades and Elizabeth heard the cutting noise. She ran forward as well with her knife out. She stuck the knife in one's stomach and saw Lancelot swinging his swords around in front of her. There were only a few left and about ten lay on the ground with knives embedded in them. A Rebel brought his knife down and hit hers. The blade separated from the hilt and she was left weaponless. She rolled away as he tried to stab at her. She picked up a rock and chucked it at his head and groped for the blade of her knife. She found it and carefully picked it up and threw it at the man. He fell to the ground and her dress was spattered with blood. Lancelot walked over and saw the butcher knife. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That was one way to use it," he said.

They stacked the Woads in a pile and left them there.

"Arthur will have men put them outside the wall tomorrow," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and they headed back in to see Maria. She shook her head as they walked through and went back to kneading her bread.

When Elizabeth returned to her room, she slowly took off the bloody dress and replaced it with a clean nightgown. She washed her face again and went and stoked the fire. She locked her window and got some polish for her sword. She rubbed the soft cloth along the blade and admired its beauty. Lancelot knocked on the door and she let him in. He picked up the blade.

"You are going to ruin the polish," she said grinning.

"And then what, fair maiden?" he questioned.

"Then you will have to re-polish it tomorrow while all your friends are at the pub," she said slyly.

Lancelot smiled and put the sword back on the table where it lay forgotten.

Lancelot pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her. She kissed back and they fell onto the bed. Elizabeth looked over at the door and saw that it was shut and locked. She pushed him away and got up to distinguish the candles and check the lock. She went back to the bed and sat down.

"Lancelot do you believe in this war?" she asked.

"Aye," he said.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. What about you?" he asked, giving her one of his charismatic grins.

"I think I do believe in it. I don't know why, but I think I'll figure out soon enough," she said, smiling back.

"She was in his arms again and all that was left for light was the soft glow of burning coals from the fire.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hurts from the Past

**Chapter 12: The Hurts from the Past**

Elizabeth blinked her eyes as light poured into the room. She protested to the light and moved slightly on the bed. She gave a yelp as she slid off the side. Lancelot sat bolt upright, a sleepy look on his face. He looked over the side of the bed and upon seeing her on the floor, started laughing. Elizabeth threw a pillow at him and grinned. She climbed back onto the bed and sat next to Lancelot.

"I have an odd feeling that today is going to be yet another very interesting day," she said.

"And why is that?" Lancelot asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know. I can tell from my dreams sometimes," she said.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows and smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Lancelot jumped off the bed and took cover underneath it. Elizabeth chuckled to herself and, shaking her head, opened the door. There was no one there. She looked down and found a cream colored envelope at her feet. She picked it up and shut the door behind her.

"All clear?" came Lancelot's muffled voice from under the bed.

"Aye."

Elizabeth straightened her nightgown and sat on the bed. She opened the letter and Lancelot watched over her shoulder. The letter was written in blue ink. The handwriting was curvy and exquisite. Her eyes ran back and forth as they followed the lines of the letter. Her face turned red and she dropped it to the floor. Lancelot picked it up and looked at her questioningly.

"Merlin wishes to see me for questioning," she said, a melancholy expression settling upon her features.

"And what exactly is the matter with that?" Lancelot asked, slightly confused.

"He is going to ask about my father and the Rebels. What if he thinks wrong of me for being related to so many Rebels?"

"I'm sure he won't," he said comfortingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Merlin did not forgive very easily. She was hoping this was just a matter in which he would ask her opinions. However, she highly doubted it. She sighed.

"I'd better get ready. The letter said as soon as possible," she said with a meaningful look at Lancelot.

"What?"

She shook her head at the door.

"Oh! I get it," he said with a mischievous grin.

He pulled his boots on and started to head out the door and stopped. He ran back and gave her a kiss before leaving once again. Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. She walked over to her chest and pulled out a pair of light riding pants and put them on. She then donned a light weight shirt and finally yanked her boots on. She combed out her hair and threw cold water on her face. She didn't need to look perfect. She'd hopefully be able to rest today. She buckled her sword around her waist and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She ran down the steps and out into the overcast outside. The air was heavy and dewy. The clouds seemed to be connected as they hung low over the wall. As she made her way down to the Woads' camp, she saw many of them outside doing chores and rushing about. Merlin saw her coming and walked out of his tent to greet her. She nodded her greeting and he motioned for her to follow him. They walked over to the edge of the woods and sat on a boulder.

"Elizabeth, I was informed about your adventures with the knights. How you saved villagers and how you were rescued from your father. However, I would like to hear everything from your own mouth," Merlin said, speaking softly.

Elizabeth nodded and launched into her accounts of everything that had happened to her up to this very day. Merlin patiently sat and listened. He remained silent when she finished. Elizabeth watched him anxiously. Any moment now, he was going to order her whipped or punished for betraying her family. After all, her father had been her only family. Although evil, she still was considered to be his daughter and was under his control.

"I believe you, Elizabeth. But please tell me something. Would you turn against your own people in this battle as well?"

"Merlin, I am true to those whom I love. I would do nothing that would endanger the knights or my fellow Woads. The Rebels I consider foul, wretched people who care naught for life. They deserve to die. They're killed innocent people in this village and there will be more captures. Please do not doubt my allegiance."

Merlin sat and slowly nodded his head. He took her chin between his hands.

"You have not had the best life. A cruel father and a mother who could do nothing. Don't let your past bother you anymore. Let it go and embrace your new life here. You have friends and allies. Arthur mentioned that you didn't know where you would be headed after this battle. You are welcome to live among the Woads once more, but something tells me that you would like to stay here," he said with a small grin.

Elizabeth looked up at him as a single tear glided down her cheek. Here she had been thinking he was going to punish her and he was offering her a new life among her people. She threw her arms around the older man and gave him a hug. They both stood up and returned to the camp. Merlin took her hand and murmured something in their language before departing. Elizabeth went to leave and a Woad stopped her.

"You have abandoned our ways. Merlin is wrong in thinking you should come back to us. Some of us still believe in complete loyalty to our people," the Woad said.

She spat on the ground in front of Elizabeth, who pretended not to hear and brushed by her. The Woad kept staring at her, but went back to work.

Tears stung Elizabeth's eyes. What good was it to be accepted by Merlin, but not by the other Woads. Whatever the case, Merlin had been right. She probably would stay. He had known the reason as well. Lancelot. She was being pulled in two. She still loved her people and wanted to be a part of them, but she loved Lancelot as well. There was a hard decision before her, but she could not worry about it now. Battle would soon be upon them.

Elizabeth looked up and realized some of the clouds had lifted and the warm afternoon sun shone weakly through the thick clouds. She hadn't thought of how long she had been with Merlin. She found Lancelot throwing knives at a practice board, joined by Gawain. Elizabeth sat down on the grass beside them and watched. Gawain threw the knife with such force, that at times, the board fell. Elizabeth's mood began to lift as she enjoyed the knights' company. Gawain soon became bored and bade them good-bye as he headed towards the pub area where Bors and Galahad probably were.

"What would you care to do next?" Lancelot asked.

Elizabeth, who had been staring dreamily out towards the sky, snapped back to attention.

"Sorry?" she said.

"What would you like to do?" he repeated.

Elizabeth thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. This was always something she had wanted to do. She looked at Lancelot mischievously.

"You promised me a lesson with twin swords," she said, grinning widely.

"Ah," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth continued smiling and they walked back to yet another practice yard. Lancelot pulled out his twin swords and Elizabeth picked up two spare blades lying on the ground from previous use.

"The last time I saw you use two swords you seemed to know what you were doing, however you did have many flaws," he said grinning.

Elizabeth made a face. He was right. She did need a terrible amount of practice.

Lancelot adjusted how she was holding the two swords and they began practicing. Her blocks were not extremely good. They blades slipped as she crossed them to hold. After about an hour, they took a break.

"You improved," he said.

"Somewhat. It's very difficult. I prefer my regular sword," she said laughing as in image of herself tripping over her own two feet, while brandishing the twin blades came into her mind.

They were quiet for a few moments and a horse came galloping by, riderless and stirrups flapping. Elizabeth jumped up and ran after it and Lancelot followed. The horse stopped in the tall grass and bent down to eat in an irritated manner. Elizabeth carefully walked up, patting the horse on the shoulder as she made her way to its head. She grabbed the reins off of the ground and held them, while talking to the horse soothingly. She saw deep welts on his rear and along his ribs. She gasped inwardly and wondered what was keeping Lancelot. She heard shuffling and looked up as Lancelot was dragging a young officer towards them. The officer's face was red and his pants were ripped. Lancelot threw him on the ground in front of them.

"Found him with a bow and arrow in his hands aiming at the horse," he said angrily.

Lancelot, like the rest of the knights had a deep respect and love for horses, especially his own horse. Their mounts carried them through everything and fought by their side.

"Damn horse is worthless. Threw me during practice," the officer said.

Elizabeth grabbed his shirt and looked at him.

"Ever wonder exactly why your steed is the way he is? I don't. You're not worthy of him," Elizabeth growled with a look at the horse's flanks.

"Take him then. I'll enjoy seeing how long you last with him," the officer snarled back.

And with that last retort, the officer lifted himself off the ground and stalked away. Elizabeth absently pet the horse's soft muzzle and stared after the angry man.

"We need to clean him up and find him a better rider," Lancelot said, breaking her thoughts.

Elizabeth nodded and pulled herself up into the saddle. The horse snorted nervously, but accepted her weight. She moved back and sat behind the saddle and looked down at Lancelot.

"Come on," she said.

Lancelot pulled himself up with a grin and settled into the saddle. The horse's ears flickered back and forth. Elizabeth looped her arms around Lancelot and the horse picked up an agitated trot. He limped on one leg, but continued on. The soon reached the barn and Elizabeth slid off the horse's broad back. The horse was breathing heavily and its head drooped. Lancelot jumped off as well and they walked the horse into the barn. The tack was of poor leather and the girth straps were beginning to go. Lancelot slid the saddle off and took a soaked sponge and washed the horse's back off. He slipped the bit out of his mouth and opened the door to a nearby stall.

"He's a fighter, but his spirit is starting to break," Elizabeth commented as she leaned on the frame of the stall.

"Aye. He needs some good treatment," Lancelot said.

"Arthur! He might use him. He could always use another horse to go around the village," Elizabeth said suddenly.

"I don't know. Arthur is quite attached to his steed. We could find one of the young squires perhaps," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and he mouth spread into a smile. She continued looking over the horse. His dark brown coat was matted and his chocolate main and tail were knotted with weeds stuck in them. Elizabeth picked up a brush and unlatched the door. She walked in and gently combed the horse's tail. His eyes gently closed and he rested a back hoof.

"You need a name," she said, methodically brushing.

Lancelot smiled and walked out of the barn into the brilliant orange sky.

Back in the barn, Elizabeth was still talking to the horse. Darkness watched from his stall.

"We could call you Forest. What do you think? Forest? No? What about Illusion?"

The horse threw his head up and down. Elizabeth laughed.

"You're more than what you seem. An illusion. It fits you," she said, giving the horse one last pat before heading after Lancelot.

Outside, the sky was pink and orange and the clouds seemed like ghostly spirits. The air was cool and she shivered. Lamps were being lit and campfires were aglow from where the Woads were. She walked over to the pub. Lancelot was not there. Only rowdy villagers. She ran back to the door and ran up several sets of stairs and came to the entrance to Hope Garden. She ran through to Maria. She hammered on the door and Maria let her in with a warm smile.

"Have you seen Lancelot?" she asked.

"No, try the Round Table," she answered.

Elizabeth thanked her and ran out the door.

It took her several minutes to get to the Round Table and she found no one inside. She ran out and bumped into Arthur. He picked the cloth he was caring up off the ground.

"Sorry, Arthur. Have you seen Lancelot?" she said.

"No, I haven't. I was looking for him as well," he said.

Elizabeth shook her head and walked up to her room. She knocked on Lancelot's door and looked inside. Everything was thrown around and a knife flew by her head. Embedding itself in the door. She gasped and slammed the door shut. Someone put their hand around her mouth from behind and she bit down. Lancelot yelled. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

"Quiet. Are you alright?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded and Lancelot dragged her over to her room. They unlocked the door and searched the inside once again. Finding nothing, they locked the door.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I went back to the barn to get you and you weren't there and I got nervous. I ran up here and found you looking into my room. Any idea why my clothes are all over the place along with my papers and why someone else is in there?" he asked sarcastically.

Elizabeth grinned and shrugged.

"What are we going to do? We can't just walk out," she said.

Lancelot didn't answer. He thought for a few moments and Elizabeth got up and looked through her drawers on her table. She pulled out two short knives and buckled her sword around her waist.

"Well?"

"We'll draw them out. Open the door and wait for them to come out," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and they headed out the door, locking it behind them. Elizabeth's heart had started a rapid beat and she took a deep breath. Lancelot threw the wooden door open and they back up down the dark corridor. Knives and arrows flew out and hurled themselves at the wall. Elizabeth's face paled. They waited for a long time and her eyes began to droop from tiredness, but the sudden thought of attack made her eyes snap open once again. Lancelot crept forward and peered through a crack in the side of the door. A Rebel was inside asleep on his bed. Lancelot fit an arrow to his bow and shot it through the crack. It just made it. It flew true. The man sputtered and died. Lancelot barged in, his sword out.

The man lay dead. They looked around the big room and found nothing.

"Well, there's more to wash right there. Disgusting," he said, looking at his bed.

Elizabeth laughed.

"At least you weren't in here," she said.

Lancelot grinned and together they hefted the body towards the window and threw it out. The Rebels would come get it. Right now, they wanted nothing to do with it.

Elizabeth brushed her hands on her skirt after she had washed them. Lancelot was busy putting his stuff away. He walked over to the door and left it wide open.

"I'm going down to tell Arthur," Elizabeth said after Lancelot had cleaned his room and carefully ripped the sheets off his bed.

She started to head out the door and looked back at Lancelot. He was pulling a key out and carefully looking at it. He followed her and locked the door.

"What was wrong with the key?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just checking it," he said.

They walked down to the pub and found Gawain and Galahad. Lancelot told them what had happened. A pretty bar maid brought full mugs of ale over and placed them before the knights. She batted her eyelashes at Lancelot, but he ignored her and got looks from Gawain and Galahad. Gawain shrugged and pulled the girl onto his lap. He grinned at the girl and Galahad laughed into his mug and Lancelot rolled his eyes. Elizabeth smiled and looked down.

_Knights_, she thought to herself.

The girl soon left, having gotten bored with Gawain. Lancelot gave him a knowing look and opened his mouth to say something, but Galahad beat him to it.

"Gawain, no woman enjoys perching on your knees and staring at your mug of ale. If I were you, I'd find a better way to entertain them," Galahad laughed.

Lancelot shook his head.

"Gawain-"

Gawain cut him off.

"Gentleman, she was wasn't up to tonight so I simply released her," he said pompously.

Lancelot snorted and started laughing and Galahad soon joined in. Elizabeth continued to stare down at the table, concentrating on a crack to keep from bursting into laughter. Gawain made a rude gesture and went to get more ale.

"Knights have a strange view on pleasure," Elizabeth said.

"Oh really, fair lady. And what did the men of your village do?" Lancelot asked in a mocking tone.

"They practiced and spent time with their families-"

"I would hate being a Woad. No pleasurable women," Galahad laughed.

Elizabeth glared.

The two men laughed harder and Elizabeth, shaking her head, went over to see Vanora, who was yelling at Bors. Again. Elizabeth walked over, just as Bors stalked away, over to Lancelot and Galahad. However, as Elizabeth glanced over, Lancelot had engaged himself in a game with a villager.

"Elizabeth, dear, will you hold him please?" Vanora asked, as she shoved a small child into Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth was shocked and totally unprepared. Nervously, she fixed her arms. She had never helped with the children in her home. The baby looked up at her with a gurgling face and Elizabeth smiled.

"Didn't know you liked little ones?" a soft voice said behind her.

Elizabeth turned around and Lancelot was standing there.

"Well...erm...to tell you the truth, I was a little nervous. Never really held a child before," she said, embarrassed.

Lancelot smiled at her and Vanora came running up.

"Thanks, love," she said, before hurrying away, Bors in tow.

Elizabeth looked at Lancelot a bit uncomfortably. Gawain broke, the silence by running up to them with a mug of ale and yelling something they couldn't understand. Elizabeth plucked the mug out of his hands. He protested as she dumped it onto the ground. Lancelot laughed and pulled Gawain over to throw knives. Elizabeth wondered if that was a good idea with Gawain in the state that he was. She shrugged and brought the mug back over to the bartender. He took it gruffly and Elizabeth walked over to the game of knives.

Although drunk, Gawain threw the knives with such accuracy it was frightening. Lancelot was somewhat of a match, but in the end, Gawain was the victor. He gave a bellowing cheer and took a gulp of ale. His face was extremely red and he had a big smile on his face. Elizabeth watched as Lancelot joined Gawain as they laughed. She shook her head and started to turn and walk away. Gawain grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He sat down heavily in a chair and Elizabeth fell onto his lap. She tried tog et up, but Gawain held her there.

"And where would you being going, lass? Leaving already?" he slurred.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she pushed him away and got up. She stumbled and Lancelot, who had been watching curiously, caught her. Embarrassed, she pushed her hair back and walked over to find some of the other girls.

"What was that all about?" Lancelot asked Gawain.

"Couldn't help myself. If I were you, Lancelot, I'd hurry along with her. Before you know it, she'll be gone," Gawain said roughly, taking another swig of ale.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Lancelot suggested, a weird look on his face.

"Aye," Gawain said in a tired voice.

He got up, swaying a bit, and walked over to the bar and ordered another ale. Lancelot looked at him for a little while before going after Elizabeth. He found her standing in a courtyard next to the pub. She was in a conversation with a Woad. Lancelot edged closer and flattened himself against the wall and listened.

"Elizabeth, you need to decide what your destiny will be. You can't hold onto both sides. You need to chose!" the Woad yelled.

"I won't. We're working together right now. They're my friends," Elizabeth said in a quaking voice.

"Like the foolish knight who pulled you onto his lap tonight?" he said sarcastically.

"He was drunk. That was the ale, not him-"

"And what about that other knight you've been cavorting around with? Hmm? How's that been going?" he yelled.

"You know nothing about them! You have no right-"

"You're an outrage! To everyone! A complete embarrassment. Your father could have been right. He shouldn't have done what he did, but you're impossible. Do everyone a favor and just go back and apologize. Be a wife and let all this go. It would make everyone's life so much easier. Especially mine!" he snarled.

Elizabeth didn't answer, but her eyes were filled with rage and embarrassment. She stormed out of the courtyard and the Woad ran out as well. Lancelot stood there, taking in everything he had heard. What had Elizabeth done? He began thinking she was holding out on something. He strode out and ran right by Elizabeth, who was sitting on a bench in the shadows. He stopped and looked back, realizing who it was. He sat down next to her.

"Elizabeth, what is going on?" he asked.

"If I said, I'm not what I seem to be, would you still look at me?" she asked.

"Of course! But, I would prefer knowing," he said.

"It's a long story. It was the year before my mother left. She was such a beautiful woman and the men were constantly after her. One man came in the midst of the night and while she was sleeping, took her by surprise. She was raped. My father was out hunting and he knew nothing of this. I jumped up and tried to help her. I fought with the man. I got pretty beat up. I was punched several times until I pulled my dagger out and stuck through his black heart. He ran out of the tent in his last few moments and screamed murderer. I was tried. They whipped me and charged me guilty of killing this man. My father returned and found out. I was whipped again and considered worthless and promised to a Woad who had admired my beauty. My father said I was not worth the trouble, but could have cared less and gave me to the man. He took me to his home and I was treated kindly at first. Then one day, I wouldn't lie in bed with him and he slapped me across the face. He took his dagger out and slit my wrist and stormed out of the hut. I ran away, only to be caught by my father. He took me back in, banished my mother, and moved to the rebel camp. And that's where you found me. However, to this day, I'm considered a murderer of an innocent man. The Woad I was in the courtyard with, yes I knew you were there, was my old husband. He wants me back. It was his father whom I killed. He has every right to take me back in the rules of my people. He is jealous of the knights and everything they do and stand for. It is his dream, his desire, to one day kill a great knight. He cannot, however, for Merlin forbids him to do so. He is infuriated that a knight has me and not he. I am trouble, plain and simple."

Lancelot stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head and putting her hand in his.

"And what did your father do?" he asked.

Elizabeth who was in tears, answered in an unsteady whisper.

"He raped me. Just as he had done to my mother before the man I killed. I pulled a knife on him before he could hurt me and he threw me out. My father was a dirty man with dirty friends and he cared naught for family."

Lancelot pulled her into his arms.

"Nothing will happen. It would take one hundred Woads to kill me," he joked.

Elizabeth gave him a sardonic look that clearly said she thought otherwise. Lancelot laughed and she grinned.

"Well, if they all fight like you and Guinevere then maybe just fifty."

Elizabeth punched his arm and laughed.

She rubbed her hand along her face to dry the tears.

"It's amazing how your past can come back to haunt you," she said.

"Did that man intend on taking you back with him?"

"Yes, and when I refused, it caused a bit of a problem," she said.

"You won't be going anywhere. Was he a Rebel?"

"No, he's a personal servant to one of the commanding Woads."

"Ah."

They sat there in silence. Elizabeth was admiring the sky. It was a conflict of clouds all pushing and pulling at one another.

"I think I'll head up," she said, standing.

"I'll go with you. Don't really trust that Woad," he said, grinning.

So, together, they headed up the stairs. Their were servants crowded in the passageway talking. Elizabeth walked into her room and found a warm fire and a note. It was from Anne.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I fixed your room for you tonight as you can tell. I was wondering if you could do me a favor and help out at the pub tomorrow. I'm leaving before the war and I need a replacement for the day. I wish to not be caught in yet another bloody battle ground. I will miss you._

_Thank you,_

_Anne_

Elizabeth looked at the note. When the heck would she have time to do this? And Ann had probably already left. She brought the note over to Lancelot. He read it and shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't. I know she's your friend, but you get some pretty dark figures in there at times-"

"I can take care of myself and she's been so kind," Elizabeth said.

"No. It would be dangerous. You would be in there all day. These people...ah...just don't. It's wouldn't be a good decision," he said, turning back to the sword he was cleaning.

Elizabeth made a face and wrote an apologetic note and gave it to a servant in the hall. She walked back into Lancelot's room and watched him clean the blade.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"For wanting to help me. For caring. You're one of the first," she said.

"That so?"

"Aye."

She walked over and sat next to him. He continued polishing the blade. Elizabeth watched silently and fiddled with a string on the sleeve of her dress. She stopped picking at it for a moment and then looked over at the cloth in Lancelot's hand, that was going back and forth over the steel. She pulled it out of his hand and placed it next to her. Lancelot put the blade back into its sheath and slowly touched Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth didn't move, but everything that had happened that night came flooding back. Her hand lingered on Lancelot's for a moment before she got up and went to her room, confused. She thought she loved him, but why was she so nervous all of a sudden. She wanted dearly to blame it on her conversation, but she knew it was something else. She sat staring at the fire and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_THUD THUD._

Elizabeth jumped and ran to the door. She whipped it open and drew her sword. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Lancelot. He smiled at her, but his eyes were worried.

"A villager?" Elizabeth asked, reading his mind.

"Yes, and sign of a struggle. They found blood outside the door of her home."

Elizabeth frowned and threw on boots. She grabbed her sword and brushed apt Lancelot and ran down the stairs.

"Elizabeth! It's too dark! You'll get yourself killed. We'll wait until morning. It would be impossible to come out alive at night," Lancelot called after her.

Elizabeth pretended not to hear and only continued on. Lancelot caught up to her and followed her out. Arthur was outside with his armor on. He was talking with several guards who were yawning. Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh. Guards. She ran past them and stopped dead in her tracks. She had seen a lot of gruesome things in her life, but this topped all of them.

The poor woman's head was hanging by a thing piece of skin and her face was contorted in an odd expression. Her body was covered in blood and she had no hands. A long gash was visible down her abdomen as she hung there naked. Elizabeth's head began to swim and she tried her best to not faint. Fainting was a sign of weakness. However, she couldn't help it. It was a good thing Lancelot had followed her because she sagged and started to crumple, just as Lancelot caught her. He looked up and almost dropped her as he saw the woman.

"Arthur!" he yelled.

Arthur turned his head at his best friends voice and ran to the courtyard. He saw the woman and his face dropped at the sight. The guards had followed him and the sound of vomiting could be heard. Elizabeth was still out and Arthur had more torches lit. Villagers, guards, and knights ran up to see what had happened. Lancelot brought Elizabeth back up to her room and put a wet cloth on her head. The image had frightened him. Also, for the first time since he'd heard Elizabeth explain her pat, her was nervous about the Woads.

Elizabeth moaned and turned over on the bed. Her eyes opened and she looked around blearily.

Lancelot took the cloth and placed it back in the basin.

"I fainted," she said blankly.

"That poor woman," Lancelot said, shaking his head.

Elizabeth just looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I fainted. Fainting's a sign of weakness. No warrior faints from seeing blood," she said, disgusted with herself.

"Elizabeth, there were men vomiting at the site and other wouldn't go near her. It was a shock. Just let it go," he said.

Elizabeth shook her head. This had not been a good day. She wondered how much bad luck a person could have. Lancelot handed her a small knife and she looked at it questioningly.

"It was made in my homeland, Sarmatia. I used it when I was little, but my hands are too big to grip it now. I want you to have it. I believe that Sarmatian steel has life in it, along with a bit of home," he said.

Elizabeth's long fingers gripped the dagger's hilt and she admired the sleek blade. It was small, but the blade was razor sharp. It certainly was no toy.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"Every young warrior was given one before leaving the village. It was a last gift from our parents, to use when we were famous knights."

Elizabeth gave a small smile and ran one finger along the side of the dagger. It was smooth and beautifully forged. Lancelot smiled, glad she liked it.

She placed it on her table and gave him a smile.

"It's wonderful," she said.

Lancelot leaned over and kissed her. Elizabeth kissed back and they lay on the bed, enjoying one another's company. Elizabeth sat up for a moment and looked at him.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"Alright..."

"Remember how I told you that my cousins and I talked about the knights?"

"Aye."

"Well, I used to watch from the forest and I'd always see you and Arthur. You were my favorite knight to watch.. Cunning and talented. Sure, you had killed my people, but still, I could not forget you. We practiced with our older cousins, hoping to learn the twin blades. Well, after we joined Arthur in the battle, I had hoped to maybe speak with you. My father kept me busy though. I went into the war and saw you fighting near Guinevere. You were fighting that monster Cynric. The arrow that saved you, was not that of a knight. It was mine. It caused him to lose aim and weakened him. I had saved you, and I left. My father would be furious, but I would face him later. I never saw you again until the day you rescued me."

Lancelot sat there, stunned.

Elizabeth gave him a shy grin. She hadn't told anyone the story before. She had been afraid someone would figure out her feelings for the charming knight. That didn't matter anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" he asked slowly.

"I didn't think it was the right time," she replied.

Lancelot gave his head a quick shake and looked at her, or Elizabeth felt, right through her.

"I was just thinking about what could have been if you hadn't shot that arrow. I'm not going to take another chance," he said.

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look and Lancelot kissed her again. He began unbuttoning her dress and they fell back into the blankets. Elizabeth began to understand, but the thoughts soon fled from her memory as she pulled Lancelot's shirt off.

The fire was dying as the last embers turned a glowing orange and the room was silent. An owl outside hooted and a small breeze drifted by. Down in the campground, a lonely Woad sat by the fire, plotting on how to get a certain woman back.


	13. Chapter 13: The Horse and the Lion

**Chapter 13: The Horse and the Lion**

It was pitch black when Elizabeth heard shattering glass and a scream. She threw the covers off and shook Lancelot to wake him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her questioningly. A scream sounded down the hall and he jumped up and threw his clothes on. Elizabeth already had her sword at her waist and was ready to rush out the door, when Lancelot grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said.

Elizabeth gave him a somewhat furious look. She didn't want to get stuck in here to die.

There was a large thump on the door that made them both jump and Lancelot dragged her back. A rock came flying through the window, missing Lancelot by inches. Elizabeth's face filled with dread. They were surrounded. Even if they tried to get out, the minute they set foot outside that door, they would be obliterated.

"We're trapped," Elizabeth said, her voice rising with fear.

The door was continually being banged upon and the screws on the side were beginning to give. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a sickening sound as the door fell and in rushed a dozen Woads, weapons raised.

Elizabeth raised her sword and sliced down the first Woad that rushed at her. Lancelot gave the several Woads attacking him, a cocky smile before swinging his twin swords around in a high arch and slashing each man across the chest. He ran each Woad through effortlessly, his smile never leaving his face. Elizabeth was having a more difficult time. The majority of the Woads were rushing at her. Lancelot helped her as best he could. Elizabeth spun and danced away from blades and countered with her own. Soon, all the rebels were dead and Elizabeth's room was filled with a bloody field of carnage. She wrinkled her nose and made a face.

"We'd better clean this up," she said.

Lancelot nodded. And, as usual, they carried the bodies out and dropped them out the window for their fellow Rebels to find. It took them a good hour and when they were done Elizabeth hurriedly washed her hands in the stone basin. There was a knock on the door frame and Elizabeth looked up to see a bloody Arthur smiling at them.

"I see you managed alright," he said.

Elizabeth nodded with a wide smile before going back to cleaning her blade. Lancelot walked in and Arthur quickly murmured in his ear and the two left. Elizabeth frowned, wondering what was going on. She hurriedly finished cleaning and left a quick note for the maid saying that the sheets and the floors would need to be washed. She apologized for any inconvenience, for she knew what it was like to have to always be cleaning for someone.

Her clothes were bloodstained as well and she stopped at the door, her hand on the knob. She gave a sigh and went to quickly change. Riding pants and a light shirt as usual. She hooked her sword back around her waist and, checking herself once in the mirror, headed out the door. She heard raised voices coming from Lancelot's room and she hurriedly ran inside. Arthur had left, but a very disgruntled looking Woad stood there in his place.

As soon as the two men saw her walk in, they became silent. The Woad rushed forward, however, and took her hand in his. He murmured words to her in a tongue Lancelot had heard, but couldn't decipher. Elizabeth's eyes widened with anger and she slapped the man across the face with all her might. He staggered back and drew his knife out, but Lancelot was too quick. He put his sword around his neck.

"Leave," he said menacingly.

The Woad gave them once last look, his eyes lingering on Elizabeth the longest, before scurrying out of the room.

"That man won't leave you alone. Elizabeth, he can't keep coming in here and speaking of you as he has. The villagers are already suspicious," Lancelot said slowly.

Elizabeth just stood there, silent.

"He has something to prove to his friends. One thing being that he doesn't lose a woman to a knight," she said.

"Ah."

"He never lost me. I was never his in the first place. Excuse me, but I'm going to find Guinevere," she said.

And with that, Elizabeth hurried out of the room. Lancelot sat down on his bed and looked at the ragged piece of paper the Woad had left for him. He slowly unfolded it and jumped, dropping the scrap on the floor.

The picture had been drawn with rough materials and showed a hanging. Blood dripped from the victim's mouth and underneath it said, "She's mine". The person hanging was in rough condition. She had black and blue spots on her arms and her eyes were shut tight. Her golden hair fell around her face limply.

Lancelot shook his head and ran out of the room. Arthur was in the hallway speaking with a guard. Upon seeing his friend, Arthur dismissed the guard and walked over to Lancelot, taking in his distraught look. His smile faded as Lancelot handed him the paper. He looked back at Lancelot' set face.

"Who is this man?" Arthur asked.

"The man who Elizabeth's father had originally promised her to. She ran away. Her father caught her and hid her for the Roman's or to be sold as a slave. Now, this Woad suddenly wants her back. Arthur, we can't let him. He's dangerous as far as I can tell."

"We cannot kill him because that will ruin the alliance. We need to wait it out and keep a sharp eye out. I will show this to Guinevere."

"Elizabeth is speaking with her right now. I'm beginning to think that some of the Woads camping behind the wall are not all our allies."

Arthur nodded.

"The sooner we fight the Rebels, the better. This is getting out of hand," he said.

Footsteps rang down the hall and Arthur left to find Guinevere and Elizabeth. Lancelot decided to go find the other knights. He could really use a good laugh right now.

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face as she told Guinevere what had happened. Guinevere combed her long fingers through Elizabeth's hair.

The wheels in Guinevere's head were spinning, thinking of who this person could be and what they were after Elizabeth for all of a sudden. It didn't make sense.

"Elizabeth, is there something you're not telling me?" Guinevere asked.

Elizabeth dried her eyes and sat still as a statue.

"My father had promised me to him and I ran away," she said, her voice tinged with anger at the thought of her father.

Something clicked in Guinevere's brain. She remembered someone telling her that Elizabeth had disappeared. It had been the night before she had been captured. She vaguely remembered the name. It wasn't a common name and it had begun with a different letter.

"Elizabeth, was the man's name Ulric?" Guinevere asked.

"Aye, that he was. A supporter of my father, abuser of women-"

Guinevere held up a hand.

"I understand, but what's your guess on why he's after you now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered, looking away.

"I think I do. Lancelot. He's lost what was supposed to be his property, to a knight who has been invading his land for fifteen years."

Elizabeth simply nodded, for she had known this all along.

"So what do I do? I'm not going to end my life for some horrid man," Elizabeth snapped.

"Elizabeth, I honestly don't know. Just stay away from him and if you are near him, send Lancelot away so he doesn't become even more angry. And just be careful."

Guinevere gave her a hug and the two got up and walked out of Guinevere's room. They walked right into Arthur, who's face was calm, but his eyes were blazing.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Guinevere, may I see you alone for a moment," he said.

"Of course," she answered.

They left the room and Elizabeth decided to go find Lancelot and fill him in on Guinevere's plan. She found Vanora outside. The sun was almost fully up and the land was painted in pinks and oranges. Vanora was pulling plants that looked like weeds from the ground and a baby was on her hip. She spotted Elizabeth almost immediately and gave her a big grin.

"The men are around the side practicing. Lancelot had something urgent to tell them. But I'm sure, you'll still find them there," she said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said with a small smile.

She walked around and did indeed find the men, however, they weren't practicing. They were deep in conversation, Gawain had a mad look upon his face. As soon as he caught sight of Elizabeth, he ran over and gripped her in a huge bear hug.

"Erm...Gawain, I can't breathe," she rasped.

"Sorry, love," he said with a smile.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at all their apprehensive faces.

"Any scoundrel that's after ye, won't be getting within a hands grasp of ye," Gawain said furiously.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, laughing inside at the questioning look that Galahad gave Bors. It was great to have such good friends.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, giving them a smile.

"Since it's still early, why don't we go for a ride. Check on the villagers and save them from any Rebels," Gawain proposed.

The others nodded.

They walked over to the barn and went into their horses' stalls. Elizabeth walked over to Illusion's stall. The giant horse was lying on his side, dozing in the hay. She smiled and walked over to Darkness' stall. He threw his head around, eager for attention from his mistress. She brushed his silky black coat over and picked off the small scabs she found from his skirmishes out in the field. She tacked him up and met the knights out in the yard. She pulled herself into the saddle and they galloped off. They stayed behind the wall incase they were needed for defense.

Elizabeth found it hard to worry about everything that had happened when you were galloping and the wind rushed about you. The knights had similar expressions of happiness upon their faces. Elizabeth was starting to feel it was all too good to last. The day had been eventful and troublesome, there was more danger sure to come. As if reading her mind, a shriek went up and angry yells. There was the sound of scraping swords and groans of pain.

"Let's go!" Bors yelled at them.

They flew down the hill to rescue the villagers.

Elizabeth, as they approached, saw the villagers running around in panic. Several small huts had their roofs on fire and bloody bodies lay on many doorsteps, darkening the hard soil. Lancelot and Gawain beat them there and were already slicing at the painted Rebels who had torches of fire and thick swords in their hands. They didn't last long, for Gawain and Lancelot showed no mercy. Galahad was fighting more Rebels and Bors was chasing three of them around on his giant horse. Elizabeth only had a moment before she felt hands around her neck. She spun and ducked, trying to pull free of the choking hands. The Rebel laughed evilly and pushed her forward onto the ground. Elizabeth gasped for breath as the Rebel pulled his long sword out. His eyes gleamed as he brought the blade close to her skin. Her arms were pinned on the ground and she couldn't reach her sword.

Lancelot danced away from two rebels before coming back and running them through. He glanced over to find Elizabeth and saw her on the ground. His heart stopped and he ran after her.

Elizabeth stared coldly back into the Rebel's taunting eyes. He ran the blade along the side of her arm. Elizabeth flinched with pain. At first it didn't feel awful, but within seconds the pain flared and hot needles ran up her arm.

"Goodbye, witch-girl," the Rebel sneered at her.

Elizabeth's head swam and the voice rang throughout her head. The Rebel raised the blade again and he was starting to run it across her chest, just as she passed out. She took one last glance and saw twin swords crossing with the broad sword and relief flooded her before everything went black.

Lancelot attacked the Rebel ferociously. He blocked and swung. After a few moments, he beheaded the man and he turned back to Elizabeth. She was gone. Maybe she had gotten up. Lancelot didn't have much time to think as another Woad rushed at him.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was being carried over yet another Woad's shoulder. His face had a wide smile on it and he went farther into the forest. He placed her a thin bed of leaves and rubbed a rag across her bloodstained face.

"Perfect. The plan is going well," the Woad murmured to himself.

He got up and tied Elizabeth's hand with rope and tied her to a tree. He washed her wounds off and left.

The Woad returned a few hours later. He carried a plain brown dress and a heel of bread. Elizabeth blearily opened her eyes. The world spun into focus and as she laid eyes upon the man, her mind filled with dread.

"Hello, Ulric," she said miserably.

Ulric grinned.

"Lost you once, but not again," he said, his voice crazy.

Elizabeth felt like passing out again but told herself that would not help.

"Put this on," he said, chucking the dress at her.

He untied her from the tree and Elizabeth slipped her tattered clothing off and pulled the plain, coarse dress on. She was then promptly retied to the tree.

"Your wonderful knight has not come. Possibly he does not care for you as much as you thought he did," Ulric said wickedly.

Elizabeth sat there, not saying a word.

She looked up at the sky. It was getting darker out. Probably mid afternoon. Ulric threw the heel of bread at her and she gingerly picked it up and took a small bite to avoid a beating.

Back behind the wall, Lancelot was pacing in the stable. His horse watched him, tossing his head around. Lancelot made up his mind and pulled the horse out of the stall and climbed into the saddle. He couldn't wait for backup any longer. He took off back into the village and into the woods, trying to remember every time Elizabeth had tracked the Woads. He dodged tree after tree and looked down invisible paths. He stopped his horse and looked around wildly. He finally turned his horse and galloped down the path closest to him. It seemed to go on forever, but he finally saw a clearing.

At the tree, Elizabeth was watching Ulric. He was sitting by a small fire and staring avidly into it.

"So, how did you enjoy sharing a bed with a knight?" Ulric asked her nastily.

Elizabeth held back the urge to say,_ it was better than yours_. Instead she sat there staring him down. He didn't flinch. Only laughed at her.

Suddenly, hoof beats could be heard. Elizabeth turned her head toward the sound. Ulric whipped his sword out and stood up. A dark horse came charging through the bushes and an arrow was immediately fired into the air. It missed the black horse by inches and the rider jumped off, swinging is twin swords in his hands.

Lancelot.

He ran at the Rebel and they crossed blades. As much as Lancelot hated to admit it, the Woad was good with his sword. He formed an X with his swords and pushed the Woad back. He took a second and spotted Elizabeth tied to the tree, her wounds still bleeding, her face painted with Woad blood. Lancelot heard footsteps and turned just in time. He rolled to the ground as a blade flew by his head. The two men fought on.

Elizabeth's heart was in her throat and she hurried to untie the knots on her hands. The same knots that Ulric foolishly used on her several years ago when she her escaped. She remembered how to start untying it and soon had the entire thing undone. She watched as the men fought it out. Lancelot had slashed Ulric across the chest and the Woad was still fighting ferociously back. Lancelot was now drenched in blood and had small cuts on his hands. He cut Ulric across the back, and Ulric fell to the ground. Lancelot, thinking he had killed him, rushed over to Elizabeth. He gave her a strong hug and over his shoulder, Elizabeth saw Ulric getting to his feet. He shook his head and ran at them.

"Lancelot, quick. Ulric!" she rasped.

Lancelot heard him and quickly turned around and blocked the oncoming blow. Elizabeth stood up and shook her hands. She picked her knives up off the ground, where they had been placed after Ulric had pulled them off her clothes. Her sword lay there too.

Lancelot was getting tired and the Rebel was as well. Elizabeth decided to just end it now.

"Lancelot! Run away! Hurry!" she yelled.

Lancelot did as he was told, as he saw her standing. She took her chance and hurled her knife at Ulric. It hit dead center in his chest. He stared at it and fell to the ground, a smile on his crazy face. The effort and blood loss got to Elizabeth and she crumpled to the ground.

Lancelot walked over to her and gently ran a hand through her hair before carefully picking her up. He settled her on the horse and picked up her weapons. He mounted his horse and he galloped home.

They burst out of the bushes and ran through the village. They reached the castle and Lancelot jumped off his horse and took Elizabeth off as well. Her breathing was shallow and he rushed upstairs. He saw a servant in the hallway and stopped them.

"Get a healer! Quick!" he said urgently.

The servant ran down the steps and Lancelot opened his room and laid Elizabeth down on the bed. He looked at her pale face and her bloody body.

"Hold on," he murmured, stroking her cheek.

The door slammed open and a healer came bustling in. Lancelot lingered in the doorway a few moments before walking out.

The healer undressed Elizabeth and her assistant came in carrying a large basin of water. She slowly washed Elizabeth's arm and chest with a soft cloth and took out a sterilized needle and thread. The wounds were deep and would need to be stitched to stop the bleeding. The needle punctured the skin and the thread was pulled through. She continued methodically until the arm wound was stitched up. She rubbed a thick ointment onto it and moved to the chest wound. It was still bleeding profusely and the healer worked fast to clean and stitch it. Within an hour, she was finished and she gave Elizabeth a drink to make sure she wasn't overcome with fever. She left the room and jumped to find Lancelot standing right there. She shook her head and took his hand.

"She'll be fine. A few days rest and I'm sure she'll be up running around with you men again," she said with a kind smile.

Lancelot thanked her and walked into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Elizabeth's limp hand in his. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Damn!" she said, as pain seared along her chest.

"You should lie down. The healer just left," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you for coming after me," she said, her voice filled with a morose tone.

"I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't," he replied.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Is Darkness alright?"

"Aye, he's sleeping in his stable."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes.

_A young girl ran through a field of thick, high grass. A beautiful woman stood in the middle her arms stretched outwards to the girl. The girl ran into her arms and the woman picked her up and swung her around. Over head, an arrow flew by, landing a few feet in front of them. The woman froze as the girl giggled happily. _

_"Lizzy, hurry, go home," she whispered to the child._

_The young girl just looked at her, confused. _

_Another arrow came down and the woman grabbed the girl's hand and they ran through the forest and came face to face with a young man on a horse. He was maybe in his thirties. He had an arrow in his bow ready to be shot. The woman looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded his head slowly. The woman could not tell what was going through his mind, but he was awed by her. To him, she was beautiful. Flawless. He shook his head and rode on. The woman continued to stare after him. He had been handsome and he had spared her life. She continued back to camp and her husband stood waiting for her. He slapped her across the face for not returning right away. The young girl cried._

_Suddenly, a horn went off and the woman's husband ran off. The woman picked her daughter up and followed the band of people running down a path to get to a safe point. _

_They were running up the path and the horseman appeared again. _

_"Do not fear me," he whispered to the woman._

_She stopped and looked at him wondrously. He took her hand and pulled her onto his horse, along with the young girl. He galloped along the people and got her to the spot before everyone else. He helped down from the horse and gave her a kiss. He mounted his horse and rode off. _

_The woman stood there, a happy smile upon her face. She wished her husband didn't exist. _

_A light shone through the trees as they caught alight with fire. The Woad men ran through the tress and herded the woman away. The woman's husband grabbed her arm and dragged her. The young girl was left behind and she cried as she tried to keep up. The fire raced behind them and was catching up. They continued moving and were soon away. _

_The man pulled his wife into a small hut at the other camp and confronted her. He had seen her with the knight. He pulled a sack out from behind his back and dumped it. There was a thump on the floor and the woman fainted. The girl peeked around her father's leg and shrieked, recognizing the kind knight's decapitated head. A harsh laugh sounded as her father watched her cruelly._

__Elizabeth sat bolt upright in bed, ignoring the pain. Her body was wet with a cold sweat. She looked around the room. Lancelot was dozing in a chair next to the fire.However, he heard her sit up and he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a terrible dream. It was like it was trying to tell me something or warn me. It was an exact happening from my childhood," she said, tears spilling down her face.

Lancelot carefully wrapped his arms around her, watching for her wounds.

"Warn you of what?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"Well, I have a lot of time," he said.

"Well, alright. When I was young, maybe seven, my mother and I were in field playing in the grass. And arrow flew over us and I didn't know what was going on and my mother brought me back, but we met a knight in the woods. He stared at my mother like she was a goddess. She looked at him in a similar way as well. He spared our lives and my father beat my mother for being late when we returned. We hurried up a trail to a safe point and the knight found us again and brought us there quicker. He kissed my mother and right after he left, a fire had begun surrounding us and my father ran through and dragged my mother away. I had to get back myself. He brought my Mum into a small hut that was at a different camp and he yelled at her. Then he took a small bag out and dumped it. She fainted and something rolled over to me. It was the knight's head. I screamed. My father laughed. Woad men do not take kindly to their woman being courted by knights," she said sadly.

Lancelot's eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised. He gave slight nod of his head and looked away.

"Is this why your father had such contempt for you and your mother?" he finally asked.__

__"He was always that way, it just became worse after the knight appeared," she said.__

__Lancelot nodded.

"Well, Elizabeth, no Woad will be killing me. I assure you," he said, a cocky grin on his face.

Elizabeth smiled back.

There was a knock on the door. Lancelot opened it cautiously and Arthur stood there. Lancelot opened the door wider and Arthur walked in.

"Elizabeth, feeling any better?" he asked.

"Aye. That I am," she replied.__

__"Did the healer give you a time for recovery?" he asked.

Lancelot spoke up.

"She told me several hours of rest, a few days off and she'll be fine," he said.

Arthur gave him a knowing look. They both knew Elizabeth would get Cabin Fever and start going on excursions. Elizabeth noticed their glances and a wry smile came over her face.

"Don't worry. I'll listen to the doctor to some extent," she said.__

__"Well, I'm glad to hear you are feeling better. I need to go talk with the guards," Arthur said.

Arthur left and Lancelot returned to his chair by the fire. Elizabeth continued sitting up in bed, watching him. Lancelot glanced back over at her and saw her sitting up, he gave her a knowing smile.

"You know, becoming a zombie who stays awake all the time will not help your wounds heal," he said.

Elizabeth gave him a withering look, but her lips twitched as she started to smile.

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened. You know, you and me, the Rebels, everything. It all seems so unreal when you think about it from another person's perspective," she said.

"I agree with that," he said.

"I mean what were the odds of me being found and rescued. Girls my age are made into bed warmers every day.Why should I have been any different?" she said.

"You were different because maybe you have something left to do in life. Arthur could probably tell you by using his God as a reason. You'd be better off asking him. All I know is that if you weren't here then a lot of people wouldn't be alive. Including myself. Don't doubt yourself," he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

Lancelot walked back over to the bed and leaned over her. He kissed her gently and took her chin in his hand.

"I'm going to go see how the training is coming along. Please rest," he said quietly.

Elizabeth gave a slight smile and leaned back. Lancelot left and locked the door behind him. Elizabeth sat in bed, a bit frustrated, and thought. She kept looking out the window. They sky turned darker and darker and not just because of the time of day. A storm was coming up. She soon grew bored looking out the windows and decided to listen to the people in the corridors. The maids always talked about interesting things, but it reminded her of Anne, so she decided to just try and fall asleep. But of course, that didn't work either. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lot of good I'm doing up here. I could be helping with training, or having a drink with the knights, or..." she said, mostly to herself.

She got out of the bed and walked around the room. She found an old, tattered book behind a table and she picked it up and sifted through the yellow pages. The ink was lightening and the words had been erased in certain parts, but it was still readable. It was a small book and inside were the names of all the Knights of the Round Table. Elizabeth read each name and stopped at the two most recent entries.

Tristan and Dagonet.

There were small pictures of their shields drawn underneath each of their names. Lancelot must have made this in honor of all of them. Elizabeth continued to look at it until there was a soft knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door a crack, lodging her foot behind it so no one could come in. It was Lancelot. His face was flushed from being outside and his dark hair was tousled from the wind.

"Elizabeth? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Aye. Do you have the key to my room?" she asked, opening the door.

"Aye. I do. I had a maid start a fire and clean up somewhat," he said.

They walked out of the room and Lancelot unlocked Elizabeth's door. He helped her walk in, just because he was still nervous she was weak. She laid down on her bed and pulled the covers up.

"Lancelot, you don't have to stay," she said.

"I want to," he replied simply.

Elizabeth shrugged and suddenly got up off the bed and walked over to the window. She slowly opened it and what happened next made her scream.

On a spear, Ulric was hanging and the spear was against the building. Every time the wind blew, his limp body pelted against her window. His dead, open eyes stared back, the depths of them seeming to go back to Hell itself. Elizabeth turned away from the eyes and pulled a small knife out.

"Where did you get that knife?" Lancelot asked her.

"I always have one on me," she replied.

She cut the strings from the spear and it fell slightly away from the building. Elizabeth did her best not to touch it, but she had to push it away. Lancelot stood back, watching. He heard a snap as Elizabeth cut the last string and the spear and Ulric fell onto the Earth below. Elizabeth slammed the window shut and turned all the locks. She walked back to her bed and sat on the end.

"Interesting," she said.

Lancelot sat there quiet, thinking. Elizabeth noticed his quiet pose and decided to try and cheer him up. She had rested all day and she felt great, although she knew she really wasn't healed.

"I feel like a drink. We should go down to the pub and see the other knights," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

Lancelot looked at her in a little disbelief that she wanted to be up and moving about so soon. However, he just shrugged figuring it was no use to argue. So Elizabeth told him she'd be out in a moment and she slipped on a dress, careful not to touch the bandages. She slipped two knives on a belt under her dress and they weren't visible. She walked out and Lancelot was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Together they headed down to the pub. The servants had put torches along the walkways for the time being, to make walking at night safer. They reached the pub no problem and Elizabeth spotted the knights together although they were not their usual cheery selves.

"Bors, what's the matter?" she asked him.

"Battle is nearly upon us, once again. 'Nother of us could be lost, or our homes here destroyed. Endless possibilities, lass," he said a bit gloomily.

Gawain and Galahad nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you boys now, if you could survive the Saxon army, you can survive a bunch of Rebels. Their skills are folly. All they do is run around with a blade because they try to forget the Woads' ways, for they consider them traitors. They don't train, they just make weapons they don't know how to use. My father used to make me help," she said.

"So yer saying that the quicker we kill 'em, the easier it will be?" Gawain said with a grin.

"Erm...yes. If you would like to put it that way," she said.

Galahad looked up, a wide smile on his face.

"When do we fight?" he asked.

"As soon as the lass here is healed in a few days," Bors answered.

"Well, until then, I'm not going to fret over it," Galahad said.

Gawain let out a loud yell and the men laughed.

"Another round of ale," Gawain called to a barmaid.

She hurried over with a large tray of ale and set it down on the knights table. Lingering for a moment, probably hoping to catch Gawain, Galahad, or Lancelot's ever watchful eyes. However, they didn't seem interested tonight. She rushed back behind the bar and hurried over to another table of guards, hoping to earn some coins tonight.

The knights started a game of what was a form of chess and soon, Elizabeth joined in. This chess was not the same classical chess that other people played, but a form made by the knights. She played against Gawain, who was discreetly cheating to see if maybe she would notice, but Elizabeth was too new at the game. She lost spectacularly and watched as Gawain was then challenged by Galahad. Their game was loud and one yelled at the other.

"No! You move yours there and then neither of us will have a move!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything!"

"Oh?"

"Yes!"

Elizabeth laughed and found a barmaid sitting on a stool, a letter in her hand.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" she asked her.

"Aye, miss. Just reading a letter from my friend. She decided to leave. I don't think she'll get very far. The scouts are saying that Rebels are moving into the forests around us," the maid sniffled.

"Was your friend's name Anne?"

"Aye, that she was. Been friends ever since we was small children, her and I," the maid answered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She was a strong woman," Elizabeth said, giving the woman an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"I hope yer right, miss," the maid said.

Elizabeth saw Lancelot sitting with Gawain and Galahad again, and both were now yelling at him.

"What do you know about the game!"

"If I do that, then he'll obliterate me!"

Lancelot laughed and shook his head.

"Stubborn," he said.

He saw Elizabeth coming and waved a hand so she saw them through the crowd of people. She made her way over and sat down next to him and watched Gawain and Galahad go at it. They had been playing for a while now. She looked around at the pub. The small torches belched red-hot flames and there tiny specks of light floated off into the black night. They seemed to turn into stars as they floated up. Lancelot lay his arm across her shoulder and tried to figure out exactly what she was staring at. She suddenly turned.

"I think I'm going to head up," she said softly.

"Alright," Lancelot replied.

"It's getting awfully late and if the healer checks in and doesn't see me there then she'll surely tan my hide," Elizabeth laughed.

"Tan who's hide?" Gawain butted in.

"Nothing. Go back to your ale," she said, continuing to laugh.

Elizabeth stood up and Lancelot followed her. He really didn't trust anyone anymore.

"Lancelot, really, I"ll be fine," Elizabeth said without turning around.

"I'll believe that once I see it," he said, a wry smile on his face.

The two of them continued on their way up the steps and came to the door. It was a quiet night and the windows rattled slightly with the wind. Elizabeth's room was warm from the fire and the candles lit on the wall in their holders. There was a pale dress lying on her bed with a note. Elizabeth walked over and picked up the note and read it. It was from Guinevere.

_Elizabeth,_

_I heard about your capture and I'm glad you're finally healing. I decided to send this up for you to wear one day. I'm sure you'll find a "special" occasion to wear it on. Or when you come visit me. I also received word from your friend Anne. She safely reached a town far from here and sends her best regards. _

_Sincerely,_

_Guinevere_

Elizabeth fingered the silky material of the dress before hanging it up in her closest. She jumped as Lancelot spoke.

"Special occasion?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Aye. Like when the war is over," she replied sweetly.

Lancelot nodded. He walked over and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good night, Elizabeth. No midnight excursions," he said.

"I promise," she said, smiling.

Lancelot left and shut the door behind him. Elizabeth locked it and put her night gown on. The bed sheets were clean and warm and she instantly fell asleep knowing exactly what the "special occasion" would be.


	14. Chapter 14: Realizations

**Chapter 14: Realizations**

_A young woman leaned over the small trees hiding her from view. The creak of the wheels on the carriage sounded over the snow. She shivered in her revealing outfit and continued to watch. She was a Woad, sent by Merlin and her father to watch the train for any sign of Guinevere. News of her had reached the Woads' ears_, _that she had been pulled from a dungeon and was now in the company of the knights from Hadrian's Wall. The girl continued watching and finally, the caravan came into view. Normally, she would not have been overly willing to take this work, but she hoped to catch a glimpse of the knights. She inched forward another step, not watching where she put her feet upon the slippery, rocky hill. Her foot slid and she grasped helplessly at tree branches. It was too late and she slid down the side of the hill, right into the path of the caravan. The knights looked forward at her and they drew their swords. The markings on her face told them she was a Woad and that she could signal others to attack. She recognized Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, and Dagonet at once. They were easily distinguished from the rest. She saw Arthur nod his head to Lancelot and Lancelot, twin swords drawn, cantered his horse over. His face had an irritated look upon it. The girl silently swore at herself for being so stupid up on the hill. Lancelot was just giving her a cold look when she finally brought up the courage to speak._

_"Are you going to kill me, or wait for me to start running and then chop me down?" she asked sarcastically._

_"Neither. Get up," he answered._

_She rose to her feet and wiped snow off her tight leather pants. She had a tall, slim frame. Her blonde hair was tied behind her head, but it still flowed around her. Her blue eyes seemed to be going straight through Lancelot. He shook his head once and spoke again._

_"What was your business following us?" he asked her._

_"I was just watching you. There is no ambush awaiting you. Rest easy, Sir Lancelot," the girl said with a pretty smile._

_The caravan was passing around them and a horn blew in the distance. The girl knew she must hurry._

_"Sir Lancelot, please, is there a young Woad named Guinevere in your caravan? I was sent in hope that you would have her. She was my friend and the daughter of my father's friend," she said._

_Lancelot did not answer. Another horn blew. The girl could stay no longer._

_"Thank you, Lancelot. Perhaps I shall see you again," she said earnestly._

_"Lancelot!" Arthur called from the front of the wagon. The girl gave him one last smile before sprinting back up the hill, slipping only once, and disappearing into the woods._

Lancelot sat up in bed. He knew he had seen Elizabeth before the battle. She had been the young woman who fell in front of their caravan. What he couldn't understand was how he knew about the first part of the dream. Her thoughts, where she was. The only part he remembered from that time had been when she asked about Guinevere.

Lancelot sighed and leaned back onto his pillow. The sun was starting to come up outside and the birds were beginning to make a racket.

"Damn it!"

Lancelot laughed. Elizabeth was obviously not pleased with the after effect of her wounds. He got dressed and knocked on her door.

"Just a moment," she answered.

Lancelot waited out in the hallway, looking at some odd paintings on the wall. Finally, Elizabeth opened the door, a scowl on her face.

"Bloody wounds," she growled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That ointment half healed almost all of them but one! " she yelled.

Lancelot put a hand over her mouth.

"You know of course we are pretty much the only ones awake right now," he said.

Elizabeth just gave him another look. She was clearly pissed with the whole ordeal. And to make matters worse, Lancelot watched a thick drop of blood drip off her arm and slid onto the floor. It hit with a sickening plop. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went into the cabinet. She pulled out bandages and more ointment.

"I had a weird dream last night," he said.

"Oh? And may I inquire as to what it was about?" she asked.

"You may, considering it was from a snowy day, several months ago. A young girl fell down a hill into the caravan traveling to Hadrian's Wall. Any memories?" he asked.

Elizabeth dropped the ointment by accident and hurriedly picked it up.

"I thought you had forgotten that," she said, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Lancelot stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek. Elizabeth felt as if a hot wave were going through her as she melted at the gentle touch of his hand.

"Of course I did not forget. I just needed a little something to prod my memory," he said with a charming grin.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm going down to see the training again. It's coming along alright. The young men are younger than I thought they would be. Going to be a lot of sad mothers after this," he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll meet you down there," she said.

Lancelot left and Elizabeth went back to cleaning up her arm. She put another bandage on and wrapped it tightly around her arm. She put a plain blue dress on because she didn't think anyone would let her near a horse. She messily tied her hair behind her head and grabbed her sword before rushing out the door. Lancelot gave a questioning glance at her sword.

"I may need it," she said defensively.

"You can't join the training," he warned her.

Elizabeth nodded. That was going to be the general feeling.

They walked down the stairs and out into the sunshine. Elizabeth squinted, having been inside for so long. She heard the dull thud of wood as the young boys used practice swords. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she watched Gawain teach the young men. Arthur watched from the other side, a similar expression on his face. One boy, who seemed pretty good, rushed at another and they crossed swords and it could have been a good fight if the other boy hadn't dropped his sword, after tripping over his own two feet. Elizabeth sighed and brought the boy who wasn't as good over to Lancelot.

"What is your name, lad?" she asked.

"Jacob, my lady," he answered.

"Sir Lancelot will help you," she said with a warm smile.

She watched as Lancelot taught the young man. The boy seemed in awe of Lancelot and who wouldn't be with his reputation. Elizabeth continued watching, a slight smile on her face, as Lancelot adjusted the boy's grip on the sword. They practiced some moves and blocks. About an hour later, they ended and Lancelot gave the boy an encouraging clap on the shoulder.

"You have a dreamy smile on your face," someone commented quietly in her ear.

Elizabeth spun around to find Guinevere, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"I remember how you always loved hearing about the knights. One of your favorite bedtime stories your mother used to tell. And now that I know them, I can tell you, nothing could be too farfetched to tell about them," Guinevere said.

"Aye," Elizabeth murmured.

The two continued watching in silence. Lancelot said good-bye to the others and ran over to Elizabeth. He put a carefree arm over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"The young man seemed to think you killed men with your 'blue eyes'. He thought if he looked at you he would be caught in a trance. It took some convincing on the fact that you were no witch. He wouldn't believe me because he always saw the men with you," Lancelot whispered, an amused tone in his voice.

Elizabeth laughed at this. She wished she could do that. Maybe she could have gotten rid of her father earlier. Guinevere came up behind them and wriggled in between, separating them.

"And we're talking about?" she asked.

"A rumor spread amongst the young village boys," Elizabeth said, a grin on her face.

"Oh?" Guinevere asked curiously.

"They seemed to think I put all the men under a trance and then tricked them into being my followers," Elizabeth laughed.

Guinevere raised her eyebrows and joined in their laughter.

They walked over to the other knights who were over at the stable. Bors already had his horse half tacked up when Vanora stormed in, a temper about her. She thrust a young child into his arms and yelled at him for being gone for so long. Bors just shrugged and took it with good humor. Vanora stormed out and Bors looked at them.

"High spirits. One of the reasons I love her so much," he said.

The others laughed. Typical Bors.

Elizabeth walked over to Illusion's stall and found the brown horse eating his afternoon hay. He munched on it slowly, his ears flickering back and forth. He saw her at the door and watched her warily. Elizabeth unlatched the door and walked in. She held her hand out, palm up. Illusion forgot his hay and pawed the dirt floor. Elizabeth got a little closer and the horse flattened his ears against his head. He jumped forward a bit and squealed. Elizabeth jumped back a bit, but Illusion still came at her. She felt a bump as she hit the stall door. Illusion pawed again and took up a run. Lancelot, having heard the commotion, ran over to the door and immediately opened the latch. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her out, slamming the door in Illusion's face. The two of them toppled to the ground as they tripped over the raised level in front of the door. Gawain walked over and saw them on the floor and a smile went over his face.

"I see you took my advice, Lancelot. I just never thought you'd carry on this way in a stable," he said annoyingly.

Lancelot got up and punched him hard in the arm. Lancelot helped Elizabeth to her feet, before looking into Illusion's stall. He had gone back to eating his hay as if nothing had happened.

"What happened?" he said, turning around and facing Elizabeth.

"I don't know. I didn't even touch him," she said, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked her.

"I've seen this before. We had a warrior back home who abused any animal he had and he got a magnificent horse one day and he rode it hard, didn't feed it, and beat it. The horse turned on him and eventually was taken from the man, but no one could go near it because it would attack. They eventually put the poor animal out of its misery. We need to help Illusion before he gets any worse," she said.

"Interesting," Lancelot said, looking back at a Illusion with a tiny hint of fear in his eyes.

Elizabeth nodded before going over to Darkness' stall. He rubbed his face on her chest and snuffled her hair.

"Silly boy. Go on, back up," she said, opening the stall door.

She went in and Darkness stood still as she ran a soft brush over him and placed a saddle cloth on his back. She put the saddle on as well and buckled the girth. She put the bridle on and pulled herself up into the saddle. Realizing she still had the stupid dress on, she ripped each side with her hands so she could move her legs better. The dress was frayed and ruined now, but it was serving its purpose, well sort of. She rode Darkness out and Gawain rode up to her.

"Gawain, keep your mouth shut or I'll cut your tongue out," she threatened.

Gawain, just to piss her off, stuck his tongue out at her and trotted off. He turned around in the saddle and gave her a cocky smile. They both laughed as Lancelot rode out on his horse.

"What did I miss? Did Galahad find a woman?" he said, jokingly.

Galahad threw him a menacing look and Lancelot only smiled, innocently, back.

Elizabeth shook her head at the knights' antics.

There was a strong wind blowing. It ruffled the trees and they swayed back and forth. Elizabeth's hair was becoming a tangled mess as it blew about her face. Darkness pranced and shook his head up and down. Elizabeth absent mindedly ran her hand along his neck. It felt so good to be outside doing something. She hated being indoors, well, that came mostly from living outside her whole life. She was still spacing out when Gawain galloped by, just a blur. She turned Darkness around and moved him up into a trot. She went slow to see how her wounds would handle the jolting movement of the saddle. Seeing they were fine, she urged Darkness onto a fast canter and chased after the knights. They fanned out over the semi-tall grass and their hoof beats sounded out across the plain. All Elizabeth could hear were the horses, the knights were silent.

Elizabeth heard something different and it was getting closer. She stood up in the stirrups and looked over the knights. There was a rider coming towards them at a great speed. His face was painted and his horse had some small whorls on his flanks. It was an ally Woad. He stopped in front of the knights, and gasping, he gave them news of the Rebels whom he had tracked.

"Almost ready to attack. Gathering all strength," he gasped.

Elizabeth walked Darkness up next to the man's horse and saw an arrow protruding from his side. She ripped more of her dress off and waited for the knights to be silent.

"Friend, let me remove the arrow, you need aid," she said.

The Woad, his face a ghostly white, just nodded and swayed in the saddle. Elizabeth helped him down from the horse and laid him on the ground. She carefully removed the arrow, pushing the bile that came up in her throat, back down. She maneuvered the arrow a bit before it finally came free. She held the cloth on it and the man passed out.

"Bors, help me lift him back onto his horse. He needs a healer now," she said.

Bors lifted the Woad up as if he were a child and placed him on the horse's back. Elizabeth climbed up behind him and held him in the saddle. She kicked the horse into a canter and headed back to the gate. Darkness followed close behind her, not wanting to be left alone.

Elizabeth flew through the gates and into the village, looking for a decent healer. She found a woman outside, hanging laundry. She stopped the horse and asked the woman if she could help.

"Excuse me, this man is injured. Can you help him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, that I can, Miss," the woman said, nodding her head.

Elizabeth smiled at her and the two women lifted the man off the horse and carried him into the house. The horse tried to follow, but Elizabeth kicked the door shut behind her. They laid the man down on a small bed and Elizabeth bade the woman good-bye, and promised to return later to help the man back.

The Woad's horse remained outside, pawing at the dirt. Darkness stood nearby, eating grass. Elizabeth tied the horse outside the house and ruffled his mane before climbing back into Darkness' saddle. She looked back at the horse, thinking about an attack and untied him. She led him to the stable and put him in an empty stall and fille dit with hay and water. He lipped the hay, depressed.

"Is the man alive?"

Elizabeth jumped and saw Lancelot standing in the doorway.

"Aye. He's at the Healer's now. What did you think of the news?" she asked.

"I guess we'll be fighting sooner than I thought."

Elizabeth nodded and was quiet.

"We need to tell Arthur sooner than later," she said.

"That's where I was headed. I saw Darkness standing outside and figured you were in here somewhere with the Woad pony," he said.

Elizabeth smiled and went out to get Darkness. He rubbed his head against her, itchy and wanting attention. She untacked him and gave him some grain before catching up with Lancelot. He was fingering the hilt of his sword and he pulled it out of it's scabbard. He examined it closely, as if in a trance.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thinking about what we're going to say to Arthur," he replied.

"Just tell him the plain truth," she said.

"Easier said than done. The boys aren't fully trained."

"But the Woads are!"

Lancelot turned around.

"Elizabeth, the Rebels are crazy. They'll kill anything! This is going to be a lot harder than you think," he said, upset.

"Lancelot, you defeated the Saxon army. Anything is possible," she said.

Lancelot ran a hand through his curly hair and averted his eyes away from Elizabeth's angry stare.

"Elizabeth, what about you? You can't fight-"

"Said who? I'll fight. The ointment is healing it quick and it's already a lot less painful. I'm guessing in a day or two, which I know we have, I'll be healed."

Lancelot stared at her, in disbelief.

"Elizabeth, that man could have killed you and now you're ready to throw your life away in this! Be happy you're alive!" he said.

"You almost died too, yet you're fighting," she countered.

"Elizabeth, I'm not suffering from wounds right now," he said, trying to be patient.

"Neither am I!" she yelled.

Lancelot walked away towards the pub and Elizabeth watched him. What right did he have to tell her what to do? She ran up the steps to Arthur and opened the doors to the Round Table room. Arthur was in there, but he was just staring at the wall it seemed. Elizabeth carefully approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better. Arthur, a scout rode in today. He was injured and he brought news of the Rebels," Elizabeth said.

Arthur turned his full attention on her and away from the wall.

"And?"

"The Rebels are almost prepared. I would say maybe a week tops," she said.

Arthur looked back at the wall.

"The boys aren't ready. It's going to be the knights and the Woads again," he said.

"And Guinevere and me," she said.

"No, you're hurt," he said.

"Arthur, in two days, I'll be fine! The healer told me a few days of rest and it's already been almost two days! After tomorrow, all I'll have is a few healing cuts," she argued.

"Lancelot will kill me if I allow you to fight," he said.

"I'll keep you safe from Sir Lancelot," Elizabeth said, an amused tone in her voice.

Arthur smiled.

"I have no doubt of that," he laughed.

Elizabeth grinned.

"All right. But the healer needs to check you and approve," he said.

Elizabeth grinned.

"I'll go tell the others to start more training," she said.

"No, the boys need a break, they'll start again tomorrow. I'm going to let Merlin know what's going on," Arthur said.

With that, Arthur stood up and walked out of the room. Elizabeth lingered. She ran her hand along the wooden table and watched the small fire in the center. She thought about the great knights who had been in the presence of this same fire. The knights who had their destinies laid out for them by the Roman army. With one last look back at the table, she walked out of the room.

She looked out a window and saw the knights talking. Elizabeth ran down the stairs and snuck behind the castle. She went into the stable and found the Woad horse. It was standing there, head hung. Elizabeth let herself into the stall and the horse lifted its head quickly, hoping to see it's master. A look of disappointment cam across its eyes at the sight of Elizabeth. She rubbed his face and sat in the dirt. She tried hand feeding him hay, but the horse showed no interest.

"Come on, you," she said.

She led the horse out and climbed onto his back. Kicking him into a canter, they took off towards the village. The horse seemed to remember his master was here and picked up speed. They rushed by the knights and into the village yards. Elizabeth stopped at the healer's home and left the horse outside again. The healer smiled at her and led Elizabeth inside. The man was sitting up, eating a bowl of soup. Elizabeth studied his features and smiled even wider. It was one of her old friends, Ramon.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, his voice a bit raspy.

"Hello, Ramon. I've brought your horse. He was pining for you," she said.

Ramon stood up and gave her a hug.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Aye, that I am. I have to thank you and this wonderful healer," he said.

Elizabeth shook her head. Ramon was a flirt and liked woman as much as the next man. He would definitely fit in with the knights. The thought made her laugh. She thanked the healer and she and Ramon headed outside. Ramon got onto his horse and pulled Elizabeth up behind him.

"We missed you when you disappeared," he said.

"I missed my friends as well," she said.

"Was your father awful to you for saving the Sarmatian?" he asked.

"Aye," Elizabeth answered.

"At least he returned the favor, the Sarmatian did," he said.

Elizabeth smiled, but did not answer. The wind blew around them and they galloped by the knights once more.

"Who in the hell was that?" Bors said.

"Looked like a Woad," Gawain said.

"The other rider looked like a woman. Couldn't see if she were pretty from my point of view," Bors said.

Lancelot looked up with a grin.

"Now Bors, what would Vanora say at that chatter?" he asked.

Bors glowered at him.

The other knights were laughing.

"You better hope that weren't Elizabeth," he said.

Lancelot's face turned serious. The Woad Elizabeth had rescued. That was the same horse. He took off down the hill, leaving the bewildered knights behind. He saw the horse at the Woad camp and Elizabeth and the Woad were sitting in the grass talking. Elizabeth saw Lancelot coming. Although she was still mad at him for before, she wanted to introduce Ramon to him.

"Is that the Sarmatian?" Ramon asked.

"Yes. You'll like him," she said.

"I've no doubt if he convinced you to rescue him. You would let men die if you could," he laughed.

"I'm coming to the conclusion that not all men are bad," she said with mock seriousness.

Lancelot walked up to them, his face in a half smile. Ramon nodded to him, a cheery smile still on his face.

"Lancelot, this is my friend Ramon. He used to help me with archery and swordsmanship. He and my cousin were my teachers," she said.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here, Sir Lancelot," Ramon said respectfully.

"You can just call me Lancelot," he said.

Ramon smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my friend. She's a special woman, it would have been a shame for her to die," Ramon said.

"I agree," Lancelot said.

There was a call from in the camp and a pretty brunette walked over.

"Ramon, we need you," she said.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed with distaste when she saw the woman. Ramon saw her look and turned back to the woman.

"Tell them I will be there in a moment," he said.

The woman nodded and left.

"Honestly Ramon, I thought you had better taste than the village-"

Ramon held up a hand.

"She's changed. Honestly. You'd like her better now. I know you two were constantly at each other's throats, but give her a chance," he said with a wry smile.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Ramon walked away.

"So, he must be a really good fighter," Lancelot said.

"Aye, he is. Merlin calls on him to lead many skirmishes."

"Elizabeth, you went to Arthur before, right?"

"Yes, he was upset about something before I even told him about the Rebels. He was staring at the wall. I also asked him if he'd allow me to fight..."

"And?"

"He said yes, as long as the healers said it was alright."

Lancelot gave her a surprised look. He would have thought Arthur would keep her back.

"Lancelot, everyone here has been so incredibly kind. It's my turn to help repay them. This is the least I can do," she said.

Lancelot grinned at her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Alright, since you're fighting, we can have a small competition. Whoever gets out of this with the least scratches, and is the most successful wins," he said.

Elizabeth considered it through narrowed eyes before extending her hand.

"Deal."

Elizabeth figured this was the closest thing she was going to get to an apology. So she followed Lancelot back over to the knights.

"Was that the same dirtbag that keeps tryin' ter take ye away?" Bors growled.

"No, Bors. That was my friend Ramon," Elizabeth laughed.

Bors nodded his approval and they set back down the hill towards the pub. It was very busy and many a drunken men were inside. Barmaids rushed about, coins jingling in the pouches tied to the belts on their skirts. Elizabeth shook her head. Men would be men. The knights took a big table in the center of everything and a woman immediately came over. She set quite a few mugs down and lingered a moment before moving on.

"So Gawain, thinking of finding a woman for the night before the battle?" Bors asked.

"Aye, of course. You never know when you're going to die so why not make the night before a happy one?" he said, taking a big gulp of ale.

"What about you Galahad?" Gawain asked.

Galahad shrugged and just drank his ale. A guard came up to the table and bet Gawain on a game of knives. The two headed off, and a young barmaid came and took his seat. She looked from Galahad to Lancelot, a pretty smile on her face.

"Can I get you anything, lads?"

Galahad raised his mug, swaying a little as he had drank three of the mugs that the other woman had brought.

"All set," he said.

The maid raised her eyebrows and threw her long hair back. Her green eyes settled on Elizabeth who had an amused expression on her face.

"So, you're the Woad. The one that's been saving the villagers and almost killing herself. The same Woad that Sir Lancelot has put a claim on," she said, her eyes venturing over to Lancelot.

He narrowed his eyes as the girl continued looking jealously at Elizabeth.

_The woman here sure are territorial,_ Elizabeth thought. She stood up and gave the girl a sweet smile.

"I think I"ll go see how Gawain's doing with the knives," she said.

Lancelot gave her a mischievous grin and Elizabeth knew he was going to pull something, she just didn't know what. Gawain was throwing the knives at the board with a terrible force, and the guard was almost as good. Elizabeth saw that they were tied and pulled a chair up to sit down and watch. After a few more rounds, Gawain won and he threw an arm over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to go find a nice woman seeing as I made enough money now," he said.

Elizabeth punched him in the arm and he gave her one more grin before waltzing off. She walked back over to the table and saw Lancelot slip the obnoxious girl money. She gave him a flirty grin and headed off. Elizabeth, angry, walked over to Lancelot.

"You paid her?!?!"

Lancelot put a finger on her lips. He still had a wide smile on his face, which made Elizabeth think he was going crazy.

"Give me a moment," he said, and rushed off to a far away table.

There was a heavy man there with a rather long beard. He had ale dripping all over his chin and his shirt was soaking wet. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose and watched as Lancelot took out a small amount of coins and handed it to the man. Elizabeth was extremely curious now. Lancelot shook his hand and headed back over to her. Elizabeth gave him a questioning look and he led her back to the table.

"I gave the woman a different room number, not mine. She'll go there and find it empty. Thinking I"m just late, she'll wait, and in will come that man over there. I told him to shut the door tight because she might not stay and he'd be all set," Lancelot said, an evil smile on his face.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but her slid into a smile.

"That was really good," she said.

"Aye," Lancelot replied, taking a drink of his ale.

Elizabeth looked back around the bar and every time the woman passed their table, she cast Lancelot an approving glance. Elizabeth did her best not to laugh. Finally, she figured she would end up saying something rude, so she went over to sit with Gawain and some other men. Galahad took her place. He watched Lancelot as he stared at Elizabeth.

"So, the infamous Sir Lancelot, might be committed to a woman. That's a first," Galahad laughed.

Lancelot just grinned.

"Well, that's more than I can say for you," he retorted.

"Lancelot, you know, if you marry her, you won't be able to go after other women," Galahad said.

"I wouldn't. What would be the point?"

Galahad just gave him a knowing look.

"Just be careful. Break her heart and I"m pretty sure she'll put a sword through you," Galahad laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Lancelot replied.

Galahad nodded and the two men returned to their ale. Elizabeth came back over and dumped coins all over the table. Lancelot opened his mouth to protest and Elizabeth stopped him. Her eyes were shining.

"I beat Gawain and the guards at daggers. We made bets. They had to give me all their coins after I won, and now I can't decide what to do with them," she said.

Galahad gave her a look that clearly said he knew exactly what he would do with them and Elizabeth made a face at him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of buying you men a drink and then going to use them to beat Gawain again," she laughed.

"If Gawain was smart, he wouldn't play against you for a while. Obviously, he isn't," Lancelot said.

Gawain heard and threw a rolled up cloth at Lancelot. He ducked and the wine covered cloth hit Galahad in the face. The knights started laughing again. Elizabeth went over to Gawain and asked him to play another game and he agreed. Lancelot pointed to himself and mouthed to Galahad, _told you so._

Galahad nodded and the two men moved over to another table to watch Elizabeth beat Gawain once again. She didn't this time and Gawain gleefully collected the coins. Elizabeth gave Lancelot a lopsided smile and sat down next to him.

"I lost on purpose that first time," Gawain said boastfully.

"I'm sure," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Gawain just smiled back before rushing over to the bar to buy more ale. Lancelot watched with amusement. He took another swig of ale. Women were beginning to crowd around them. They flashed smiles at all the men and played with their hair. Elizabeth had a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm off to check on Illusion. Have fun with-"

"I'm coming," he said.

Lancelot got up and left a coin on the table for one of the maids. They headed out the door and followed a dirt path to the stables. Elizabeth stopped at Darkness' stall first and rubbed his face. She walked over to Illusion who was pacing in his stall and his ears were back.

"What's bothering you, boy?" she murmured softly.

Illusion pushed his ears back harder and continued pacing. Whenever he passed the door, he barred his teeth. Elizabeth shook her head. She needed to find this horse a good home and the only way to do that was to sweeten his disposition. Lancelot watched the horse from behind her.

"He's a messed up horse. I wonder what he's gone through?" he said.

"Wish I knew. I might try and find a horse trainer once this battle is over. Maybe they'll know what to do," Elizabeth said.

"Hopefully," Lancelot said.

They stood there watching the anxious horse. Finally, Elizabeth had had enough.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Lancelot.

Lancelot nodded and smiled at her. He gave her a soft kiss before watching her leave the barn.

Elizabeth followed the dark path back up to her room. She climbed the stone steps and unlocked her door. A warm fire roared inside and the windows showed the stars of night. She went into her closet and got her nightgown out. She pulled it on and combed her hair. Falling onto her bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, before remembering to pull the covers up. Her dreams immediately filled her head.

The young Woad watched her family with apprehension. They were about to fight the great Saxons with the alliance of Arthur and his men. Her heart lept at the thought of battle and she was excited. However, she was also nervous at _the prospect of dying. She saw her friend, Guinevere standing coolly at the front of the Woads. They wore the same tight, revealing outfit. It was more for free movement than anything else. Guinevere would give the orders and the girl raised her bow and held it at the ready. Guinevere gave the order and she launched the arrow. On the plain below she heard screams and the whinnies of horses. The thundering of hooves and the metal clinging sound of swords. The Woads continued releasing their arrows and she continued to hear the action below. Finally, she heard the large doors creak open and the sound of hundreds of footsteps. The Saxons had entered. Guinevere let out a war cry and the Woads rushed forward, out onto the plain. She was to stay near Guinevere, which she did. Other women Woads helped as well. _

_"Elizabeth!" her friend yelled._

_The girl looked up and dodged a massive Saxon sword. Elizabeth sliced the man through and continued on. She saw the knights cantering by on horseback, killing any Saxon in their path. Guinevere had gone off and was fighting a Saxon commander. She was definitely giving him a hard time, but he was starting to get the better of her. Elizabeth rushed over just as the other women leapt out of the woods to her rescue. She grinned at Elizabeth and hurried on. The two women ran up to more Saxons. Guinevere crossed blades with Cynric, the son of Cerdic, leader of the Saxons. Elizabeth killed the Saxon next to her and stayed close to Guinevere. Soon, however, another Saxon drew her away. She danced away and met his blade again. He swung down at her and she blocked with all the strength she had. She spun away and got behind the man. She sliced his back and he fell to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Guinevere fall. She rushed over and a dark haired knight ran in front of her. He crossed swords with Cynric and Guinevere started getting to her feet. The knight was more than a match for Cynric and he beat him. He turned around and Elizabeth saw his face. The same knight she had met in the woods. It was Lancelot. Elizabeth saw Cynric pick up a bow and load an arrow. She ran around Lancelot and pushed Cynric just before he let loose the arrow. It hit Lancelot in the arm forcefully knocking him to the ground. Saxons immediately crowded around him and he fought them off, weakly. _

_Elizabeth was now stuck with Cynric. Outraged, he turned to her. He slapped her face and she toppled to the ground. He raised his sword and cut her arm. She yelled with pain and Cynric held the blade to her throat. However, he stopped. A dagger protruding from his back where Lancelot had chucked it. Cynric collapsed and Lancelot swayed as he watched. Elizabeth got up and ran over to him. She caught him as he crashed to the ground, but she wasn't strong enough to hold him up, so she fell with him. Guinevere ran up and kept more Saxons away. However, they were mostly around Arthur and Cerdic. The rest had been killed. Elizabeth touched the arrow protruding from Lancelot carefully. He had lost a lot of blood and the arrow looked deep. She tentatively ran a long, thin finger along the side of his bloodstained face. He opened his eyes and looked at her._

_"Thank-"_

_"Rest," she said._

_"You were right about meeting again," he said, a small smile playing at his lips._

_"Aye."_

_Guinevere came back up to her and sat down._

_"Your father will be angered if he sees you with the knight," she said._

_"I will deal with his anger," Elizabeth replied._

_Guinevere grinned._

_They both looked back at Lancelot. _

_Elizabeth looked back over the plain and saw Arthur fall to his knees. She gasped with horror as Cerdic raised his sword. But Arthur thrust his blade back and killed the Saxon. He then sliced his head off. He stood there a moment before running over to them. He sat next to them, besides Lancelot and yelled skywards. Elizabeth saw her father in the distance and kissed her fingers. She placed them to Lancelot's forehead before running off to the woods._

_Her father grabbed her arm and smacked her. He yelled at her for helping the knight and he threw her onto the ground. She tasted the dry dirt in her mouth as it mixed with blood. Elizabeth looked up at him helplessly and he walked on, ignoring her. Ignoring the fact she had a long gash in her arm. So she followed him home, in pain. She looked back and saw another knight being carried. Tristan. She had seen him fall as well. She saw Arthur lift Lancelot and carry him with Guinevere to a healer. So much death._

__Elizabeth sat up in bed, a cold sweat upon her at the remembrance of those hours. She remembered seeing Lancelot that day and all she had wanted to do was help him. She remembered the punishment from her father. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She threw the covers back and walked over to Lancelot's room. She tapped on the door, and a very sleepy Lancelot opened it. Elizabeth walked in and he closed the door behind her.

"Yes?" he said groggily.

"Do you remember the Saxon battle? Well, more specifically, do you remember me?" she asked.

Lancelot seemed a little more awake just then.

"Aye. You fought Cynric before he shot me, his arrow was off target. Then you sat with me before Arthur came. I remember watching you and Guinevere. All the pain," he murmured.

"You had lost a lot of blood. Guinevere and I worried you wouldn't make it," she said.

"Lucky for you I did," Lancelot said, grinning.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"My father called me. He had seen me helping you and was angered. He thought I should have left you to your fate. He beat me for helping you. That was the day he decided I was too much trouble and I needed to be gotten rid of," she said bitterly.

Lancelot gave her a serious look.

"Elizabeth, if I had been the Roman that paid for a random slave, and then you showed up, I would have been mighty happy," he said.

Elizabeth punched his arm.

"So why did you come in here this late to just ask me if I remembered you. We had already gone through all of this," Lancelot said.

"I don't know. I guess it just keeps bothering me at how many chances I had to just stay with the knights and run to Hadrian's Wall. All the encounters we had had before you rescued me bother me a bit too. I barely knew you and I was thinking about you all the time. Guess it just goes to show how easily fairytales can get to a girl's head," Elizabeth said.

Lancelot took her hand.

"It's not a fairytale anymore. It's real," he said softly.

Elizabeth slowly smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Are you sure? I keep feeling like someone is just going to take me away. Pull me out of this dream," she said.

Lancelot kissed her softly before replying.

"That's still a fairytale. Now it's real and I can keep that from happening," he whispered.

Elizabeth smiled and fell into what seemed like a dream, or reality, since that's what the dreams now were.


	15. Chapter 15: Illusion

**Chapter 15: Illusion**

Elizabeth shivered under the thick blankets. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. The room was dark and the fire was out. Lancelot was still next to her. She got up and walked over to the window. Her nightgown blowing in the wind that had forced the window open. She saw the bushes move and she shut the window. Her heart was creeping into her throat. She shook Lancelot, waking him. He saw her worried expression and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The window was forced open by wind and the bushes are moving down below. I think the Rebels are about," she whispered.

Lancelot sighed and got out of bed. He got his swords and handed Elizabeth hers.

"I'm tired of my sleep being broken by these Rebels," Lancelot grumbled.

Elizabeth grinned.

"Do you want me to watch the window?" she asked.

"No, we're going to get down to Arthur and the others," he replied.

Elizabeth nodded and followed Lancelot out the door. The corridors were dark and cold. Elizabeth's bare feet felt like ice as they quietly made their way down to the Round Table. Lancelot slowly pushed the thick doors open and they rushed inside. They locked the doors behind them and rushed off to Arthur's room. Elizabeth hurriedly knocked on the door and Arthur opened it. He was dressed with his sword. He held a finger to his mouth.

"I know," he whispered.

"How?" Lancelot asked.

"Bors saw them earlier and he warned me," he replied.

He opened the door wider and admitted them into his room where Galahad, Gawain, and Bors were all sitting. Guinevere was there as well, a bow in her hand. Elizabeth sat in a chair next to her.

"Exciting way to wake up," Guinevere said sarcastically.

Elizabeth nodded her agreement.

Arthur and the knights were talking in low voices.

"We shut and locked the doors to the Round Table," Lancelot said.

"That ought to take them a while to get through," Gawain said.

"I don't understand how they think they can lay siege on this entire village with us here," Bors laughed.

Bors stopped laughing as a loud thud was heard from outside. The knights drew their swords and Guinevere strung her bow.

"How is your wound?" she asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grinned.

"Almost healed," she replied.

"I don't believe that," Guinevere said.

"Well, they're almost completely healed. They don't hurt!" Elizabeth protested.

Guinevere shook her head.

Arthur turned around.

"Guinevere and Elizabeth, be ready," he said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

The two friends looked at each other, confident smiles on their faces. However, the Rebels did not get into the room. Arthur opened the door and they rushed out. The Round Table room was empty and the thick doors were untouched. A high pitched scream came from the hall and the clash of swords could be heard. The knights rushed forward and opened the doors. They rushed out into the turmoil of Rebels and servants. They killed Rebel after Rebel. Elizabeth spotted a servant girl being carried off by a grinning Rebel. She ran over and sliced his back as he made for the door. He dropped his prize and Elizabeth picked the girl up. She was probably twelve years old. The girl looked at her with wide eyes before running back up the stairs to the servants quarters. Elizabeth turned around and ran back into the battle. Lancelot was easily getting rid of the Rebels and so were the other knights. Guinevere stood in a dark corner and fired arrows at any Rebels who tried to attack the knights from the back. However, she missed one. Lancelot was preoccupied and didn't see the Rebel with a broad sword come up. Elizabeth ran over and blocked the Rebel's sword as it started to crash down onto Lancelot, who spun around at the sound of the two swords meeting. Elizabeth pushed the Rebel back and they continued to fight. He attacked viciously and kept aiming in towards her heart. The longer they fought, the angrier he became. Elizabeth used it against him and danced away. She wove in and out of the Rebels and servants until she had looped around behind the Rebel. She cut his arm off from behind and cut his middle as he turned to face her. He fell to the ground.

"Nice work," Arthur said in her ear.

"Thank you," she said, grinning.

She saw Lancelot fighting off more men. The crowd of Rebels had thinned and there was a sea of bloody bodies decorating the corridor floor. The knights finished off the last few Rebels and helped the wounded servants to their feet. One woman cried, her tears making paths down her dirty cheeks.

"They took my daughter," she wailed.

"They left with her?" Bors asked.

"Aye. They ran out when you came," she cried.

Lancelot looked at Elizabeth who was staring intently at the woman.

"I rescued a young girl. She was maybe twelve," she said.

The woman shook her head sadly.

"My daughter is older than twelve. The men were very pleased with her and now she is gone," the woman said.

"Come on, lads. Let's go save the young lady," Gawain said.

They rushed down to the stables and quickly prepared the horses. Darkness shook his head impatiently. He tried to bite Elizabeth's sleeve as she threw his saddle on. She gave him a dirty look and he flattened his ears against his head.

"Stop it, you," she said.

Elizabeth looked down at her bloody nightgown and sighed.

"Oh well, it was ruined anyways," she murmured.

She took her sword and cut slits down the side and cut some of the bottom off. She pulled herself into Darkness' saddle and walked out of the barn. The knights were out there, ready to go. Galahad put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and stopped him.

"Arthur, please be careful," he said.

Arthur nodded and the company galloped out. Darkness resisted Elizabeth's commands but he soon settled down and galloped on. He seemed to be going a little slower than normal as well. She pushed him on and he flew into another speed. It felt weird to her, like his stride was different. She shook her head and decided she wouldn't worry about it now. Bors led them down a path, their torches lighting the way. Elizabeth saw foot prints in front of them, leading down an old path. She knew this path. It was the same path her father had dragged her home upon.

"This way!" she yelled to the knights.

Bors turned down the path and the others followed. They came to a small rundown hut with a weak fire outside. Inside the hut was screaming and the sound of movement. Lancelot got off his horse and drew his swords. Elizabeth followed, hoping that this was not a trap. They walked into the hut and a pretty girl with long black hair lay on the ground. A rough looking Rebel stared at them before baring his teeth in a snarl. Lancelot swung his swords in his hands and fought with the man. Elizabeth helped the girl to her feet and rushed her outside. Darkness stepped away as she tried to help the girl onto him. Elizabeth grumbled angrily. Arthur reached an arm down and helped the girl onto his horse. Elizabeth thanked him before rushing back into the hut.

The Rebel was half dead, but still fighting. Lancelot had an exasperated expression on his face as the man kept aimlessly swinging a sword at him. He finally killed the man and rushed out of the tent.

"Is the girl alive?" he asked.

"Aye. Arthur has her," Elizabeth answered.

The two ran back to the horses and Elizabeth threw herself into Darkness' saddle and kicked him into a fast gallop. Darkness pinned his ears back and chomped angrily on the bit.

_Maybe he's sick,_ Elizabeth thought.

The knights crashed through the clearing and ran through the village homes before approaching the stable. Arthur helped the girl down and the older woman ran out and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," she said to the knights.

Together, the woman and girl walked back into the castle, to the servants quarters. Elizabeth slid off Darkness and led him into the barn. She put him in his stall and decided to go check on Illusion. However, Illusion wasn't in his stall. A big black horse was there. He nickered her a greeting and walked over to the door.

"Darkness? What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

She went back over to Illusion and ran her hand along his coat. She pulled her hand away and it was black.

"I see you figured out my plan," Arthur said from behind her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Lancelot told me about the horse and your problem so I decided to help. I think it worked," he said, watching as Illusion slowly pushed his nose against Elizabeth's arm, his ears up.

Elizabeth grinned and rubbed his face. He shut his eyes and relaxed.

"I think he was afraid of being ridden. Just keep riding him and treating him well and soon you'll find a nice owner for him," Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur," she replied.

Arthur nodded and walked away. Elizabeth finished untacking Illusion and rubbed the rest of the dye off. She put him back in his original stall with Darkness and took Darkness into the stall next to him, where he was supposed to be. She gave them both their evening grain and was putting the extra buckets away when a hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and a laughing voice behind her commented on her response.

"You jump too easily," it laughed.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Lancelot looking at the black dye on her hands.

"I see you figured out Arthur's plan," Lancelot said.

"You knew?"

"I'm the one that asked him if he had any ideas to help."

Elizabeth shook her head and continued petting Illusion who lazily shut his eyes. Elizabeth left him and went over to Darkness who was watching the barn doors alertly. He didn't move a muscle as Elizabeth approached and rubbed his nose. Suddenly, he jumped back as the door creaked and hid in the shadows. A spotted pony trotted into the barn, limping. He looked at Elizabeth and his knees buckled. The pony fell to the floor, arrows peppering his rump and neck. Elizabeth sat down n the ground next to the dead animal and stroked its neck, tears pricking her eyes. It was a Woad pony, but looked as if it belonged to the Rebels. She looked back up at Lancelot who watched suspiciously. There were shouts outside and the other knights rushed by, carrying a bulky figure in their arms. Elizabeth stood up and ran out of the barn.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth ignored him and continued running on until she caught up with the knights. She pushed her way along the crowd of onlookers and finally caught a glimpse of the man's face. Ramon. Elizabeth stopped dead. His clothing was torn and his face was bloodstained. He was also missing a finger. Elizabeth swayed on the spot as she took one more look and saw the missing finger dangling from the hand. She resisted an urge to vomit and started walking again. She felt a strong hand grasp hers and Lancelot helped her walk back.

"Don't follow them," he said.

"Ramon is my friend. I want to be there," she said.

Lancelot let go of her hand and she ran up the stairs to an extra room which she wouldn't have even noticed if it had not been for all the commotion. She saw Ramon on a table and a healer was standing over him.

"All of you out!" she yelled.

The knights walked out of the room, still muttering.

Elizabeth sat next to the healer and took Ramon's bloody hand in hers, memory flooding back.

_It was a dark night and the only warmth came from a small fire. An old man sat near it, skinning a hare. He looked up as a young warrior walked over. _

_"Good evening," he said._

_The older man just nodded. He knew why Ramon was here. He knew Ramon would be coming. That was the reason, the only reason, he allowed his daughter inside for the night. _

_"I have come to ask for your daughter's hand once more," he said carefully, looking down at his shoes._

_"No. I will choose to whom she is to belong."_

_"She is a free creature. Let her choose herself," Ramon argued._

_The man held up a knife and stood up. He put his face close to Ramon's._

_"Leave," he snarled._

_Ramon gave him a dirty look, but left. The young girl concealed herself behind the tent flap once more. Tears sliding down her face. Her hopes for a better life vanished. She sat down on the threadbare rug and thought. She would go after Ramon. Hurriedly, she escaped out the back and lightly ran through the woods. She found Ramon sitting by the river, throwing rocks in._

_"Ramon," she called in a whisper._

_Ramon looked up and saw her. He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Elizabeth. You shouldn't have followed me," he said._

_"I had to," she replied._

_She rested her head on his chest and they stood there for a moment._

_"We should just run away," she said, breaking the silence._

_"Is that what you really want?" he asked._

_Elizabeth didn't answer. _

_Ramon ran his fingers through her dirty golden locks. She had a new bruise on her cheek and a cut on her arm. He gently ran his fingers over the bruise._

_"Maybe it's for the best," he muttered._

_He kissed Elizabeth gently and pulled her closer. A dagger flew by their heads and stuck in a tree. Ramon pushed her to the ground and drew his sword. Elizabeth pulled the long dagger out of the tree and stood next to him, ready to fight. Her father came forward, a crazy glint in his eyes. He rushed forward and Ramon dodged his blade. The old man grabbed Elizabeth's arm and whisked her away. Ramon started to run after, but a friend of Elizabeth's father held an arrow at his chest. He heard Elizabeth's sobs as her father dragged her away. That was the last time they saw each other. _

"Miss, please don't squeeze his hand so hard," the healer said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

Her and Ramon had been so close. Now, she felt terrible. She was in love with a knight. Ramon was in love with the village...well...a woman with a not so great reputation. It had once been her dream to marry him. He had been all she had of hope. Now, she had an exciting new life and it seemed her and Ramon, what they had once been, was non existent. The truth hurts sometimes, but you have to face it. She didn't love him anymore.

"All done. He'll be alright. Just no fighting for maybe a month," the healer said.

Elizabeth nodded.

Ramon opened his eyes.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a smile.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ambush. Rebels," he said hoarsely.

"Get some rest. The knights will help you back to the camp later so you can show your woman your new battle scars," she teased.

He smiled and Elizabeth left.

Lancelot had been waiting outside for her.

"How long have you been standing out here?"

"Only a few moments. I left and helped move the horse," he said.

Elizabeth didn't say anything about it.

They walked outside and the sun was fully out. The sky had thick dark clouds here and there. Tomorrow wasn't going to be so nice.

"Feel like testing you arm?" Lancelot asked, a charming smile on his face.

"Of course."

They made their way over to the archery court and Elizabeth picked up a bow and bent it. She put a string on it and picked up some arrows. The targets were a good distance away. Elizabeth drew the string back and released the arrow. It flew true and hit the center of the target. She reloaded and aimed again. After almost an hour, she had a good amount of arrows clustered in the center of the target. Lancelot walked over and gave it an appraising look.

"I didn't think you would have a problem," he said, trying to sound serious.

Elizabeth just grinned. Her Woad training certainly paid off.

She walked over to the target Lancelot had been practicing on. It looked very similar to hers. She tried to pull an arrow from it, but to no avail. Lancelot wore a proud smile on his face.

"Woads aren't the only people who can shoot," he teased.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why not settle our dispute over swords?" he asked.

"Very well."

They drew their swords. Elizabeth checked hers, making sure it was somewhat clean and there was no wet blood on it. She whipped the blade around a few times before holding it out. Lancelot ran one of his two swords along it before striking her sword. They went back and forth. One striking the other. Blocking and dancing away. Elizabeth did a somersault, escaping Lancelot's blade. She ended up behind him and went to put her sword at his neck, but he was too quick. He dodged and turned around. They began striking again and Lancelot pushed hard against Elizabeth's sword. She stumbled backwards and moved just in time. The blades met and Elizabeth spun away and tried to move her blade towards Lancelot, but he blocked it and they held the swords there. They were both sweating and the sun was beating down a little harder than before.

"Truce?"

Lancelot held out his hand and Elizabeth shook it. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Elizabeth smiled and kissed him back. They really didn't seem to care about the sun anymore.

"Honestly, I thought you of all people would have more propriety," a voice said behind them.

Elizabeth and Lancelot disentangled themselves from each other and turned around. Gawain was standing there, a cocky grin on his face.

"And you Gawain? Have you been doing something so dishonorable as spying on us?" Elizabeth quipped.

"Aye. That I have," he said, still smiling.

He walked over to them and picked up a bow. He put an arrow to it and shot. It hit the target. Bull's-eye. Just like Lancelot's.

"That must have been a big part of your training," Elizabeth said.

"It was one of the easier parts for some of us," Lancelot said.

"Like me. Your areas of expertise were the village women and the twin swords," Gawain said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Lancelot punched him in the shoulder.

"I think I'll let you men fight this one out-"

"Why not join us?" Gawain asked.

Lancelot hit him again.

Gawain turned around and yelled at him, trying not to laugh.

"What?!?! Scared she's gonna beat us?"

"Aye! Well, not me, but I'm scared for you," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Like I was saying-"

"You were saying?" Gawain asked.

Elizabeth threw her hands up and gave an exasperated sigh. Gawain imitated her and Elizabeth punched him. He rubbed his shoulder and gave her an angry look.

"What was that for?" he whined.

Elizabeth just grinned before walking away.

She could hear the men's laughter as she walked down the stone steps into Hope Garden. She looked out over the grassy hills. A bird flew through the sky and into the forest. The trees swayed and it seemed as if the forest ate the bird. The shadows consuming its graceful form. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Lancelot walked over, a laughing smile still on his face.

"What happened to Gawain?" she asked suspiciously.

"He thought of something else he had to do," Lancelot answered.

"Ah."

They sat on the low wall in silence. That silence was broken by a yell and the sound of crashing pots and pans. Elizabeth got up and ran down the stair passage to the kitchens. Sure enough, Maria was standing in the doorway, yelling at a beggar. Her expression brightened a touch when she saw Elizabeth.

"Hello dear, just a moment," she said.

She continued yelling at the poor man until he had cleared out. Maria looked at Elizabeth's puzzled face and quickly explained as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Found him digging through the barrels. He had snuck in. Gave me a fright. I would have given him something if he had asked. I just despise thieves."

Elizabeth gave a small laugh and shook her head. Lancelot stood in the doorway, he had seen the whole thing.

"Now Maria, is that how you show hospitality to the citizens of this village?" he teased.

Maria held the meat cleaver in the air and gave him a menacing look. Lancelot just laughed before taking a piece of bread from the counter. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, waiting to see if he would get away with it. He didn't. Maria ran at him, cleaver raised. Lancelot laughed and ran out of the kitchen, grabbing Elizabeth's hand as he went.

"Bye Maria, my dear!" he called.

Maria shook her head as they ran off, laughing at the display.

Elizabeth and Lancelot made it back up the garden before they stopped. Elizabeth was a little out of breath and she was still laughing.

"Do you enjoy making her mad?" she asked.

"Actually yes. It's entertaining," he answered, taking a bite out of the piece of bread.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat back down on the low wall.

"I think I'm going to go visit the Woads when I take Ramon back," she said.

"Really? I'll come as well," he said.

Elizabeth gave him an annoyed look.

"Must you always come?" she asked.

"Yes."

Elizabeth threw her hands up above her head and went back to watching the forest. Everything was silent until Lancelot sat next to her and started talking.

"Are you watching for something?" he asked.

"No. Just observing," she said.

Lancelot just nodded and didn't say anything.

After a while, Elizabeth stood up and put a hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"I'm going to get Ramon. You really don't have to come. I can take care of myself," she said softly.

"Alright, but if anything-"

Elizabeth put a finger to his lips.

"Stop worrying. I'll meet you back here in a little while. Go help with the afternoon training or go for a ride," she said.

Before Lancelot could answer, she had left the garden. Elizabeth broke into a run, wanting to hurry up and get Ramon back so she could speak with her old people. Ramon's room was unlocked and she saw him standing at the window, looking out.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Not much. I just wanted to see something other than the walls of this room," he answered with false cheerfulness.

"I've come to help you back down to camp. There a healer of our own people can help you," she said.

Ramon nodded, a weird expression on his face.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"My horse is dead. I had raised him since he had been young. Now he is gone," Ramon said sadly.

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Ramon, I saw him when he died. He staggered into the barn and fell to the floor. His head was in my hands when he died. He had gotten you to safety and that was all he cared about," Elizabeth said soothingly.

Ramon continued looking out the window, his face set determinedly.

Elizabeth had a sudden idea. Illusion.

"Actually Ramon, I have a horse that needs a rider. He's been abused, but he's still young. Would you like to try him?" she asked.

Ramon lifted his head.

"I cannot find a replacement for my old horse," he replied.

"Illusion wouldn't be a replacement. He needs a good home and I can't take care of him. I have Darkness," she said.

Ramon thought for a moment before replying. He had a wry grin on his face.

"Alright, but only because it was you who asked me," he said.

Elizabeth gave him a gentle hug, as to not aggravate his wounds.

"I"ll bring you home on him. Come," she said.

They left the room and made their way down to the stables. Illusion was there, eating what was left of his hay. His ears perked up at the sound of Elizabeth. He was much friendlier now. Elizabeth had Ramon approach him first. Illusion laid his ears back and barred his teeth.

"Ramon, wait!"

He turned around and Illusion turned his attention on Elizabeth as well.

"Here, ride behind me. I think he' still afraid of men," she explained.

Ramon just shrugged and watched as Elizabeth readied the big horse. He stamped his hooves impatiently and when he was ready, he surged out the door, dragging Elizabeth along. She just laughed and once they were outside, she pulled herself into the saddle. She helped Ramon up behind her. Illusion danced around a bit, his ears back as he accepted Ramon's weight. Elizabeth kicked him into a canter and they flew out of the stable yard. The skimmed over the grass and in no time they were at the camp. She helped Ramon off and handed him Illusion's reins. The horse eyed him warily, but allowed him to rub his face.

"You were right. He is going to be a project," he said.

Elizabeth just smiled.

"Thanks for taking him."

Ramon nodded and mounted again. He rode Illusion into the camp and Elizabeth headed back up the hill. She decided she didn't want to stick around to see certain people. She stopped at the training and watched the young boys. They were much improved. Lancelot had come down and was working with Gawain and a group of boys. Galahad was coming down the hill and when he saw her, he ran over.

"My lady," he said, kissing her fingers.

Elizabeth gave a deep curtsy and when she was standing up again they both started laughing.

"Come to watch the training?" she asked him.

"No. I came to help," he replied.

They walked over to the group and Galahad joined Gawain and Lancelot. The knights told somewhat inappropriate jokes and some of the boys listened intently.

_Great thing for them to be listening to, _Elizabeth thought to herself.

Bors being somewhat serious said it was time for practice to end, but then ruined it by adding a rude comment after it. Of course the knights all laughed. Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and walked over. Bors put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come join in!" he roared.

"You know of course those boys are going to go home and say some of the things you were talking about-"

"Of course!" Gawain cut her off.

"Men," Elizabeth muttered.

The men walked back over to the castle. It was late in the afternoon now, almost nightfall. Elizabeth remembered she wanted to light some candles in her room so she wasn't coming back to just the fire. She ran up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She quickly lit more candles and quickly looked in the mirror. She gasped. Her dress was a mess and her hair was blown around from the breeze. She quickly brushed it and changed into a new dress. She strapped a pair of knives to her legs and concealed them with the bottom of her dress. With one last check in the mirror, she headed back down the cold passageway and took the steps two at a time. The sky was even darker than before and the air had cooled down. She saw some torches lit along the walk and fog was rolling along the grassy hill. She ran into the pub and saw the knights at a table, several people were around them. She walked over and pulled up a chair. She got a few glances, but otherwise, no one noticed her.

"We'll run over the Rebels as if they were nothing," Gawain said.

"And the boys' training?" asked a villager.

"Has been going great. We'll have a strong army with the Woads," Galahad replied.

The villagers began talking among themselves and some walked away, deep in conversation.

"The training has been going good, but are the boys ready for an actual battle where they'll win?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course!" Bors said proudly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the ale that a maid had set in front of her. Once again, women huddled around the knights. They flipped their hair around and straightened their dresses. They also caught angry glares from Vanora and Elizabeth had a disgusted look on her face. Lancelot saw her expression and just smiled. A woman next to him whipped a short kitchen knife out and held it at Elizabeth's throat.

"Thought you were funny?" she asked him.

Lancelot jumped to his feet and drew his swords.

"I get to the room and who comes in? A stupid, fat commoner!"

Elizabeth dared not move. The woman had the short knife extremely close to her neck.

"I'll make it up to you," he said.

"No, I'll return your favor. A restless night with a person other than the one you thought you adored," she said with a crazy smile.

The woman moved the blade closer and Elizabeth could feel the cold steel on her neck. Suddenly, the blade fell and the woman crashed to the ground. Vanora stood behind Elizabeth, a large tray in her hand. Elizabeth rubbed her neck and when she pulled her hand away there was a spot of blood on it.

"Damn," she said.

Lancelot walked over after replacing her swords.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine now. However, I knew this was going to come back," she said with a glance down at the woman on the floor.

Lancelot grinned.

Slowly, everyone began talking again and paying less attention. Lancelot looked at her throat. It was only a thin line. Nothing serious. Several maids had returned and they carried the woman out. Elizabeth's eyes were starting to droop. She didn't realize how tired she was. She had been up early and it was getting late. Lancelot, who was sitting next to her, saw her push her chair back. He took her hand and looked up at her as she stood.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Aye. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow may be a big day," Lancelot said, worry flashing across his face.

"You think the battle will begin?"

"I'm thinking it may," he said.

Elizabeth looked at him and was quiet.

"Lancelot, will you come with me for a moment please?" she asked.

Lancelot got up and followed her out of the pub. They were on the path and out of sight of other people.

"Lancelot, if I die in this battle, please bury me here, my one true home," she whispered.

Lancelot grasped her hands.

"You won't die. If you do then I will follow you," he said, his voice tight.

He kissed her passionately and Elizabeth returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there, the moonlight shining down on them. The noise from the pub caused them to break apart. Lancelot took her hand and led her up the stairs. Elizabeth went into her room and changed. She brushed her hair out once more and braided it. Lancelot knocked on the door. She followed him back to his room and they locked the door behind them. Lancelot pulled her into another kiss and he pulled at the ties at the back of her dress. It slipped down and his shirt was soon off. They toppled onto the bed and became tangled in the sheets, just as the moon became tangled in the clouds. And the illusion the shadows caused, making the trees seem as if they were in motion. Elizabeth ran her hand over an old scar and a sudden sadness filled her. It was the same scar from the Saxon battle. Lancelot noticed the small tear that ran down her cheek and he gently wiped it away. They sat up and he took her into his arms.

"Elizabeth, I'll make sure this isn't the end," he promised.

"I know it's not. We still have the battle tomorrow," she said with a small smile.

Lancelot kissed her once more and they both passionately wished for time to stop. But what is time other than an illusion of the mind?


	16. Chapter 16: Sacrifice

**Chapter 16: Sacrifice**

Rain pounded the foggy window, some of it making its way in around cracks, creating a small puddle on the wooden floor. A horn blew outside and Elizabeth's eyes flew open. This was it. She carefully slid off the bed, trying not to wake Lancelot. She hurriedly dressed in her leather skirt, light shirt, sleeveless chain mail shirt, and leather jerkin. She didn't tie everything up to the top. She left them open, which would make it easier for her to breathe. Having everything tight around her neck would make her hot and tired. She buckled her sword and knives around her waist. She was pulling on her boots when Lancelot woke up. He saw her dressed and his face dropped.

"It is the day?" he asked.

"Aye."

He nodded and went into his room. Elizabeth put a new string on her bow and filled her quiver. Everything was ready. She braided her hair and pulled it back. It didn't stay and some fell out, creating a messy bun at the back of her head. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Lancelot stood there. Armor on, a black cape over his shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied with a grin.

They headed down the stairs out to the stables. The other knights were there as well, all in their armor. Everyone had heard the horn. They readied the horses and Elizabeth put Darkness' armor on. Lancelot had given it to her with Darkness. He pawed the ground and she buckled the chest piece. She put the bridle on and put a face mask on over it. It had a running horse on the head. She suddenly remembered she had forgotten her banner. She shrugged and continued getting ready. Darkness was ready and she pulled herself up into the saddle. She was the last one out. Arthur nodded to her and they set off down to the Woad's camp. Arthur handed Lancelot his horse's reins and he went into Merlin's tent.

"Well boys, let's show these Rebels exactly who they're up against," Bors said.

The knights yelled loudly and several Woads gave them odd looks. Elizabeth smiled. Her stomach was churning. So much could happen in just one battle.

Gawain moved his horse over to where Elizabeth was. He took her hand.

"Fair lady, it has been a pleasure making your acquaintance," he said dramatically.

"Your's as well, Sir Knight," she replied.

Gawain gave her a grin. Elizabeth gave a small laugh and Arthur came out of the tent, Merlin in tow. Elizabeth diverted her eyes. She could tell he might be a bit disappointed with her decision.

"Knights, Merlin will rouse his men," Arthur said.

Just then, a rider on a bay horse came galloping down to the men. It was Guinevere in her revealing warrior outfit and a quiver strapped to her back. She gave them a big grin and Elizabeth returned it. Guinevere stopped her horse next to Elizabeth and looked at Merlin. He gave her a nod and Guinevere smiled back. Arthur's eyes were on Guinevere and Lancelot gave him a hard nudge in the ribs. Arthur shook his head.

"Merlin, we will wait for you," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and walked back into the camp. Several Woads looked out at them, very few had looks of distrust on their faces. One of them Elizabeth recognized. Ramon's woman. Elizabeth turned Darkness away and cantered up the hill. Guinevere followed her. Behind them, the knights wheeled their horses around and they followed the two women.

"She would have been quite a fearful leader if she remained with the Woads," Galahad commented to Lancelot.

"She can be fearful no matter what she is doing," he replied, laughing.

They made it up into the village and Arthur went through, picking out the young boys who had been training. He warned the villagers to create a defense here and to prepare. Bors dismounted behind him and found Vanora and few of his children. He kissed her and took her hands. Elizabeth watched, really getting the feeling how bad this could all turn out. She looked over at Lancelot who was next to her. He caught her worried expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just some negative thoughts," she replied.

He took her hand.

"Everything will be fine," he said.

Elizabeth looked him in the eyes, not believing him. He was unsure as well, or as his eyes told her. She just nodded. Arthur returned and mounted his horse. He led them away from the village and out behind the wall. He brought them around to the side and they wove in between the homes. When they stopped, he dismounted and the knights followed suit.

"I have villagers here sending up a thick smoke incase any Rebels try to raid while we're away. I also have some guards and boys here. Merlin agreed to leaving Woads as well. We're going to split up in the forest. Keep your shields up. Hopefully, they'll underestimate the numbers and waste everything on us. Keep pushing on, there's an open plain at the end and we'll beat them down there. Be careful and try not to get killed," he said, giving the knights meaningful glances.

They all nodded and remounted. Elizabeth took a deep breath and urged Darkness on. The black stallion tossed his head and lengthened his great stride. Lancelot rode up next to her and they galloped behind Arthur. Merlin met them behind the villages. His Woads painted and ready. They quietly crept into the forest and got off the path. Merlin nodded to Arthur.

"Good luck, Arturius," he said.

He spoke to Guinevere and Elizabeth in their own language before heading back down to the camp.

"Arturius!"

Bors let out his wild cry and the knights surged forward into the forest. The horses pulled at the bits and galloped through. They stayed on the path and continued down. Elizabeth saw Woads following them on the side, barely making a sound. Arthur slowed his horse, suspicious.

"Maybe it was a trick to get us into the forest," Gawain said.

An arrow whizzed by their heads.

"Cover!" Arthur yelled.

They raised their shields and galloped on. Elizabeth saw the plain up ahead of them. It was almost too late when she realized what the Rebels were planning. All their strength would be out on the plain, waiting for them to reach the edge of the forest, putting them in range of arrows.

"Arthur! Wait!"

Arthur pulled back, arrows tinging off his shield.

"We cannot enter the field. They'll pick us off one by one," she said.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"We need to turn back and run. I have a plan," she said.

" We cannot run, Elizabeth-"

"We have to. There's no other option," she said, her voice filled with urgency.

Lancelot moved his shield to ward off an arrow coming at his face.

"Arthur, listen to her!" he yelled.

Arthur turned his horse around and they galloped out of the forest. As they neared the end, the arrows ceased. They made their way out and the Woads were in front of them. They had made it back.

"We heard your lady tell you to turn back," one explained.

Arthur sighed before turning on Elizabeth.

"I want to hear that plan, now," he said.

"We go around and come up behind them," she said.

Arthur shook his head.

"It will take too long. Also, the villagers will be here unprotected-"

"Not if you know the shortcuts," she replied with a mischievous grin.

"How?"

"You cut through the forest, far enough away so we miss the plain, but there's a hidden path that will bring us up behind them, in their camps. We can obliterate them. The Woads will have to come. Once we hit the forest they can go out. It will work," she said.

Arthur sighed.

"It's the only other plan we have right now. We leave now. Gawain, go tell the villagers and Merlin. Meet us before the gate," he said.

Gawain nodded and kicked his horse into a quick canter.

The rest of them galloped down the path and out towards the gate of the wall. Elizabeth rode up next to Arthur. She hadn't realized quite how long the road out to the wall was. She had ridden it before, but she hadn't been in such a rush. They reached the gate and Gawain was already there. Two guards opened the great gates and the knights poured out, the Woads running behind them. Some of the Woads had horses and they doubled up on them. Arthur slowed his horse to save everyone's energy.

"Elizabeth, what if the Rebels know of our plan?" Lancelot asked.

"They won't. One thing about the Rebels, they would never think of this," she said.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Life isn't even certain," she replied.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. Elizabeth grinned.

They rode on for a while and the sky began to darken. Guinevere flew by them and talked to Arthur at the front. They pulled their horses to a halt and everyone stopped behind them. Elizabeth could see the forest from where they stood.

"We are close," she said.

"Good. We will camp here and leave before dawn," Arthur said.

The knights dismounted and gathered materials for a fire. Elizabeth let Darkness go after putting a light blanket on him. She sat down next to the fire and held her hands out. It certainly got cold out here at night, but then again, she had always been cold when she lived with her father, so she never noticed. This was her chance for revenge against her father. All those years. Now she could finally bring down everything he had stood for. Lancelot interrupted her thoughts as he sat down next to her. He took one of her hands.

"Your hands are cold," he said.

"I guess I'm just nervous," she said.

Gawain walked by and nudged Lancelot's shoulder and gave him a knowing smile. Lancelot threw him a somewhat dirty look and chucked a thick stick at him. Gawain just laughed and walked away.

"When we get back, I have a friend who wants to meet Gawain. She has a bucket filled with trough water," Elizabeth said.

Lancelot laughed.

The Woads had their own fires going a few feet away. The knights crowded around the one they built and everyone was silent. Elizabeth felt her eyes droop. She rested her head against a tree and closed her eyes. She heard Lancelot move a little closer and pull his knife out. He held it in his hand, ready for an attack.

Birds twittered noisily as Lancelot shook Elizabeth from her sleep.

"Hurry, we must leave," he said.

Elizabeth got up and pulled darkness' blanket off. She put it in her saddle bag and mounted. She was the last one on. Her leg was barely over the side when Arthur moved on. Darkness galloped after him.

They seemed to be going forever when Elizabeth noticed an area that was very familiar. There was a small gate in the wall, hidden by dense trees and bushes. It was something only she knew of. Arthur unlocked it and they went through.

"Arthur! This is it!" she yelled.

Arthur stopped his horse and Elizabeth rode up to him.

"I want you to lead us in from here. You're the only one that knows the route," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and kicked Darkness on. They rode into the dark forest. The trees swayed and every shadow made Elizabeth jump in her saddle. Darkness, sensing her unease, spooked and flinched at every crack of a twig. Thoughts swirled through her mind like snow on the wind. What if she was wrong and the Rebels knew of her route? What if she was responsible for all their deaths? What would happen if they all lived? Her heart skipped as Lancelot's face came to her eyes. How foolish she was acting. She had never acted like this before she had been rescued. A bird flew right in front of her face and she was taken out of her thoughts. Lancelot was beside her.

"How much further?" he asked.

"Not much. The Woads are out in the forest waiting for my signal. As long as you knights can obliterate them, then it shall be easy," she replied with a teasing grin.

Lancelot playfully punched her arm. Darkness spooked and Elizabeth gently scolded him.

"You silly stallion," she murmured, stroking his neck.

"I'm not silly," Lancelot protested.

Elizabeth glared at him, but they both started laughing.

It was an odd sound. It echoed through the forest and mirthfully bounced off the branches of the trees. In this desolate place, it sounded unfitting. Elizabeth wiped a lone tear from her cheek. A smile still spread wide across her face.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"Aye. Just said something funny," Lancelot replied.

Elizabeth nodded and they traveled on. They wove around the path. Soon they came to another opening and Elizabeth saw the plain. The Rebels had their backs to them and they were repairing weapons. Elizabeth heard the Woads waiting her command. This was going to be bloody and very unorganized. It was last minute and they didn't have much back-up. She turned around in her saddle and Arthur came to the front.

"We need to just ride out as fast as we can and fire arrows upon them. The Woads will follow suit, but they'll be hidden. Don't ride right into them and stay out of range. Your bows will reach them," she whispered.

The knights nodded and readied their bows. Elizabeth took a deep breath and followed suit. They edged out and Arthur put his hand up. A volley of arrows flew and landed in the Rebel ranks taking down a few dozen. The Rebels turned and screamed. They in turn fired arrows, but they fell short. The Woads in the forest fired as well and hit many targets, but the arrows alone were not enough for the thousands of Rebels. Arthur noticed the same thing.

"Prepare for hand to hand," he yelled.

The knights drew their swords, Guinevere went into the woods and found the Woads. Elizabeth drew her sword and got into line beside Lancelot.

"Dragon formation!" Arthur yelled.

Lancelot had explained it to Elizabeth and she took the spot held by a previous knight. The knights were fired upon, but the arrows glanced off their shields. The Rebels drew their crude swords and rushed forward. The front line was cut down by the dragon, but the second line was smarter and scattered. The knights split up and fought against waves of Rebels who rushed at them. There were dozens around just one knight. Many Rebels recognized Elizabeth, and mostly the men, attacked her and tried to pull her from Darkness. Darkness reared and kicked out, protecting his mistress. The Rebels were relentless though and they soon overpowered Darkness. Elizabeth caught a glance at the knights. Less and less Rebels were crowded around them. They were coming to help with her. The knights effortlessly beat the Rebels back. In the woods, the Woads fired incessantly. She heard Guinevere's war cry and the Woads rushed out. Elizabeth slashed at the Rebels around her. She cut one's face and he clawed at it desperately as he fell to the ground. She cut off another's arms and she cut several others' chests. It made no difference. They still piled upon her and tried to unhorse her.

Lancelot saw she was in danger and galloped over. Elizabeth kicked Darkness and the great horse pushed his way through the crowd, bucking and rearing, making it hard for Elizabeth to stay on. It worked. They were out, but the horde of Rebels chased them.

"Damn. Don't they ever get tired," Elizabeth muttered.

Lancelot rode up next to her.

"I don't think so," he said grinning.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," she said crossly.

"Just doing my job," he said with mock seriousness.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out and stuck her sword through another Rebel. As she leaned over to pull the sword out, a Rebel jumped up on Darkness and grabbed her neck. Darkness whirled around trying to rid himself of the Rebel. Lancelot finally cut the man's head off, his blood spilling unto Darkness' flanks. Darkness whinnied in distress and Elizabeth pushed the man off with her sword.

"Lancelot, we cannot hold them ourselves," she said, her voice tired.

"We're going to have to. Everyone else is busy," he said, killing another Rebel.

Elizabeth made a face and crossed blades with another Rebel. He gave her a cunning grin and twisted his blade, pulling her out of the saddle. She tumbled to the ground and hurriedly got up, catching a short knife on her shoulder. She gave a low cry and attacked the Rebels.

"Elizabeth!" Lancelot yelled. He trotted his horse over and viciously slashed at the Rebels. Darkness moved out of the fray. His eyes rolled, showing the whites. He reared and attacked any Rebels who came near him.

Elizabeth fought three Rebels at once using a long knife and her sword. However, other Rebels came in and got their swords as close as they could. She had several cut on her arms and her jerkin was pretty slashed up. She had a cut across her chest, missing her throat.

Lancelot got up close and was a horrifying image with his twin blades. He looked as if he was going to dismount and Elizabeth turned.

"No! Stay on!" she yelled.

She flinched as a Rebel smacked her back with his blade, knocking the wind out of her, but not getting anywhere thanks to the chain mail.

Lancelot jumped off and attacked the Rebels. He got at Elizabeth's back and fought Rebel after Woad. Elizabeth locked blades with one, killed them and another came on. Sweat dripped down her weary face. Her hair was no longer wild, but limp and liquid filled. She was covered in her own blood and the blood of others. She swayed, as another sword bit into her arm. She cleared her head, desperately not wanting to join the carpet of Rebels on the grass.

They fought on. Rebels falling at the tip of her sword. She felt Lancelot moving quickly behind her. The Rebels seemed a bit frightened of him, but they persisted. Suddenly, it was as if a magic wind came and blew everything off the field. The Rebels ran and formed a line in front of their camp. A tall, built Rebel leader walked out, a large metal weapon in his hand. It looked like a mace, but more deadly. He walked calmly over to them. Lancelot stood ready, determination in his eyes.

Elizabeth knew this Rebel.

"Lancelot, go. I can handle this," she said.

Lancelot moved beside her, keeping one eye on the enemy.

"Elizabeth-"

"Go! Get Arthur. Once this man is dead, the others will be easy to take. Make haste!" she said.

Lancelot didn't move. The Rebel was still coming at them. Elizabeth pushed Lancelot away and pulled out another sword she hadn't used yet. Arthur galloped up with the knights. All roughed up, but not dead. Lancelot's horse and Darkness rushed over and Lancelot mounted.

"Lancelot, stay here," Arthur said.

"Arthur-"

"Give Elizabeth a chance. We're right here," he said.

The other Rebels rushed around their leader at the knights. The battle began once again. The knights took down Rebel after Rebel. Fire was thrown from the camp, missing the small targets of the knights and Woads.

Elizabeth circled around the Rebel. He swung the mace and gave her a tooth rotted grin.

"Remember me?" he asked.

"Yes. You haven't changed one wit," she said through gritted teeth.

"Your friends left you," he said.

"I told them too. They won't be killed on my account," she replied

"Ah. So you realize this is personal," he cackled.

Elizabeth nodded and swung her blades in her hands.

"Swords eh?" he said.

He dropped the mace in the ground, making a thunderous noise. Two Rebels brought him long swords. He gave Elizabeth a another grin before attacking.

She had fought against Lancelot many times, but this man's style was no where near as good as Lancelot's. She could handle the swords, not his size.

She was completely right as they crossed blades and the man put his weight behind it. Elizabeth pushed back with all her strength, making no difference. He smiled wider.

"You're mine, witch," he whispered.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she swung the blade, catching the man's light shirt and cutting his middle. He narrowed his eyes and returned the favor. Elizabeth danced away and got ready again. He came running at her. She dodged and sliced at his side as he went by. She caught him and he cried out. He whistled and three other good sized Rebels came out.

"Arthur!" Lancelot called.

He saw everything. He whipped his horse around and galloped over towards the fray. Elizabeth swung her blade around in an arc and dodged Rebels. She was out numbered and outweighed. The men were getting hurt, but taking it. She killed one, which angered the others. They attacked more viciously.

Lancelot strung his bow and launched an arrow. It stuck in the throat of a Rebel.

"Two down, two to go," he said.

He readied another arrow, but didn't get a chance to shoot as a Rebel ran up and pulled him off his horse.

"Lancelot!" Elizabeth screamed.

The big Rebel gabbed her and held a knife at her neck.

"Come with us and he gets away unharmed. Promise to come. Now!" he yelled.

Elizabeth saw Lancelot's face. He shook his head 'No' as he fought the Rebels off.

"Yes, I'll come. Please let him go," she said.

The Rebels grinned and the leader whistled. The few remaining Rebels ran back to camp. Lancelot got up and mounted his horse, ready to chase after Elizabeth. The leader turned around and looked him in the eye.

"You chase her, we'll kill her," he threatened.

Lancelot stopped.

Elizabeth fought her captors and finally, sick of it, the leader punched her in the stomach. She buckled and fell. He tossed her over his shoulder like she was a sack of grain. Arthur cantered over.

"Lancelot, come. The Rebels have nothing left. Maybe a dozen men. Guinevere took care of the women," he said.

"Arthur, Elizabeth is captured," Lancelot said, outraged.

"I'm not going to risk everything right now. It could be a trap. We need to come up with a plan," he said.

He saw Lancelot's face and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you we will save her," he said.

With that, he turned his horse and they galloped out. Guinevere burst through the woods, her people behind her. The made it out of the forest and headed home.

The leaders threw Elizabeth onto a lumpy bed in a large hut. They spoke to each other in their own language.

"We have her. What are we going to do with her now?" one asked.

"I think his brother would like her. After all, she did kill his family," another said.

"She's going to be another problem. We should execute her on the spot. It's been owed to her," a leader said.

"She is beautiful, why not enjoy her first," the first one cackled wickedly.

The other murmured their agreement.

Another Rebel entered the tent. He dropped his weapons at the door and his eyes fell upon the unconscious Elizabeth.

"Fools. The knight they call Lancelot will be upon our doorstep before you can wake her up and lock her away. Have you not heard the rumor?" he yelled.

"Sir, she is owed death. Do you have any idea how she has betrayed us and treated us?"

"I know of it. But, you have given the knights another reason to return. They have already obliterated us. All we have left are twelve men."

"So we'll trap them."

"It won't work. They have Guinevere with them. And this witch probably told them all our plans," he said giving Elizabeth a disgusted look.

"So what are we to do with her?"

"Many things. Pleasure, bait, and a tool. We can get Arthur's man to do many things for us if she belongs to him," the leader replied.

Elizabeth groaned and rubbed her head. She sat up and when she was able to focus, she screamed.

"Let me go!"

She jumped off the table, only to be pulled back by a chain. She fell to the floor. Tears dripped from her eyes. They left dark marks on the floor as the mingled with the blood and grime on her cheeks.

"Now why would we give away such precious gold?" the leader sneered.

Elizabeth spit at his feet. Her eyes filled with hostility.

"I believe you found yourself in this same position a couple years ago. Your behavior got you no where then, it still won't now," he said.

Elizabeth glared at him, looking almost as bad as she had the first time she had been brought in.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Well eventually, you will die. But before that, we need several favors, which I know you will do willingly if you don't plan on dying early," he said, threatening her with a blade.

"No. Kill me here. I won't betray those who helped me," she said.

"Either way, your dear Lancelot will die. We will kill Arthur and his men," he said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was silent.

"That is better. First, you will go to your husband's brother. He gets what he wants from you. Then when your knight in shining armor gets here, you can cut his throat. It is either you do it, or I will kill you both. Which would you prefer? I kill him or you do?"

Elizabeth lowered her head. They freed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Her wounds oozed blood and puss, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red.

"Take her to my wife," the leader said.

"She is dead, my lord."

The leader, outraged, slapped Elizabeth across the face.

"Go as you are!" he roared.

The men dragged Elizabeth from the room to a smaller hut. Inside was her nightmare.

"Arthur, I'm going back," Lancelot said.

The knights were halfway home, having exited the gate and once on the outside, galloped the whole way.

"No, Lancelot they're going to use her and trick us. We need Merlin's help. Please come back," he said.

"Arthur, I cannot. She sacrificed herself so they would leave us. Do you have any idea how they were treating her?" he yelled.

Arthur didn't reply. He continued galloping. Lancelot looked behind him once before kicking his horse on. The sooner they got to Merlin, the sooner they could return.

They galloped over the plains and finally reached the wall. The galloped through the gate. Villagers lined the walk and cheered as they galloped through. There obviously hadn't been an attack here and everyone was fine. Lancelot heard some murmurs as he cantered alone.

"The girl. Did she die?" one asked.

"Impossible," another retorted.

Lancelot blocked them out and put a forced smile on his face. Gawain and Galahad had depressed looks on their faces and Guinevere was quiet.

"We need to get Elizabeth," Galahad said quietly to the others.

"We'll be crushed if we go alone," Gawain replied.

"The Woads. Elizabeth is one of them. They will help," Guinevere said.

The others nodded and turned the horses around. Arthur and Bors stopped.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. She could be dead if we wait any longer," Gawain said.

Arthur looked at Bors, who smiled.

"Come," Arthur said.

They galloped off after the others, leaving some very confused villagers behind. Arthur caught up with Lancelot and smiled.

"Who needs plans?" he said.

The two friends laughed and galloped out the gates. Guinevere entered the woods behind the gate with the Woads and was waiting there for the knights to reach the plain. The horses were tired, but they galloped as fast as they could. They reached the hidden door and when they were inside, they stayed in a slow canter the rest of the way as to save some energy. Lancelot saw the plain ahead and they slowed to a walk and finally a halt. Now they would devise a plan.

Elizabeth moved gracefully along the dirt floor. The man she hated watched her hungrily as she performed a traditional dance. Her eyes filled with tears. Lancelot had asked her to sing and dance once, but she had refused. Now here she was, dancing for her enemy. The man clapped when she had finished.

"I'll be back. Don't move, or else you know what will happen," he said evilly.

He chained her to a post in the hut and walked out, the flap swinging behind him. Elizabeth let the tears come freely and she hung her head. Her greasy golden hair falling into the dirt.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Elizabeth looked up, ready for more punishment. It never came.

"Quiet."

It was Lancelot.

He walked over to her and quickly kissed her before starting to get the chain off.

"You look terrible. Have they even fed you?" he asked.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and he smiled.

"You're free," he said as the chain fell to the floor.

Elizabeth rubbed her wrist and Lancelot helped her to her feet. Just as she stood up, footsteps rang outside.

"Quick, get down," he whispered.

Elizabeth threw herself down on the floor and pretended to be dead. The hated man entered the tent, his face turned to outrage as he saw Lancelot. Lancelot quickly killed him before the man could say anything. Hearing the ruckus, more Rebels came, each falling at Lancelot's sword. Finally the leader walked in, his face lighting up at the sight of Lancelot.

"You think once you kill me, this battle is over. You're wrong. Our allies are in the camp as we speak," the leader sneered.

The leader ran at Lancelot and Lancelot blocked with his blades. They circled around each other. Swinging wildly and lunging. Elizabeth cracked one eye open and watched. Lancelot was smaller than the Rebel, despite the fact he was almost 6 feet tall. The two men swung at each other and bore down, trying to push the other to the ground. Lancelot freed one blade and ran it along the Rebel's side. The Rebel fell, dropping his sword. Lancelot ran over to Elizabeth and took her blue fingers in his hands. He warmed them with his hands. They were both looking down when the Rebel rose and picked his bow up. He shot quick.

"Lancelot!" she yelled.

They ducked, but the arrow still caught him near his shoulder. Elizabeth whipped her dagger out and threw it with all her might. She buried it in the leader's dark heart. He died, a half crazed smile on his face. She swayed on her feet, not having any energy. She collapsed near Lancelot and crawled over. She placed a cold hand on his face.

"Well, it took two people, but he's dead," Lancelot laughed hoarsely.

He lay uncomfortably on his side, the arrow protruding from his back. Elizabeth felt more tears slide down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Because now everything is ruined."

"What's ruined?"

"Everything."

"Well I know-"

They stopped talking as the tent flap moved. Arthur ran in. He stopped when he saw the arrow. His face twitched with emotion as he looked at them. He started to pick Elizabeth up.

"No, take Lancelot first. I've waited all day to be healed, I can wait longer," she said.

Arthur nodded and gingerly helped Lancelot to his feet.

"Arthur, the allies-"

"Guinevere took care of them. Everything is over," Arthur said.

Lancelot nodded and they walked out of the tent. Gawain and Galahad walked in and seeing Elizabeth, their faces lit with joy.

"I've always wanted to hold you," Gawain said, his voice teasing.

Elizabeth weakly tried to hit him, but didn't have enough strength. Together they carried her out of the hut. Darkness whinnied from where he was standing. He had followed the knights and was overjoyed at the sight of Elizabeth.

"Put me down," she told them

They shrugged and Elizabeth stepped onto unsteady legs. She grabbed Darkness' mane and Gawain helped her into the saddle. Her glorious warrior outfit was shredded and the light shirt revealed much of her chest. She was a mess. Galahad jumped up behind her and Darkness carried them home behind the knights.

They cut across the plain and went through the woods. They came out behind the village. And once again villagers cheered. There were less confused faces as they saw Elizabeth. However, concern became evident as they saw her state. Elizabeth and Lancelot were brought immediately up to their rooms and healers rushed up.

The healer tending to Elizabeth was in shock. The injuries she had sustained were awful. This was going to take up a pretty good chunk of the night. She had her assistant help her bathe and re-clothe her and then she set about seeing what needed to be sewn and what needed just ointment. Elizabeth had a blooming bruise covering her cheek. Her arms had cuts and gashes all over them. She had a long, somewhat deep cut down her leg that needed stitching. The healer sighed and set to work.

Next door, Lancelot's arrow wound was being seen to. He had woken up, but passed out again once the procedure had started. The arrow was removed easily enough, but then they had to disinfect and bandage the wound. The healer shook her head. It was the same wound he had received last year. She would never understand how he always got away alive. The arrow always missed certain areas by a few centimeters. He was lucky.

Several hours later, the healers left, nodding to each other as they left.

Down in the pub, the knights were somewhat subdued. Two close friends in one day. Gawain raised his mug. The others followed suit, knowing exactly what they were toasting to. Barmaids asked for Lancelot and Gawain became so angry he chucked ale at one. Bors laughed, the first sound of mirth all night.

"Sorry, was just so funny," he said.

The knights smiled.

Guinevere was in her room washing her paint off. Her people had done good. Very few deaths and some good sized victories. She knew Elizabeth would pull through. She would go up and visit her later. Arthur knocked on her door and she let him in. They embraced.

"I'm worried about Lancelot and Elizabeth," he said.

"They'll be fine. Just a few scratches," Guinevere said reassuringly.

Arthur nodded and they walked out of the room.

Elizabeth moved up on her bed, her breathing quick, in pace with her dream.

_The night was dark and the moon was the only source of light. It poured down over the lake, illuminating it. A girl ran along the shores, her hair flowing behind her. She laughed and stopped to wait for another girl to catch up. They picked a few rocks up from the sand and skimmed them across the surface. The rocks formed ripples across the water. The ripples spread and the whirled around. They seemed to spin and spin. The older girl was pulled into them. The other girl yelled, but no sound came from her mouth. _

_The whirl pool became bigger and started moving towards shore. The girl watched as a wall of towering water built above her head. IT crashed down on her and pulled her into the lake._

Elizabeth sat up, her heart beating a mile a minute. Her body ached and her head throbbed. She gently placed her cold hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Instead of the welcome darkness, she watched as an arrow flew and hit Lancelot. Her eyes were opened wide again and she made her decision. She gingerly got out of bed, using her night stand to steady herself. She slowly made her way to the door, stopping to catch her breath when she reached the handle. She pushed the heavy door open and used the wall to make it to the next door. She knocked softly and a healer opened it. She gave Elizabeth an encouraging smile and a slight bow.

"May I have a moment with him?" she asked.

The healer nodded and left the room.

Elizabeth pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. There was a bowl of water and with a cloth next to her. She dipped it in the water and she placed the cold cloth on Lancelot's head, humming an old song as she did. She heard the door open again and turned to ask the healer for more time. Only it wasn't the healer, it was Arthur.

"Sad times these are," he said.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"He will be fine. He has pulled through worse," he said.

"I do not find that hard to believe," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?" Arthur asked.

"Not the greatest. I had a bad dream and wanted to be here," she said.

"You should return to your room," he said, worried.

"I will. He doesn't seem as if he will wake," she said.

Arthur nodded and helped her to her room. Elizabeth laid down on her bed and watched the windows. The wind was strong and the rain pelted the windows, trying to reach the warmth inside and kill it. Elizabeth shivered at the mere thought and stared back at the roaring fire. She closed her eyes and a black horse galloped across her lashes, its mane free in the wind, its tail of another world. Her dreams were that of her childhood. Knights and horses.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and the room was darker. The fire was lower and the rain still pelted the windows. A knock on the door had been the reason for her to wake.

"Come in," she called.

She watched hopefully for Lancelot. It was Guinevere. She hurried over to the bed and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm so relieved you're all right," Guinevere said.

Elizabeth nodded and gave her a smile.

"I know you're worried about Lancelot, but you need to rest-"

"I'm fine. I know he'll be alright," Elizabeth said quickly.

Guinevere gave her friend a hug.

"When you are better, we'll go visit Merlin and all the places from our childhood," she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I cannot wait," she said.

Guinevere gave her one last hug before leaving. Elizabeth laid her head back on the pillows. She was going to go crazy if she had to stay in bed. Her view on the matter was that the more you did, the quicker you regained your strength. You just built up to it a little at a time. She shifted around uncomfortably. This was going to be a long month. She dearly hoped it was no longer than a month, hopefully less. She sighed. She still felt awful. Lancelot was hurt, because of her. Everyone had been so nice and she had put them through all of this. The leader had told her something interesting. Her vision blurred with tears as she thought of it.

"We have our prize. Nothing else matters," the leader had said.

"This is all?" another asked.

"She has been our greatest offender. She ran away, she dishonored her family, and she killed her own people. A witch, a monster. We can finally repay her," he had replied.

"What of the knights?"

"They will get theirs soon enough. This is satisfying enough for now," the leader said smugly.

Elizabeth shivered at the memory. Horrible, awful. She started when the door opened. Her heart stopped as a pale Lancelot made his way over to her. She gave him a wide smile and got up, ignoring the pain and she quickly got off the bed.

"Your nurse will kill me," he said, grinning.

"She will not care," Elizabeth replied, the tears returning.

Lancelot gave her a soft kiss and sat down on the bed.

"Why did you stay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Here? I stayed because my friends were here. Nothing left for me back home. I'll return someday," he said.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Wish I had something that was happy to return to someday," she said.

"You do, the Woads."

"Not really, I'm not really one of them anymore. I don't think I ever really was. My father was not my father. My mother's first husband was a knight. He had disappeared or died, I was never sure. My father took my mother in, but slowly fell to evil. My mother only told me stories, but father never liked them. All I have are memories," she said.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

"That is some story," he said.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Really Elizabeth, they wouldn't have followed us to save you if they didn't consider you one of them," he said.

Elizabeth just gave a small smile.

"So how are you feeling? I believe that was the second time," she said.

Lancelot gave a small laugh.

"Aye," he said.

"This is going to be boring," she sighed, looking out the window.

"Maybe they'll let us outside, I mean we do need fresh air," he said, giving her a meaningful glare.

Elizabeth laughed.

She got out of bed and took his hand.

"Come on. We're going down to visit everyone," she said.

"Wait-"

"I'm feeling much better already. I can handle seeing Bors' face," she joked.

Lancelot shook his head and they headed down to the pub.

The knights weren't there. They went around to the stable, but no one was there as well.

"Let's try the round table. They could be there with Arthur," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth nodded and they went back inside. A healer came running around the corner and Lancelot pulled her into a vacant room.

"I cannot find them anywhere!" one said in exasperation.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh and they continued on once the healers left. They made it down to the Round Table and pushed the heavy door open. Bors stood up, a cup of ale in his hand. He rushed over to them and picked Elizabeth up, giving her a massive bear hug.

"Bors, I"m still sore!" she choked.

"Sorry, love," he said, putting her down.

"I see you both are feeling much better to come down here," Galahad said.

"We're strong enough to walk down a few stairs," Lancelot said.

Just then a red faced healer burst through the two doors and yelled at Arthur.

"I cannot find my patients!" she screamed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You-"

She stopped short as she caught sight of Elizabeth and Lancelot. With an exasperated sigh, she shook her head.

"An hour, the most, then you need to return to your rooms," she said.

The healer exited and Bors laughed, soon being joined by the others.

An hour flew by. The tired hands of time continued on their trip as the sun fled from the sky, leaving long shadows on the wall. A small shaft of light poked through the one tiny window in the room, dust particles caught in its ray. Elizabeth yawned as her heavy eye lids drooped. The knights were loud and joyous. Drink had been brought and passed around, adding to the excitement. Elizabeth stood up and started making her way to the door. Gawain and Bors, noticing her movement, jumped up, mugs of ale in hand.

"Wonderful idea! To the pub!" they both yelled.

Elizabeth held the door open as the men rushed out. Arthur and Guinevere followed close behind. Lancelot stopped at the door.

"Do you have enough strength to go out to the garden?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

Lancelot held the door for her and they walked out into the air. The sun was almost down and the air was thick with the day's earlier precipitation. The garden was also quiet and as always, the sun was casting a brilliant display over it's stone walls. They could hear the men's shouts from the pub and Elizabeth smiled.

"Some things never change," she laughed.

"Aye. Especially Bors and Gawain," Lancelot replied, trying to keep a straight face.

They laughed more before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

"It's so beautiful in here when the sun is changing over," Elizabeth said.

"I've seen prettier," Lancelot replied, flashing a charming smile.

He took her hand and Elizabeth looked down. Her heart stopping, as it always did when he touched her.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to lose you again," he said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere," she said, a bit nervous.

"You could though. Nothing is certain."

Elizabeth shook her head and Lancelot's grip on her fingers tightened.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and a wide smile spread across her face. She fell into his arms, still smiling and small tears pricking her eyes.

"Yes, I will."

The last rays of sunlight sank below the hill and waved goodbye to the velvet night sky. The garden was filled with dusk and the stars were the only light. Tiny pinpricks in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17: Unrest and a Continued Defen...

**Chapter 17: Unrest and a Continued Defense**

Bright sunlight replaced the dark, damp night and it lit the dreary stone rooms. Elizabeth opened one eye smudged with old war paint. The sun's rays blinded the eye and she immediately retreated to the depths of her mind. She was shaken from them by Lancelot who shook her bare shoulder.

"It's too bright!" came her muffled reply.

Lancelot laughed and sat up.

"You're the only woman who has captured my heart and now you won't even look at me," he teased.

Elizabeth sat up and smiled.

"Aye."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Lancelot hurriedly threw clothes on, not realizing his shirt was on backwards. Elizabeth rolled off the side of the bed and crouched behind it on the floor. The door opened and a servant held a scroll in his hand.

"Arthur wishes to see you and the lady down in the round table room," he said.

Lancelot nodded and shut the door.

Elizabeth stood up, blanket pulled around her, dragging on the floor like dust collectors.

"What could he want? We've only been back, what? Three days?" she said.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Go change and we'll go see what he wants," Lancelot replied.

Elizabeth shrugged and went to her room.

She threw cold water on her face and picked out a simple dress. She looked at her body in the mirror and traced one long finger along several new wounds. The healers told Arthur months until she would be healed. Right now, only her bruises bothered her. What did they mean months? Wounds would reopen and hurt for a while, but that was all. The exhaustion and emotional fear she had gone through was passing as well. She pulled the dress on and smiled slowly. Life could be nothing but good from now on. She opened the door and walked into the hallway.

"Took you long enough," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth made a face and they headed down to the room. The doors were already open and the knights were inside. Arthur sat at the table with more papers and a displeased look on his face.

"Sit," he said as they entered.

Elizabeth leaned back in the chair and watched Arthur's face.

"Well men, one final trial. Or it may very well be the beginning of the trials-"

Bors slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"If it's the damn Rebels-"

"No. It's worse. And you will all find out in a moment what it is exactly."

Ramon walked in behind Arthur and nodded to them.

"Elizabeth, he wishes to have a word with you on the matter. The reason being it was a Woad scout who discovered these findings," Arthur said.

Elizabeth stood up and followed Ramon out into the hall.

"What is going on?" she asked, her eyes sparking.

"Saxons as numerous as the stars. Regrouped and are now plundering. They're route is back to Hadrian's Wall for revenge on Arthur and his knights."

"Wait. We just finished the Rebels and now you tell me the Saxons will be upon our doorstep as well?"

"Elizabeth, their re-creation was a secret to all. Have gotten news early enough to warn everyone. The Woads have sworn allegiance to Arthur and the knights for they know the only way the Saxons can be overrun is with your help. "

Elizabeth's face lost it's color and she stood there in silence.

"How many?"

"Count your fingers."

Elizabeth closed her eye and lines of dread crossed her face.

"Many times that thousand will attack. The only way is to secretly and gradually beat them. Gain allies and ride out. Leave behind men to man the wall and hope it doesn't come this far. This could be the end for us all. The Saxons are blood thirsty and wish only for Sarmatian blood. And of course, a Rebel is in their lines and told them all about you. Your betrayal."

Elizabeth grimaced.

Ramon took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"We can defeat them. Our numbers may be few, but sometimes that is all you need," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and sighed.

"Come. The others must know," she said.

They returned and the noise disappeared. Arthur stood up and looked at each of them.

"The Saxons are back. They wish for nothing other than revenge. We will unite once more with the Woads, devise plans, and keep them back," he said.

The knights faces were a mix of emotions. Lancelot just stared, his expression unreadable. Arthur looked at his friend and a silent message passed between them. Elizabeth pushed her chair back and rested her elbows on her knees. Her eyes clouded with not yet fallen tears. Just like that, in one moment, her life was completely turned around.

"Arthur, we're supposed to suppress this attack?" Gawain asked.

"Yes, with the help of the Woads. We have to attack in sequence and each time take more and more of them until nothing is left. And we have to keep moving towards the wall so it will be like their normal path and they continue to think we are gone. It will be difficult and we can spare no lives. They outnumber us," he replied.

The knights nodded and Guinevere stood in a dark corner, nodded as well. Elizabeth had had enough and she got up and left. Arthur nodded to Lancelot who went after her. She marched down the hallway and down a flight of stairs into the practice room. Lancelot caught her arm as she opened the door.

"Let me go," she said.

"No. Are you going to help us?" he asked.

"Yes. I am. I just don't see how easy this is going to be after the Rebels. Basically, we're all pretty beaten up. Especially you and-"

"Hold on. I'm beat up? What about you?"

"Lancelot, I only need a week tops and then all that will be left are old wounds and fading bruises. You-"

"I'm fine. I can handle another battle."

"Really? I thought you were kept to the castle for almost two months last time?"

"That was Arthur's will. And nothing happened. I healed sooner than a month."

"I don't believe you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Elizabeth shook her head, an angry expression on her face. She pulled her arm free and walked into the practice room.

"Now you're going to kill yourself practicing so you can run into battle and die," he said angrily.

"No-"

"Then what? In a week, we'll both be on our horses. Headed back to the Saxons. Waiting them to deliver that final death sentence."

"You're wrong. If we win this then -"

"There's never going to be peace. Always death and wars no one believes in."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and picked up a curved sword. She swung the blade in her hands and practiced several moves. She ignored Lancelot and her vision blurred as she fought the invisible feelings before her eyes. Suddenly, one of the feelings had a sword. Two to be exact. They met her's and thrust against it. Elizabeth fought and spun away. Dancing. She fought to the rhythm of her ritual dance. Her blade moving to her song. She heard a blade clang as Lancelot dropped his swords on the ground and took her hand. He pulled the blade from her fingers and pulled her close.

"We'll get through this and when it's all over, you'll still be my wife. Nothing is going to change that," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth just stood still. Emotions swirling around in her like a snowstorm. She feared saying anything right now. Lancelot led her back upstairs. They were almost there when Elizabeth turned and clutched his shirt.

"Lancelot, this war, for that is what this is, will be the end of us. It's certain. Our plans are so important to our very existence-"

Lancelot put two fingers on her lips.

"I understand. Don't worry about it now. It will come soon enough."

Elizabeth nodded and they went into the room. She gave them a small smile. Arthur talked to them for a few more moments before leaving the room. The knights left as well. All of them unusually quiet.

"Lancelot, I need to practice. I'm not getting touched by these Saxons," she said.

Lancelot just grinned and they headed down to the practice room once more.

"Arthur wants to leave as soon as possible. Hopefully before this week is out," Lancelot said.

Elizabeth nodded. It would be a long journey, but it would be a normal quest for the knights. Only difference was their small numbers. Elizabeth picked up a sword and Lancelot adjusted her arms. He taught her new moves of defense and attack. Several hours later, they headed upstairs.

"I wouldn't worry about technique now," he said.

"I'm not going to," Elizabeth said, grinning.

"When this is over, any Saxon prisoners will be wishing they were dead," Lancelot said.

Two weeks later, the sun crept over the hill and Arthur raised his arm. An army of knights, Woads, and other allies rushed out. They left behind a defended fortress, ready for the Saxons. The band crested the hill and galloped on. Lancelot ran his fingers through his horse's mane and watched Elizabeth and Darkness in front of them. Darkness bowed his head and galloped gracefully. His silky black mane flying back into Elizabeth's determined face. Lancelot nudged his horse on and he caught up with Elizabeth.

"Well, we're off," he said.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

The last two weeks had been of preparation, plans, and letters. She and Lancelot had practiced almost everyday to strengthen their bodies. She still was worried about his shoulder, but didn't bring it up. She watched the waving grass in front of her. They galloped on, never stopping. They reached a village and took any soldiers they had. The people built up defense and watched as their loved ones left. Elizabeth watched women cry and pull at their sons' shirts. Lancelot's eyes clouded over as he remembered the day he had left. The knights soon set off with the new soldiers. They took soldiers from several other villages and gave the people instructions. They rode on until nightfall.

"We'll camp here," Arthur said.

The camp soon sprung into action as men gathered wood, built fires, and unloaded the wagon. Elizabeth brushed Darkness off and threw a blanket over him. She helped with firewood and once everything was ready, she sat in front of the fire and warmed her hands.

Some men laid directly in their bedrolls and slept. Others were on watch. Some sat against a tree restlessly, as Lancelot was doing. Elizabeth got up and walked over to him. She took his hand and sat next to him. With all the soldiers milling around them, Elizabeth rested her head on Lancelot's shoulder and shut her eyes.

The next morning, the camp was taken apart and the men mounted their horses. They set off once more. Elizabeth continued to watch ahead of her. She found that staring hard into the distance gave her time to think and she could lose herself to the sky. They went slower as to not tire the horses as much. A forest was directly in front of them and they took a path through, soon coming to an area of rocky cliffs and a small pond with crystal water and a small stream. The horses drank from it and the men washed their faces. Some jumped in, enjoying a chance to take off their broiling armor. Elizabeth, Guinevere, and other Woads traveled down stream to another section.

"It's a nice break from the saddle," Guinevere joked.

"Mmmmm," Elizabeth agreed.

"Are you feeling better?" Guinevere asked her.

"Much better. Just a few bruises."

"I heard Lancelot speaking to Arthur. Neither of them is certain of this war. The Saxons are ready for us. They are all anyone thinks of these days."

"Aye. It's been a lot to take. Especially after the Rebels."

Suddenly, a group of women began giggling and one gave a low shriek. Elizabeth and Guinevere grabbed their swords and pulled their clothes on quickly. If the Saxons were upon them, then surely they had no chance. But why were the women giggling? The answer was clear when they turned the corner. Elizabeth dropped her blade and laughed. Lancelot stood there with a towel over his head and his hands up. Elizabeth walked over and turned him around. She pulled the towel off his head.

"Sneaking around are we? Well, this one will surely mean that you must be shoved into the water," she said with mock seriousness.

"Oh no. anything but that, my lady," Lancelot replied, a wide grin on his face.

Elizabeth laughed and they walked into the woods.

"Girls, nothing to see here. Go on," Guinevere said as she watched their retreating backs.

Elizabeth and Lancelot walked back towards camp together. Small flowers lined the path.

"Arthur says we should be at the Saxons lines by tomorrow. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Aye. I am. I was thinking, Saxon women are said to fight as well. Many will be like our own Woad women. Treat them with respect," Elizabeth said.

"Aye. A change of subject. I'm tired of always hearing about the Saxons."

"I as well. But what else to talk about for worry makes my heart heavy and my mouth dry," Elizabeth answered.

Lancelot stopped and kissed her softly.

"Doesn't seem dry to me," he said, a mischievous look on his face.

Elizabeth laughed and they continued on their way.

The camp was quiet and some men lay quietly in the water. Bors was standing on top of a big rock with the other knights. They were arguing over who would be King of the Rock. Lancelot winked at her and slowly waded into the water with his shirt and pants on. Elizabeth moved out of view until he reached the rock. She threw a pebble and it hit Bors on the head.

"What the bloody-"

He was cut short as some something from the water shoved him in.

"Gawain! You bloody idiot!" he roared as he came up for air.

However, Gawain flew in next. Galahad held his hands up in victory only to stumble upon them in the water. They were all angrily yelling at each other in the water when several more pebbles hit them. Elizabeth saw their backs turned and crept along the shore. She found a small lizard and threw it into the water after them. Bors jumped when he saw it and picked it up. Lancelot silently got out of the water and they rushed into the forest, to listen to more of the knights' conversation.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bors asked.

"It was you! You pushed us all off-"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Elizabeth threw another rock and this time it made quite a big splash. The knights rushed out of the water. Elizabeth held a hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"We should tell Arthur this water is dangerous," Gawain said.

"Nothing bothered him!"

"Well-"

Elizabeth dragged Lancelot out of the forest and over to the knights. One look at her face was enough.

"Oh that's it. You're going in!" Bors yelled.

Elizabeth and Lancelot both struggled, but in the end, the three knights chucked them in the water. Elizabeth thought it the perfect moment to do a re-enactment of Bors. She scratched her head and looked at the others.

"Bloody hell, something happened," she said in a deep voice.

They laughed and Bors jumped in, shoved her underwater.

They stayed in the water a little longer before deciding to help with firewood. Elizabeth dried her long hair and got out spare clothes to change into. Her wet ones she hung off of trees near the fire. She took a heavy blanket and sat near the fire. Lancelot came and sat next to her.

"Go to sleep early tonight. Arthur wants to leave before dawn tomorrow," he said.

Elizabeth shook her head, already half asleep. Guinevere came and sat down next to her and Lancelot. She had a warm bowl of something in her hand. She held it out to Elizabeth.

"The Woads made it. It's good for strength. You'll remember it when you taste it," she said.

Elizabeth grinned at her friend and took the steaming bowl. Warmth spread through her after the cool day in the water. The bowl was filled with the same substance that Guinevere had made on her first day at the Wall. It was considered a healing medicine to many Woads.

The fire danced merrily before her eyes and birds up above cracked twigs as they landed. Guinevere gave her one last hug before heading back over to Arthur. Elizabeth had a little more of the soup and handed it to Lancelot.

"Yes?"

"Do you want any?" she asked.

"That depends on what it is," he answered.

"Just try it," she said, grinning.

Lancelot shrugged and took an apprehensive spoonful. He swallowed and made a face of dislike before turning to look at her. He grinned.

"It was great."

Elizabeth punched his arm.

As night came upon them, everyone became quiet and men patrolled around the camp. Nights were uneasy. The fire was kept low, but alive by the men and its spewed tiny embers into the darkness. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she stared at the dying fire.

Morning was bleak and clouds hung low over their heads, warning of rain. Elizabeth sat hunched over in the saddle, tired from the uneasy night. She could see dark smoke rising from the hills ahead. The horses pulled at the bits and bowed their heads. Elizabeth woke herself up as they loomed closer. Lancelot rode up beside her, his helmet off, but attached to his saddle.

"How long do you think this is going to take?"

"Weeks," she answered simply.

Lancelot grinned.

"Well, we'll be ready for it."

Elizabeth smiled and urged Darkness forward into a more lively trot. She was betting Arthur wished more than anything for a scout with Tristan's skills.

"Arthur, I'll ride ahead and scout. We need one," she said, giving him a meaningful look.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and just shook his head. Elizabeth grinned and cantered away from the group. She quietly slipped into the forest and watched the Saxons.

The Saxon camp was loud and messy. Clothing covered the mud and meat and empty wine bottles were scattered everywhere. The men were loud and rowdy. Unusual and a bit stupid considering they were near knights. She watched their new leader take a bite of steak. The juicy blood ran down his thick jaw and stained his blonde beard. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. Other men were mock fighting, however, the fight became quite real and vicious. Soon, one of the men lay on the ground, spilling his brains out.

"Ugh," she murmured under her breath.

The leader began shouting at his soldiers. One brave soul stood up and refused to clean up the mess. He joined his comrade. Elizabeth had seen enough, but had not heard enough. She waited for news of their attack. Anything. Their leader stood up once more.

"Move out," he said.

The soldiers immediately sprung into action. This man commanded respect without raising his voice. The camp was quickly torn apart and burned. The men traveled off and as the left, the ground was covered in bodies. Elizabeth realized with horror that the camp they had been in was once a village. She turned her attention back to the Saxons who were heading straight over the hill. The knights and Woads were hidden in the forest. She could cut behind the Saxons, maybe kill a few if she found somewhere to get out of sight.

She quietly remounted Darkness and quietly nudged him into a canter. She rode deeper into the forest before turning around. She moved out from under the trees and just as she left, she saw the last Saxon going over the hill. She quickly fired a shot, killing him and retreated to the the trees on the other side of the burnt village. She moved deeper into the forest and made her way back to where the knights were. Arthur looked up and she quietly slipped through the bushes.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Vile lot. They're heading right for the wall from here. They were camped on a burned village. I killed one on my way back. It was the last man in the line," she replied.

"Are we behind them?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. They passed by you no less than 5 minutes ago," she said.

"This works for us. We can attack from the woods. Hopefully, they'll follow us and the Woads can set up traps. We need to work fast to finish off the entire army before they reach the Wall," he said.

He trotted off to speak with Merlin. Lancelot rode up next to Elizabeth.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Nothing really. They were very manly though. Clubbed each other over the head and ate raw meat. Then they danced around a fire," she teased.

He gave her an amused look.

"We're going to stick with kill and run attacks from the woods. Arthur hopes to lure them in, because they'll soon figure out it is us, and the Woads can trap them and finish them off with arrows."

"We'll need to move quickly," he said.

"Aye," she said with a grin.

They pulled out their bows and readied the arrows. Arthur signaled them forward and slowly they cantered out. The Woads ran to the woods on the other side of the grass. So the Saxons would be caught in a cross fire and both groups could run. Either way they would hit Woads or Woads and knights. Arthur began to see the Saxons in the distance and he held up his hand for the halt. The knights halted their horses and readied their bows. With a swift hand motion, both Woads and knights launched their lethal arrows. They arced through the sky, looking like birds of death. The sound of agony told them they had found their targets. With that, that knights cantered farther back, retracing their steps. Elizabeth heard a Saxon leader scream at his soldiers. She heard footsteps as the Saxons retraced their steps as well.

"Arthur, we need to lose ourselves in the forest. They won't follow us in," she whispered.

Arthur nodded and he pointed a hand towards the darkness. The knights silently kicked their horses onwards and they flowed in the dark depths. The Woads ran silently in front of them and Elizabeth heard the Saxons on the brink of the forest.

"There is nothing here!" one thundered.

"If there were nothing here then none of our men would be dead right now!" the leader yelled.

"Well, we cannot search the forest without getting lost."

"We'll alternate our route. Hurry!"

Everyone was silent as the Saxons walked off. The drum beats could be heard once more and Elizabeth let out her breath.

"Arthur, we need to draw them into the forest somehow. An alternate route is not good for us. It will only make it harder to track them," she said.

"Then why were we just running?"

"I just thought of it now. Give me some time here," she replied.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and received a punch from Elizabeth.

"We'll follow them and continue shooting. Hopefully they'll turn their course and we can get them in the forest. They're in there and we attack in the dark. They won't know where we're coming from," she said.

Arthur nodded and the others readied their bows once more.

"Stay in the shadows and shoot. Force them to shelter in the woods and then we'll trap them.," Arthur said.

The knights nodded and kicked their horses on. The last Saxon came into view and Arthur lowered his raised arm and arrows flew silently through the air. Numerous Saxons fell and many, turning to see what was causing the agonized screams, were then shot dead as well. Their ranks began folding in as the archers looked around wildly. The foot soldiers grasped their swords and gave nervous glances in all directions. Arthur gave a curt nod to Guinevere. She fired an arrow straight into an archer's eye. He screamed with agony and fell to the ground, clawing the bloody socket. The Saxons let out a roar and immediately there was a confusion. Some stood their ground. Determinedly watching the forest. Others rushed to the opposite fortress of trees and into the gloom. The leaders split. Some stayed and some went. Elizabeth gave a low sigh of exasperation.

"Arthur, we have to kill these men first. The main army is in those trees. We'll travel down a little farther and surround the forest," she said.

Arthur nodded in agreement and raised his arm once more. Arrows arched through the air and most found their marks in the remaining Saxons. Only a dozen remained standing after the attack and they held shields above and around them. The knights and Woads released more arrows but were less successful. Only a few penetrated the wall of shields. However, after several more volleys, none of the Saxons remained. They quickly kicked the horses one and galloped along the outskirts of the forest. The trees across the way moved as the Saxons hurried deeper into them. The Woads had gone the opposite way and Elizabeth heard muffled screams as they silently killed Saxons in their path.

Arthur pulled his horse up just before they left the forest.

"Knights, this is our chance. Ride now and fight!"

The knights raised their swords and the horses galloped across the open grass and hills. They soon reached the other side and they split up. Elizabeth leaned low on darkness' neck as tree branches scrapped at her face. The forest was growing darker and darker. Leaves rustled as the Saxons clumsily fled from them. She saw Woads a few feet in front of her as they tracked the Saxons down and killed from behind. She loaded three arrows and launched them into the darkness, taking down two Saxons.

"Turn you Cowards!" yelled a Saxon leader.

Several Saxons stopped and held their sword, but were cut down in their blindness by the Woads. Suddenly, something happened that was not intended by the knights. The forest opened into another plain of light. The Saxons continued their rush, but upon reaching the other side, turned and readied themselves. Even with their losses, they still greatly outnumbered the knights and Woads. Their yellow teeth bared into wide grins and Elizabeth shuddered at the sight. They started up a war chant and within moments were rushing towards the small army. Lancelot's face had dropped it's cocky look as they looked upon almost certain death. He unsheathed his twin swords and winked at Elizabeth. She gave him an unsure smile before unsheathing her sword as well. Following Arthur's lead, they rushed out in a tight battle formation, with the Woads in front. Every hoof beat brought them a moment closer.

It was like water breaking upon a wall. The horse surged into the Saxon lines and the Woads fought fearlessly at the front. Archers set back, picked off as many Saxons as they could reach. Elizabeth swung her sword around and beheaded a Saxon. Another grabbed her from the back and tried to yank her from the saddle. Darkness twisted and reared, trying to free himself of the man. Elizabeth tumbled to the ground, still in the man's clutches, She ripped out her knife and stuck it in his bare forearm and he released her as he moaned in agony. She quickly picked up her sword and slit his throat. Darkness was galloping around wildly, looking for Elizabeth. She gave a sharp whistle and he rushed over to her, trampling a Saxon in his path. She pulled herself back up into the saddle and looked for the knights in the skirmish. She saw Gawain's blonde braids swinging about as he took on two Saxons. Arthur was easily galloping along and running his sword through any in his path. However, she couldn't see Lancelot. Fear took her for a moment, until she saw his curly hair and the flash of the twin swords. His horse stood close by, rearing at approaching Saxons. She cantered over, cutting off limbs of any enemy that reached for her. She grabbed the reins of Lancelot's horse and pulled him over to Lancelot.

"Get on!" she yelled at him.

He shot her a look of gratitude and hoisted himself into the saddle. They were attacked by another wave of Saxons and Elizabeth was once again pulled from the saddle by many dirty hands. She thrust herself up in a rage. She attacked the Saxons surrounding her with her swords and knives. She quicky killed most of them. One behind her held a knife to her neck and she tried to twist from his grip. Another came up and punched her in the stomach. Her eyes watered, but she didn't bend over for fear of hitting the knife. Suddenly, the man went limp, a spear sticking from his back. Lancelot cantered by and ripped it out of his back and Elizabeth rushed off to fight. She crossed her sword with a tall Saxon. He sneered in her face and she danced away, her blade out in front of her. He circled around her and she blocked a blow near her head. She dodged once more, but his blade caught her upper arm slicing the soft skin underneath the armor. She winced but swung her blade around and caught the man in the middle. He let out a roar of anger and grabbed her hair. She let out a short cry of pain before jamming her swords backwards. Blood spurted onto her back from the man's gut. She was nauseous for a moment, but shook it off. She ran through the carnage and dead bodies. The crowd was thinning and tears stung her eyes as she noticed several dead Woads. Several horses rushed by her, reins flapping. She hurriedly looked around and saw the knights were alright. It was Guinevere. She had once again taken the biggest Saxon as her target. Elizabeth rushed over to help her. Guinevere was knocked to the ground and a sword was aimed at her and Elizabeth ran her sword along the man's arm. He let out a howl and turned to her. She spun around and met his sword again. Guinevere jumped on his back and attacked him with her knives. He fell to the ground, a knife through his temple.

"Nice," Elizabeth said, grinning.

Guinevere returned the grin and they both set off once more.

The battle waged for several more hours. The knights, once outnumber by Saxons, now outnumbered their enemy. It would be easy to finish them off from here. Everyone was wounded and bloody. Lancelot was running tog et back on his horse and a fallen Saxon grasped his ankle, pulling him to the ground. The wrestled with each other, avoiding the knives. Lancelot on the ground was an advantage. Saxons swarmed around and Elizabeth noticed almost too late. She hurriedly ran over, pulling herself up onto Lancelot's horse. Her reared, knocking Saxons over and Elizabeth jumped off. She attacked the surrounding men viciously and eventually, with Gawain's help, they all lay dead. The Saxon was still wrestling with Lancelot and they were both losing their energy. Lancelot shoved him off and pulled his swords out. He stuck his sword through the man's back as he tried to get up. Elizabeth's face was red with blood and grime. Her blonde hair was brown and sweaty. Lancelot's dark cape had deep slashes in it and his armor was beat up as well. Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief and turned to find Darkness. Her heart stopped as an arrow came whistling at them. She spun around and threw herself at Lancelot. They tumbled to the ground, with two of the arrows landing near their heads. One embedded itself in her armor, piercing the metal and cutting her skin. She winced and quickly picked up a spear sticking out of the ground. She flung it at the Saxon, but it wavered and fell short and he laughed as he strung another arrow. Lancelot stood up and picked out one of his knives. He threw it with all his might at the Saxon and it struck him in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thump. He looked back at Elizabeth with a grin on his face.

"Thought you were a good warrior?" he asked, still smiling.

Elizabeth made a face and pulled the arrow out of her back. She bit her lip as her back went stiff with slight pain. Lancelot watched, his eyes worried for a moment.

"Where's Arthur?" she asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Lancelot replied, thinking of the last time they fought the Saxons.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Last time, you almost died," she laughed.

Lancelot smiled and looked around. Few Saxons remained and the sun was beginning to set. Half a hundred Saxons remained, and they fought till the death. He turned back to Elizabeth.

"Good thing-"

He stopped mid sentence and staggered forward. The grin faded from Elizabeth's face and horror froze her blue eyes.

"Lancelot!" she yelled.

He blinked a few times and Elizabeth grasped his shoulders. Her fingers met the fringing of an arrow. A Saxon leered at her from a few hundred feet away.

"Lancelot, hold on," she whispered.

The arrow had hit him square in the back. Knocking the wind out of him clearly. She didn't have the time to remove it. She glanced nervously at the Saxon who was approaching them. They would both certainly die if she didn't do something. She took Lancelot's double blades and stood up. Her own sword lay forgotten near Lancelot. The weapons felt alien. She spun them once and almost dropped one. This was going to be difficult. The Saxon dropped his bow and took out a broad sword. She blocked his first blow and spun away. She attacked with both blades trying to slice his bare flesh. She tripped on a dead man's arm and toppled to the ground. The Saxon kicked a sword out of her hand and held the sword above his head. He held his foot on her chest, leaving a muddy footprint. She grappled with the tie on the secret pocket of her leather jerkin. She yanked out a small knife and embedded it in the Saxon's leg. He loosened his hold and she rolled away and grabbed the swords. She attacked again with renewed energy. She sliced the sword along the Saxon's back. He groaned, but shoved her onto the bloody grass once more. She landed on the arrow wound and her vision blurred.

_This is it_, she thought.

However, it wasn't. The man had an odd expression on his face. Blood gurgled from his mouth and dripped down his mouth and into his beard. A metal sword came thrusting through his stomach. Elizabeth rolled away as he fell forward. She saw the hilt of the sword and recognized it as her own. Lancelot stood behind him, his skin almost white. She ran over to him and supported him. She sank to the ground under his weight and carefully removed the arrow. His eyes opened wide for a moment, but closed once more. Tears streamed from her dirty eyes and fell on his pallid face. All her hopes and dreams had come to this. The battle around her waged no more and Gawain was soon at her side.

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

She didn't hear him. Her head swam with dark thoughts and crushed love. Her vision went black and she knew no more.


	18. Chapter 18: Speaking to the Darkness

**Chapter 18: Speaking to the Darkness**

_On top of a hill was a __lone hut. Skins covered the door and an empty fire pit was outside. A girl of no more than three or four rushed outside. A radiant woman followed behind her. Her skin was the color of ivory and her sea-green eyes twinkled in the early afternoon sun. Her brown hair was knotted up behind her head and several pieces fell down and framed her sweet face. The only thing that marred this almost perfect youth, was the bloody welt along her cheek. _

_"Don't run too far ahead," she yelled to the young girl who barely made any notice of her._

_She shook her head and picked up a swift run and chased after the youngster. Clouds began rolling in overhead, but that was nothing new. The little girl had plopped herself down in a patch of grass and was twisting the shiny green pieces in her fingers. _

_"Mama, do you think that we'll always live here?" the little girl asked in a voice not yet sure of so many words. _

_The woman smiled at her and softly kissed the fluffy gold hair that hung wildly about the girl's face. She grinned and held the circlet of grass up to her mother who made a fuss and put it on her wrist. Small drops of rain began to fall and a low rumble of thunder came from overhead. _

_The grasses around the woman and child began to sway in the growing wind. The grass rubbed together, whispering secrets only they could hear. The little girl laughed as they tickled her face. She stayed low to the ground and watched as a small ant hurried to safety with a grain of food. She looked up and watched as people in the village rushed around trying to secure loose items and close up their homes in anticipation of the storm. The girl giggled. Her mother looked up at the sky with worry._

_"Come, child. We need to get inside," the woman said._

_The girl just looked at her, confused. _

_"Why?" she asked._

_Her mother just shook her head and took the small delicate fingers within her own. _

_Overhead, another menacing rumble of thunder sounded. The woman quickened her pace, almost dragging the young girl behind her. They reached a run down hut and quickly rushed inside. A fork of lightening came down from the sky and hit a tree close to the open area where they had once been. The girl's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched the spectacular display. _

_"Where have you been? There are still chores to be done!"_

_The woman turned abruptly at the loud voice behind her._

_"I went to fetch Elizabeth. She had run off," the woman said in a half whisper._

_The man snorted and took her arm. He threw her on the bed and brutally kissed her and tried to untie her dress. She slapped him and ran to pick by Elizabeth. _

_"Wench!" he roared._

_She was out the door in a moment. She ran blindly through the open fields until she ran out of breath, her legs cramping with every step. She turned around and realized she had not brought Elizabeth with her. That monster could be touching her. Worse, he could be beating her. Fear filled her, but nothing could make her return to that hated hut. _

_Back at the village, a little girl screamed. Elizabeth stood in the middle of the hut, her father's angry face above her. Her clothes had been ripped and tears spilled over her cheeks, pooling on the dirt floor. _

_"Just like your mother!" her father yelled._

_He slapped her face, knocking her to the floor. Blood spilled from her nose and she slowly put a hand to it. At the side of the red, she screamed and tried to get up, but her father kicked her down. She looked up at him fearfully. _

_"Get to bed!" he ordered her._

_She hurried off into the separate room of the hut that had been made for her. _

_Outside, the woman quietly approached the hut. Her husband's anger was nothing new. He despised her and Elizabeth, the offspring of a man nobler than himself. A knight. He had met his fate from her husband's sword and she had been whipped. Elizabeth had been branded as good enough for a cripple or would be sold a slave. The tears came quickly as she thought of her daughter's future. _

_She stayed outside the hut for the night. The storm blew over after midnight and the birds began their song right before sunrise. She knew what she had to do. She snuck into the little girl's room. She slowly stroked her head and when the Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, she held a finger to her lips. Elizabeth smiled gleefully and quietly followed her mother out of the hut. It would have worked too. Once outside, they were met by a strong pair of dirty hands. The woman was dragged over to the fire pit and beaten. Elizabeth was held and made to watch. She cried out as her mother was slapped and kicked. She wriggled out of the man's grasp and ran into the forest. She slumped down against a tree and cried freely._

A cold cloth dripped water down her face and for a moment, Elizabeth opened her eyes. But the light was too much and she slipped back into her dream world.

_Leaning against the tree brought small comfort to Elizabeth. Her tears fell on the dirt, making dark circles. She placed her fingers gently on them. Her father stormed into the forest and lifted her out of the dirt and threw her over his shoulder. He dumped her on the ground in the hut and slapped her cheek as hard as he could. Elizabeth felt like her face had broken and everything blacked out for a few seconds and all she could see were those dark spots in the dirt. Her mother was unconscious by the door, blood dripping from her mangled cheeks. A finger suddenly appeared before her face. It was soon accompanied by a snarling face that belonged to her father. She sneered right back at him. _

_"You wench. From now on, you do as I say. One toe out of line and you and your mother will both get what should have happened the day I killed the damn knight. You hear?"_

_Elizabeth ignored him and continued tracing in the dirt._

_"Witch!" her father screamed._

_He took her hand and held her up in the air by her dirty fingers. In one deft movement, he flung the fragile girl across the room and she rolled on the floor right into her mother. Her father, after barking out orders to make dinner, stormed out once again. Elizabeth believed nothing could have been worse as she set about the task that was intended for a woman older than she. _

"Elizabeth. Open your eyes. Please, open your eyes."

"Won't make no difference if ye say please or not, you big oaf," Gawain grumbled.

Galahad gave him a withering look and continued to squeeze Elizabeth's battered fingers. The very blood within them seemed sluggish and lifeless. He held back tears as his eyes roved over the dirty gold hair and the shut eyes that had once sparkled with adventure. He knew that Lancelot would be here right now if things had only been different. Everything in this life that he led seemed to end in sorrow. Gawain handed him a cold cloth and he pressed it to Elizabeth's burning forehead.

"What did the healer's say?" he asked.

"She burns with the fever. Her wounds made her vulnerable to it. She might not pull out of this," Gawain replied, his voice cracking.

They both looked down at their friend. Lancelot was in pretty much the same state. Galahad jumped slightly when he felt Elizabeth's fingers give slight wiggle.

"Elizabeth!" Gawain said excitedly.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened and she gave a weak smile at her two friends.

"I've found myself in a right bad state haven't I?"

Both men laughed, ecstatic to have Elizabeth back.

Everything was silent for a few moments, Elizabeth with a frail smile on her face. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she looked up at them.

"Where's Lancelot?"

Gawain and Galahad exchanged nervous glances.

"Well, he's um...he's alright. He's still asleep," Gawain said gently.

Elizabeth's face paled and Galahad quickly offered her water in hopes of preventing her from passing out once more.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Lancelot still remained oblivious to the world and its occupants. The healers in their white garments rushed around his bed, scrambling to come up with an idea to revive him. The situation was beginning to look more and more desperate as the time passed.

"The mistress next door will be much distraught if he passes," one said worriedly.

"Well, we won't allow it to happen then. I think Raphael may have some extra herbs and medicine downstairs of which we can find some use."

The other nodded and they quietly left the room.

The door slid open once again and Arthur stepped over to the chair by his friend's bedside. He took Lancelot's hand in his own, some stains of blood still upon them. He had already gone through this once before and another time would more than likely be too much. He had yet to walk next door to see how Elizabeth fared. He slowly stood up, still clasping Lancelot's unmoving hand. He slowly leaned over and gently kissed Lancelot's forehead, curls brushing against his face. He let go of his hand and walked to the next room. What he found surprised him. Elizabeth was sitting up and the look in her eyes was enough to tell him she was angry. Gawain and Galahad both had exasperated looks upon their faces as they kept watch over her.

"They won't even let me go see him for a moment. If it is as bad as I am presuming then I wish to be there one last time, " she said, her voice quaking with emotion.

Arthur sat next to her and was quiet. Gawain and Galahad slowly left the room, unsure of whether to stay or not.

"Elizabeth, come with me. You can walk?" he asked.

"Of course."

She stood up, only shaking a little, and walked to the corridor with the help of Arthur's hand. He opened the door and walked in to find the nurses bustling about with the new medicines. They bowed to Arthur. One forgot herself as she watched Lancelot's eyelids, which opened momentarily, and she quickly tapped the other bowing nurse on the shoulder. Arthur smiled and went out.

"Elizabeth, it seems things are looking up. Forgive me, but I think we should give them some time."

She nodded, a small relieved smile creeping onto her face.

"If that be the truth, I will retire to my room once more."

Arthur helped her back to her room and thanked the nurses for all their work before returning to Guinevere.

Several hours passed and dusk approached the Wall. Small candles flickered to life as servants ignited their flames. One candle moved haltingly across the dark corridor and stopped a few feet from a door that remained open just a crack. With a gentle push, it proceeded inside.

Elizabeth slowly moved towards the chair that had been placed next to Lancelot's bed and she set the candle down upon the night stand. Tears sprang to her eyes and she put her head down on the bed, holding Lancelot's pale hand. She wept freely, her misery fully consuming every fibre of her body. What would she do? She couldn't stay here. She'd roam out in the land and go from place to place. Living as a nomad would. But even that sickened her. More tears came and she wept how, just like her mother, she had lost the one person who had truly loved her. A soft hand rested upon her head and she looked up, expecting to see Gawain or Galahad standing above her. It was neither. Lancelot looked at her with a small smile on his face and a hand that slowly slid down and rested on her cheek.

"If you don't stop crying, you'll soak the bedding straight through and that will surely anger the healers," he said.

Elizabeth laughed and put her hand over his.

"You didn't think this was the end, did you?"

"I had no doubts," she replied, rolling her eyes as they sparkled with happiness.

He slowly, stiffly sat up and looked at her. No words were needed for the gratitude each felt at the moment. Just to both be alive. He leaned over a bit awkwardly and kissed her softly.

"That was all the healing I needed," he said, pulling away with a grin.

"Then they should have allowed me in earlier," she joked.

They heard footsteps below in the healers quarters.

"I'd better go. They won't be pleased to know I've interrupted your rest."

Lancelot laughed and, with his eyes, followed her out the door. How he had missed hearing her voice and looking at her face. He hoped she would steal back at a later time when nobody would be awake. The door creaked open and he pretended to fall back asleep.

Hours later, almost midnight, Elizabeth crept back in to find Lancelot already sitting up, waiting for her.

"You know me too well. The healers came and said I should be back to my old self in several months. Longer than I hoped, but what can I do about it."

"That's better than me. They are beginning to think it should be a year for me, although I see no logic behind that," he said, frowning at the prospect of not being able to freely move about for a year.

Elizabeth took his hand again and they talked for quite some time. The subject of their marriage not coming up once.

**Several Months Later...**

Two dark horses cantered through the long grass, their riders laughing openly as the fresh air whipped against their faces. The sky was bright blue with a few patches of white clouds scattered about. The horses were brought to a halt under a group of trees. Lancelot jumped down and before Elizabeth had a chance to dismount, he yanked her from the saddle and onto the ground, kissing her passionately. They lay there for a few moments, enjoying the silence.

"You didn't forget that I had asked you to marry me quite a long time ago? And I believe you said yes."

She laughed and pulled off her other riding glove.

"It is your choice as to when this special occasion may occur," she replied.

"Then I say we waste no time."

And he pulled her into his scarred arms and kissed her once again in the dying winter grass, happy his life had finally turned around. Happy they had found each other. Happy that they had each been saved.

**An original King Arthur fanfiction by Gemini Shadow**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for such slow updates. Was very busy and it has finally closed. I may continue with Courage, or work on another fiction, or start work on my original. Thanks you to all my faithful readers and reviewers!**

**Shadow**


End file.
